Derek and Erica : Coming Home
by nerdysuccess
Summary: Its been months since Erica went missing and there is no sign of her being Lived .Suddenly she is force to come back and brings someone from Derek past . That brings wanted and unwanted feelings to Derek .
1. Chapter 1 : Lost

Derek thought to himself in his new home _what possibly happen to Erica ?_

She had been missing for months now

Boyd came back** was she dead?**

He felt like it's was somehow always his fault

Derek heard his phone ring but didn't want to answer it

Every time he did it always something that gone right

Erica had run far from Beacon Hills

She escape with Boyd but the alpha try to catch up to them

They decide to split and haven't seen Boyd again

_She hope he was safe_

As she had her back against the woods ..

Erica was trying to catch her breath

She took a step and fell in hole

Erica couldn't scream she was afraid they would find her

She heard footsteps coming her way

Erica : **_Please Help me_**

She saw a woman around her mid twenties

The woman had long black hair with dark brown eyes

She was wearing Long black pants and red shirt with Black Jacket

The woman said**_ i will try_**

Eric nodded and hope she wasn't one of the alpha

The woman laid on the ground and took her hand

Erica try to reach her hand

Both were struggling to get two each other

As the their hands touch there hands

The Woman pulled her up without any hesitation

Erica now knew the woman was Werewolf

They stare at each other as Erica was the ground

Erica : **What's your name ?**

The Woman respond my name is **Angelina**

Erica : **My name is Erica**

Angelina : You look like you been through hell and back

Erica : **I have please help me**

Angelina : Alright my car is like one mile away from here ,Can you walk ?

Erica : Yes

They walk beside each other and Angelina pick up on scent she hasn't smell in a long time

Angelina : Where are you from ?

Erica : Beacon Hills

Angelina : Really? I used to lived there

Erica : When ?

Angelina : Probably when you were in Elementary school

Erica : OH

They reach to Angelina Car and Erica was surprise she had a Black Mustang

Erica got in her passenger sit and Angelina start her car

Angelina : Where is your pack ?

Erica : I left my pack

Angelina : That takes Courage

Erica :(Laughed) or being stupid

She pointed at her back seat as she drove away from the woods

Angelina : their food on that bag

Erica : Thank you

She open the bag and was glad to see Angelina had so much food

Erica start eating a couple of sandwiches and drank a lot of water

Angelina just had her eyes on the road

Erica realize they stop like 10 miles from where they left

Angelina park her car in a big fancy Condo Apartment

Erica : that is yours?

Angelina : Yes

Erica : Wow

She just smiled

Angelina told Erica they should go inside

Erica didn't want to since she dirty

Angelina open the door and Erica look around

Her apartment was so beautiful yet simple

Angelina : The Guest room is upstairs

Erica : Thanks i need to take a shower

Angelina : I will try to find clothes that can fit you

Erica : Your so nice

She went upstairs and open the guest room

The walls were Light blue with a queen size bed

She wonder how was Angelina was so rich

Erica grab a towel and went straight to bathroom

Angelina heard Erica in the shower and went to her closet downstairs and to look at her high school box

She found many good and bad memories .

She pick a simple White shirt with black leather pants

Angelina closed the door and grab her phone from her pants back pocket

_Who was she calling ?_

Angelina said_ a loud great he doesn't answer his phone_

She went upstairs and Saw Erica was still in the shower

She left the clothes and a bag on the bed and close the door

Erica was glad to feel clean and somewhat safe

As she went to the guest room from the rest room

She saw clothes on the bed and a bag ..

Erica put them on and put her old clothes in the bad

She head out the room

Angelina open her room and was like come in

Erica walk in

Angelina : I don't know what kind of shoes you want to wear

Erica : Anything will be good

Angelina : (pointed at her open closet) Pick the ones you like

Erica pick a simple black boots that had spike on them

Angelina : **Can I ask why you left your pack ?**

She look up when she done putting her new shoes on

Erica: I want to lived and i felt like my alpha wasn't the nicest alpha

She left out the thing that the Argents were after here and Kanima

Angelina : **Alpha are not supposed to be nice their leaders**

Erica realize Angelina face got serious

Angelina : I'm Sorry for what i'm about to do to you

Erica got scared and said what are you going to do ?

Angelina : **You will find out**

She step forward Erica grab her and it didn't matter as Erica try to move away from her

Erica couldn't !

Angelina scratch Erica neck and it made Erica fall down

She picked Erica and threw her on the backseat

Angelina drove away and called someone on her cell

As Erica woke up she found herself outside a studio apartment

Her neck hurt and she look around

Erica : **_Where i'm ?_**

Angelina : Where you should have been all long

Erica thought **Oh no she is one of the Alpha**

She grab Erica by her right arm tightly and took her out the car

Angelina :** Walk !**

She listen and start walking even though Angelina was pulling her

Erica : Please don't kill me

Angelina : **That is not up to me**

Erica try not to a sign of weakness but it was impossible

Angelina blind fold Erica before going inside a studio apartment

Erica could hear someone else was in the apartment

She thew Erica on the floor

Angelina : _**Don't moved or i will kill you myself** _

Erica stay still and she heard Angelina footsteps go away where she is standing

Angelina : **I found here and I'm guessing she yours!**

Some one got close to here and took the blind fold

As Erica open her eyes and saw familiar standing there

Erica : **Derek ?**


	2. Chapter 2 and Found

Erica a look at his eyes and She didn't know if to feel relief or scared for her life

He was wearing a black shirt with black jeans with his black sneakers

Derek : ERICA

**Was is it real ? Was it Erica?**

Erica : Hey (Trying to catch her breath)

Derek anger face went to a relief

He pick up Erica and hug her

Derek had never hug Erica before

It was always Erica who try to kiss him but he always rejected her

Erica felt safe in his arms until she saw Angelina

Angelina was watching Erica and Derek carefully

She was glad to see her old friend be happy

Last time she saw Derek he was looking for Laura

Derek pulled away from hugging Erica

They share a stare at each other for a few seconds

until Derek attention turn to Angelina

Derek : Thank You

Angelina : You Welcome

Erica : How do you each other ?

She look at Derek and he look back at her

Angelina : **We are childhood Friends**

Erica : **Derek has friends?**

Angelina almost laughed but she cover her mouth

Derek shook his head as his arms are crossed

Derek : **Yes Erica i had friends and a life before you knew me**

Angelina : **The Derek i knew was fun not grumpy**

Derek gave Angelina a mean look and She smiled back at him

Erica was walking around Derek apartment

He went to hug Angelina and Erica stare back at Derek

He was too busy hugging her

It made Erica feel jealous

He was smiling and she hasn't seen that smile since Derek drove off with her after showing her transformation to the whole school .

As they pulled away from the hug

**Angelina : I really have miss you**

**Derek : So Have I**

She took a step back from Derek

Angelina: I'm impressed you didn't kill her for leaving your pack

Derek : That old me would have done that

Angelina :** Ohh ..**

Derek : Want something to drink ?

Angelina : Sure what do you have ?

She follow Derek to his kitchen

Erica was staring at her

Angelina realize Derek and Erica had something going on

Maybe Erica had a crush on Derek

She sat down next to Erica and ask her

Angelina : **How old are you Erica ?**

Erica : 16 and you ?

Angelina : I'm Derek age

Derek : **I never told her how old I'm**

As he turn his back to both woman to got a glass to drink

Angelina : How old do you think Derek is ?

Erica : 24

Angelina : **you were close we are 25**

She notice Erica was staring at Derek's Body

Last time she saw Derek he was buff but now he was ten time bigger than before

Derek turn around and Erica look away

He gave coke to Angelina and Erica water

Derek : **What ?**

Angelina : Nothing

Derek : Erica do you want to see Boyd or Isaac?

Erica : **Boyd is alive !**

Derek : Yes we found him 3 months ago

Erica : Yes that would be awesome

Derek text Boyd and Issac to Come Over

Angelina : **How big is pack ?**

Derek: Only four if we include peter

Angelina : Peter is Alive

Derek :** Yes**

A few minutes later Boyd and Isaac walk in the front door and walk to the kitchen

Erica eyes light up as Boyd and Issac as here

They hug and it was wonderful to see them

Erica : I have miss you so much

Boyd : **We missed you a lot**

Isaac was in shocked

Erica : Isaac Say something

**Issac was in speechless**

Derek was smiling his pack was back the way it should being

Angelina look at his pack and thought they were young and need a lot of work

**Erica , Boyd , and Issac catch up with each other .**

Derek and Angelina walk into his balcony outside

Angelina **: I'm glad you over you know who**

Derek : What ?

Angelina : **you have a thing for Erica**

Derek **: No !**

Angelina : You can fool her but not me

She touch Derek face

Derek grab her hand roughly

Angelina :** Derek !**

Derek : **Angelina**

Angelina : You might be an alpha but ..

Derek : But what ?

His change colors as he was getting mad

Angelina : **You think getting mad while solve the problem**

Derek : She doesn't know .. She is barely Sixteen

Angelina : She knows ...** The way she looks you**

Derek let go off her hand

She had a serious face

Angelina :** Is that why you bite her ?**

Derek : No

Angelina : What happen to the Derek i knew?

Derek : He is gone

Angelina : **No he is not ... **

They stare at each other eyes and could speak to each other without saying a word

The balcony door open and Derek turn around to see it was Peter

Peter :** Hi ! (**his smiled turn to a smirk )

Derek : Hey

Angelina didn't turn around **because she could feel the anger taking over**

Her claws staring coming out and she turn to lunged at Peter throat

Erica , Boyd , and Issac heard a loud noise going on in the living room .

As all three walk in they saw Peter pin against a wall and Angelina holding him by the throat

Derek was trying to pulled Angelina away from Peter

Peter :** You miss me !**

Angelina kick Peter in the stomach with her knee

He fell to the floor

Peter : Your still have that fire you had as a kid

Angelina : **I should kill you**

Peter :** Go Ahead**

Derek step in the middle of Peter and Angelina

Derek:** Don't !**

Angelina : **Why not ? He killed my best friend**

Erica, Boyd , and Issac are confused .

Peter : If you killed me the rest of the pack will killed you

Angelina : I can break them in half

Derek has his hands on Angelina Shoulder

Derek :** I thought about the same thing but don't it he is the last family member i have left**

Angelina : **Fine**

Peter smiled at and as Derek moved away

Angelina used her right knee again to kick Peter in the face

**Peter nose was bleeding**

Derek turn his attention to his pack

Derek : This is Angelina an old friend

Angelina waved at them

Derek : **That is Boyd , Issac , and you ready met Erica**

Erica : She is the one who brought me here

**Boyd and Issac smiled at back**

**Peter : She is always like to make a entrance**

Derek looked at him and Peter didn't say a word again

She was about back to leave and took when Derek took a step to stop her

He grab her arm and accidentally touch her right hands .

Erica try not look mad

Angelina : Yes (raise her eyebrows)

Derek : **Don't Leave Just Yet**

Angelina : Why do you want to stay ?

Derek :** As much as i thought my pack how to fight you can teach some new tricks**

Angelina : So you want me to teach your pack how to fight ?

Derek : Yes

Angelina : **Fine , Who do i start with ?**

Derek : You Choice (He look at the pack )

(Peter had already made his exit )

Derek told his packet to follow him ..

**Angelina didn't move**

Derek turn back and gave her a serious stare

Angelina : **I follow No one**

Derek:** I never said other wise**

Angelina follow Derek to the other side of his studio apartment

This side of the Apartment was more Dark it was a Dungeon

Derek sat down and look at his pack standing

Derek : Boyd go First

Boyd : **I don't Fight Girls**

Angelina : Neither Do I

Boyd smiled for a second and he saw her standing in fight stance

He took his jacket off and Angelina just stare him

Boyd went for a punch and Angelina stop him and return the favor

He is taken back for a second but that got him more mad

His eyes change color

To Angelina surprised Boyd went to grab her throat and slam against the wall

Boyd pulled more up from her neck

He thought he had her

Angelina in blink of eye **went for an arm bar and took Boyd on the ground**

He was pain and She was about to snap Boyd arm and she stop

Angelina stood up and Boyd Felt his shoulder had pulled some nerves

Angelina : **Next time you fight You do not take eyes on your opponent  
**

Derek is amused and look at Isaac and Erica

Isaac Volunteer himself

He tried to attack Angelina from her back

and she grab his arms and toss him on the ground

Angelina : **Good but predictable**

Isaac try to stand up and she was about to her right boot on his neck

Derek stood up

Angelina stop and said to Isaac _Next time Get Up Do Not Wait A Few Seconds_ **It only takes a Few seconds to get killed **

Derek look at Erica as Isaac and Boyd went behind him

Derek : Erica i know you been back for a few seconds but we have to fight the Alpha Pack

Angelina : A Alpha pack

Derek : Yes

Angelina is shocked and Erica thought that was her moment to attack her

**Erica lunged at Angelina and she land on top**

For a second Derek thought it was hot but he took that thought of his head

**Erica smiled as Angelina panic**

Angelina without hesitation Flip herself on top of Erica

**Erica Head butt Angelina**

Angelina was in pain and Erica stop fighting her as she stood up

**She kick Erica in the stomach **

**Erica fell on her knees**

She got behind Erica and pushed Erica on the ground with her right leg

Erica was trying to Crawl away Angelina flip Erica over to her stomach

Angelina grab Erica face and said **Proud of you but next time don't hesitated**

Derek : **We are done for tonight ! Everyone go to sleep and will we talk tomorrow**

Isaac, Boyd, and Erica listen and went to their beds to sleep .

Derek : **Thank you**

He took a step forward to Angelina

Angelina : You Welcome . **Your Pack need a lot of work but there good **

**Derek : I Know **

Angelina : I think i can take you on

Derek : **Really ? Let's go but don't cried afterwards**

Angelina smiled and Derek took a step forward

She went to punch him and Derek block it and smiled

Derek smiled and she kick him but he blocked it

They walk around in circle and as Derek got closer

Angelina did a flying kick that almost hit Derek face

Derek grab her leg and drew her closed to him

Erica went back to Derek's apartment

She didn't know how to explain her parents

_Maybe Derek could help her_

As she walk back Boyd and Isaac hug her and told her goodbye and to be safe

Erica walk in and saw Derek holding Angelina Tightly

She felt jealous Derek never hold her like that

When she try to kiss Derek .. He kissed for a few seconds in threw her on the ground

Derek nicely put Angelina on the ground

She had her hands on her chest and they both staring at each other

**Angelina : _Like old times  
_**

**Derek : Only now we are alone**

He look at her with a seductive

Angelina stare at his lips

They were about to kiss when Angelina flip her body to be on top

Derek try not stare at her cleavage

Angelina : My eyes are up here

Derek : **Your Dark Brown Eyes**

His eyes change colors

Angelina was touching his chest with her hands as they were going to kiss

Erica decide to leave but accidentally knock a lamp down as she in the hallway

Angelina look up and so Derek did

Both stood up and look confused

Derek smell it was Erica

Angelina took a step forward

Derek : I will Handle this

He walk to the Hallways and Saw Erica standing still

Erica : **Sorry about the Lamp**

Derek : _I don't care about the lamp !_

Erica : I will pay for it

Derek : Why are you here ? **I told you to go home **

Erica : I was but

Derek : But What ?

Erica : How I'm suppose to explain my parents that I'm suddenly back

Derek : We should call Scott

They stare at each other .. Derek was trying to be mad at her

Angelina walked in the hallway and saw Derek with Erica standing closely

Derek turn to look at Angelina

Erica : What about Stiles ?

Derek : **It's your choice**

He dialed stiles number and try not to sound irritated

As soon as Derek talk about Erica Stiles said he was on his way

Angelina : **He is coming in 1 ... 2...3... 4**

Stiles was knocking on his door

Derek open the door and Stiles walks in

Stiles : **Where is she ?**

Erica smiled at him and Stiles hug her

Angelina smiled at Derek

Derek nodded as he knew S**tiles had a crush on Erica every since she turn**

Stiles : Your Here

Erica : I Know

Stiles : That is why Derek called me

Erica : I need you help i don't know how to tell my parents were found

Stiles : I can call my dad and tell him

Derek : **We need a Story**

Stiles notice a Woman around Derek was standing beside him

Stiles smiled at here

Angelina : You look familiar

Stiles : I'm Stiles

Angelina : As Sheriff Stilinski kid ?

Stiles : Yes how do i know my father ?

Angelina :** I used to babysit you **

Stiles : Your Angelina ?

His smiled got bigger

Derek : **He is the little kid that never left you side**

Stiles : What ?

Derek : **She told about a kid that she used babysit i never thought it was you**

Stiles went to hug her and try to control his hormones and dirty thoughts

Erica just stare at Derek

Angelina let hug off stiles and said alright that is enough

Stiles : **Sorry **

Derek : Called your father Stiles

Angelina :** Don't**

Stiles : What ?

Angelina : I will driver her to the station

Derek : You think is a good idea ?

Angelina : I will tell the truth

Erica : **Which is ?**

Angelina : I found you in the woods

Stiles : **That helps ?**

Angelina : Let me finish Erica put the dirty clothes to make believable

Erica nodded

Derek : **They will ask you question**

Angelina : What did Boyd said when he was found ?

Derek : That someone kidnap him

**Stiles : They Believe them with Argent Help**

Angelina : There you go ... Tell them it's the same people

Derek : It's Worth a Try

Stiles : I will go with you

Angelina : NO stay with Derek

Derek :** Or You Can Leave**

Stiles : I can Help ?

Angelina : You will

Stiles : How ?

Angelina : Your going to arrive at the sheriff office right behind us

Erica went to change her clothes in Derek's room and Stiles was catching up with Angelina

_Derek glance at Erica body for a few seconds_

_Erica knew he was starting and she try to act like she didn't_

**Erica : Done**

Angelina : Let's go

Derek : Great i will just wait here

Angelina : Patience is virtue

Stiles almost laughed at Derek face but stop when he saw Derek angry face

Angelina and Erica got in the car

Erica : Are you in Derek more than ... ?

She drove off and look at Erica

Angelina : Your Jealous .. and to answer you question **we are friends**

Erica : What type of friends ?

Angelina : (had a smirk on her face ) **We dated when were teenagers**

Erica : Why did you broke up ?

Angelina : I moved away

Erica : Really ?

Angelina : Yes ... Let me guess you like Derek

Erica : (tried to lied)** No**

Angelina : I know what is there not to loved from **Strong , Tough ,Handsome , and Protective Derek**

Erica blushed

Angelina : **Have you kiss him ?**

Erica : Yes many times but he hates it

**Angelina : Are you sure?**

Erica: He keeps pushing me away

Angelina : Is he a good kisser?

Erica : Yes

Angelina smiled at her while trying took a left turn before parking by Police Station

Angelina : I need to look shaken up

Erica : I'm already

Angelina took her claws and slowly stab Erica left legs

Erica flinch and she was in pain

Her eyes got watery

**Angelina : Perfect**

They got off the car and Erica follow her

Angelina walk in first and so did Erica

Angelina : I'm looking for Sheriff

Police Officer : What for ?

Angelina : I found this girl

Erica : my name is Erica Reyes

Police Officer : We had looking for many her for months

Erica start crying and Angelina hug her

Angelina **: Can we talk to the Sheriff Stilinski ? She already shaken up**

The police officer walk in the office of Sheriff and they follow

As the open the door Erica saw her parents and she really start to cried

She missed them so much

Feedback is Appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Old Friends

Erica parents were hugging her and Angelina stood back at the door

Sheriff walk to Angelina and closed his door to leave Erica and her parents

have a there moments

Sheriff : Thank you where did you find her ?

Angelina : In the woods while hiking she was trap in a whole

Sheriff : You look Familiar

Angelina : My family " Smith" used to lived here

Sheriff face light up and look at Angelina

Angelina : It's good to see you

Sheriff : Last time i saw you was with stiles was upset his favorite babysitter left

**Angelina : How is he doing ?**

**Sheriff : Good but a handful**

Angelina : Then he hasn't change much

Sheriff laughed and told her that she need to ask her more question

Erica's mom came out and hug Angelina

She was taken back and hug her back

Erica's mom : Thank You So Much

Angelina : You Welcome

Her parents were so happy Erica was back that they didn't care who took her?

Since Boyd and Argent already told them a story before

Angelina left and stiles walk in ...

She drove off to Derek's House

As she walk in with her bag she thought it was strange Derek door was open

Angelina thought that was strange

As Angelina walk in she a Woman about to Stab Derek with a mental pipes as he was on the floor

She rush to fight the woman

The Woman try to used to pipes against Angelina

Angelina block most her moves

until the woman hit Angelina in the stomach

From the strength Angelina knew she was one of the alpha pack

Angelina was on the ground and as the woman took a step back

She decide to tackle the alpha and the pipe felt right next to Derek

Derek grab it and now him with Angelina work to fight the alpha

Angelina grab the alpha neck and her teeth came out and she growl

The Alpha Woman used her feet to push Angelina off

She land on all fours and both woman girls eyes start changing

Soon both girls are starting going a full brawl

They were both ruthless with each other

Derek knew Angelina was fighting to make sure he didn't die

At this moment his was alone

Both Woman had marks on there body

Angelina caught the alpha woman trying to do a super woman punch

and Derek went behind the alpha and used his flaws to stab her back

The alpha woman felt to the floor and Angelina used her claws to mark here

the alpha .. They weren't going to killed her they were delivering a message

Derek toss the weak in pain woman outside

Angelina body was healing and look at Derek

Derek : You came back in perfect timing

Angelina : I will always have you back

Derek : I know , What happen with Erica ?

Angelina : With her parents and the sheriff will call me back for any question

Derek : You look Overwhelmed

Angelina : I'm when i came back to Beacon Hills i just expected to see you and deliver your Beta not a full fight .

Derek : Welcome a day in my life

Angelina : I'm tired can i crashed in your place

Derek : yeah go ahead

Angelina walk to his sofa and sat

Derek : Why are you going to sleep there ?

Angelina : because ...

Derek : Used my bed and i will sleep on the sofa

Angelina : I have a better Idea

Derek try not to smiled

Angelina : We share the bed ...

Derek okay follow me

Angelina walk beside him and Derek open his bedroom

His bed was King Size with Dark Blue Sheets

They walk in the room and Derek change on the other side of bed right in front her

Angelina didn't care as she took her shoes off while sitting on his bed

Derek look back and she took her pants off

She toss them to a chair next the bed

Nine Hours Later

A Alarm started ringing .. and it was Erica

She forgot how it so good to sleep on her bed and wake up to go school

As she got ready for school and look at herself in the mirror

She felt so glad to be back home

As Erica got dress with Black Pants and Tight blue shirt with Black Sweater

She put on her old black ankle boots

As she head downstairs her parents were waiting for here

Erica's parents didn't want to lived Erica out the house

but they knew it would be better she got back to her normal life

Erica mom kiss Erica as they park in the school

Erica: Mom I Loved You but don't embarrassed me

Erica mom : Sorry Erica

They walk in to the school and everyone was shocked she was back

Erica put on a brave face as walk into English class

Allison : She is Alive ?

Lydia : yes unless that it's her twin

Stiles Pointed to sit with here

As Erica sat down

Stiles grab her hand and Erica smiled at him

As she look around Boyd was sitting with Isaac

Lydia and Allison were staring at each other

The new teacher told them this junior year would different

**No More Excuses!**

She hand them a syllabus

Stiles read thew it while Erica grab a pen and wrote a note to Isaac

Stiles past to Isaac

As the day past by Erica was glad to be back but she remember how much

Erica hate school

She smart but Erica was annoyed with All The attention

People were being noisy and didn't really care about her

As soon The bell Ring Erica walk out and Scott Follow here

**Scott : Erica Wait**

**Erica : Hi Scott**

**Scott : Can We talk ?**

Erica : Yes later

Erica walk off and she want to get to Derek's apartment

Derek was waking up and Angelina open her eyes

She know realize they were cuddling

Angelina moved away and Derek whined

He open his eyes

**Angelina : Sorry**

**Derek : It's fine**

Angelina got up from the bed and he glance at her as she was in her shirt and underwear

She went to hallway and grab her bag that had clothes in it

Angelina walk back into his room and now Derek was just in his boxer without a shirt

She try to ignore seen Derek almost naked

Derek grab a towel and went to take a shower  
Angelina was brushing her teeth as Derek took a shower  
For a moment she glance at Derek Wet body and then he caught here staring at him  
Angelina : Don't take all the hot water  
Derek : I can't promised you that

Angelina got undress and got in the shower with Derek

Derek : Really ?

Angelina : Pass me the soap

Derek was glad the shower was big enough for the two

He hand Angelina the soap and Sponge

She start to wash her body and Derek lick his lips while washing hair

Derek and Angelina moved around as now She watching her hair

He grab her tightly and Angelina ignore him

Derek starting touch her wet body slowly with his hands

Angelina : Stop

Derek : (whisper in the ear) Your the one in shower with me

Angelina : True (moaned)

She start to touch his erect penis

Derek smiled and she turn around to kiss him

He grab her face and pulled her closer

Angelina grab his hair as Derek Pulled up against the shower wall

They kissing very passionately

They were both wet and cover in soap

Angelina bite his lip and Derek smiled at her

She turn off the water as he was holding her to get out of the shower

Derek toose Angelina to bed as he got top off her

He growl and Angelina had a smirk on her face

She try to pulled herself up and Derek grab her wet hair roughly

and Derek kissed very passionately

and starting kissing all her body slowly

As Derek enter her and they look at each other eyes

Angelina was touching his back and all the way to his waist

Derek was going in and out of her

She moaning and so was Derek

Derek kissed her and Angelina pulled his hair

They smiled at each other and were enjoying the moment

Derek start moving his hips and Angelina was scratching his back

Angelina flip her body and now she in control

She growl and Derek had a smirk on his face

He had his hands tightly on her back as she moved her hips

They kiss and soon both would forget for a few seconds the danger that ahead

Derek and Angelina were kissing their lips and neck

Derek Let out a loud Growl and Angelina smiled until she let out a weak Growl

They laid next to each other trying to catch a breath

Both were smiling until Angelina heard footstep outside Derek Apartment

Angelina face expression change and told Derek to get dress

Derek : Why ?

Angelina :Someone is coming

Derek look annoyed and stood up

Angelina hug him and kiss on the neck and touch his back with hers claw where she had scratch him .

Derek moved her body and now he was holding here

Angelina : maybe a other time

Derek kissed her lips for a few seconds and kiss Angelina neck

She moaned and Angelina bite his lip right before

Angelina got off from his Lap

She toss Derek a shirt as he put on his new black boxers

Now Both were getting dress quickly

As Derek went to open the door

She smiled at him and so did Derek

As she walk in and past him

Erica : Just came from school

Derek : Okay ? Why did you decide to come here ?

Erica : It was only place i could go

Derek nodded and went with Erica on the kitchen

Erica grab a apple and bite it

Derek : How was the first day being back ?

Erica : Good but kind annoying too much attention

Derek : I thought you like attention

Erica : I do but not right now

**Erica noticed Derek was less grumpy**

He also flirting with her

Derek drank water and he seem thirsty

She kept biting her apple

Erica : Is Angelina here ?

Derek : Yeah she going to help us with the alphas

Derek : That is what our packet needs.. We need to be stronger , ruthless . and ..

Erica turn around and saw Angelina walk in

**Angelina : Hi Erica**

**Erica : Hey**

**Derek : Where is Boyd and Isaac ?**

**Erica : Lacrosse Practice with Scott**

**Derek : They need to get here soon**

Angelina : (grab her keys on the kitchen counter )

Angelina stare at Derek eyes before she left

Erica : You too seem to ready each other

Derek : That happens as people become close in a pack

Erica : She was in your pack

Derek: Yes but a Few years ago

She heard Angelina drive off and she stood up

Erica : Don't you get lonely been here

Derek: I'm used to it

Erica walk from the kitchen to the Derek's living room and sat on the sofa

Derek sat next to her

They were trying to keep a distance from each other

Just a few minutes they had conversation Erica went to kiss Derek

She was sitting on his lap and was kissing him

Derek grab her wrist tightly : ERICA!

Erica : Derek

Derek : This is Wrong ?

**Erica : Why I'm a beta ?**

**Derek : Yes and your barely 17**

**Erica : I'm 18 in a month**

Derek : Still

Erica kiss him more rough and Derek push her off

She land on the floor and he stood up

Erica look mad and he walk closed to him

Derek : There is a time and place for everything

Erica : What do you mean ?

Now she heard Boyd , Isaac , and Scott open the door with a key ..

They walk in and saw Erica sitting on the sofa while Derek was eating

**Scott : Hey**  
**Derek : I have been waiting for all three to get her**  
**Boyd : We are here**  
**Derek : But Late**  
**Issac : Better Later then Never**  
**Derek gave them a serious stare** and look at Erica  
Erica now was standing next to Scott ,Derek , Boyd, Isaac

Derek : We have to Work as A Pack ..  
They nodded  
Derek walk to his Dungeon and they follow him  
Derek was going to teach them different moves  
Angelina walk back in to Derek Apartment and Locked it

She walk in when Derek had all off his pack hurt and beat on the floor  
She stood with her arms crossed and Derek turn his attention to here

Derek: What ?  
Angelina : Your suppose to make your pack stronger not Weaker  
Derek : You have a better idea ?  
Angelina : I do but there your pack  
Scott ask Isaac who is she ?  
Issac : Derek friend she can fight  
Derek : Go Ahead teach them something  
Angelina had a smirk on there face  
She walk right beside to Derek was standing

**Angelina : All have strong ability but everyone needs to learn how fight smart ( how to ready there opponent**)  
**They all nodded and Scott just stare at her**  
Derek : That is Scott  
Angelina : nice to meet you

Derek : What do you plan to do ?  
Angelina : You will see  
She picked Boyd from the ground and he stood on his feet  
She was going to trip him and Boyd stop her  
Angelina : Good  
She went to pick up Scott from the floor and he stare at her  
Scott thought she was going the same but she let him stand  
Angelina : Scott your stance is good  
She walk where Isaac was on the ground and He got up before she touch him  
Angelina (smiled) : Issac look how your standing  
Issac look at himself  
Angelina : S**tand with confidence like your ready for a fight**  
He nodded and Angelina went for Erica  
**Erica gave a mean stare and Angelina whisper something in ear**  
Erica got mad and try to punch her  
She block the punch  
Angelina : Good but it's better to do it this way  
She went behind Erica and tough her how to throw a good punch  
Derek just stare at Angelina  
Angelina : Now Boyd and Scott Fight  
Derek : What ?  
Angelina : Every one needs to know each other weakness in this pack .Watch each other when they fight so you know when your one your member of you pack needs help .

Boyd and Scott were holding back from hurting each other  
Derek : Don't Hold Back or this wouldn't Work !  
Boyd tackle Scott and had him on the ground  
Boyd was stronger then Scott  
Angelina : Don't Move!  
They stood still  
Angelina : Scott look how Boyd is position  
Scott : On Top of me  
Angelina : There more to that ... Where can you hurt him the most ?  
She moved away and let them fight  
Boyd had his hands on Scott Neck  
Angelina : Don't panic think of way out  
Scott used his right hand and punch Boyd on the face  
Angelina : Good but there is a easier way next time go the nose or a nerves on his shoulder  
They fought for a few more minutes and they got better at reversing each other moves  
Derek : Good who is next ?  
Angelina : Scott and Isaac  
Scott : What i just went ?  
Angelina : I know but Boyd is stronger then while Isaac has almost the same strength in you  
Isaac try to stand with Confidence and went to fight Scott  
Isaac while of fighting was unpredictable

Angelina : He is our wild card  
Derek : Yeah he is  
Suprisely Isaac beat Scott  
Scott was on the ground as Isaac took Scott shoulder out place  
Angelina : Scott stop thinking about who ever your thinking about ? Isaac i'm proud of you  
Erica : Who i'm you going fight ?  
Angelina : Derek  
Erica : Why ?  
Angelina : Your used to being Weakener i'm going to teach how to take advantage of this  
Scott ,Issac , Boyd were sitting behind Angelina in a corner  
Angelina : Erica ready him  
Erica : How ?  
Angelina : Look at him ...How is he standing ?  
Which foot is standing more dominately with ?  
Derek was standing with left foot as he was left handed  
Erica nodded and kick Derek leg  
Derek didn't move but it hurt him  
Angelina : Good but next timekick him  
She got behind Derek and touch his hamstring  
Erica nodded  
Derek was trying to hurt Erica but it was impossible  
He pin her on the ground  
Erica head butt him and Derek instinct took over  
He grab her neck and moved her head to make Erica's back off the ground hit the ground  
Erica was in pain and Angelina Look at Erica eyes  
Derek ready knew what was Erica was going to do  
Erica used her knee to hit Derek in the balls  
Derek had already moved back and Erica stood up  
Erica was loving it beating up Derek  
Angelina : That's okay for today  
Derek : Everyone go home but i want you back at nine in the morning  
All Left except Erica  
Angelina stop her  
Erica : Are you going to hurt me ?  
Angelina : I hope not  
Derek was closing the door and he stood in the hallway until he heard nothing coming the dungeon

Angelina was explaining to Erica how to be more smarter when fighting  
She though her knew tricks  
Erica was trying to take everything Angelina was telling her  
She thought to herself a woman body never caught her attention until now  
Derek walk in when Erica was against the wall pin by Angelina  
Both woman turn to look at Derek and kept fighting ...  
Derek : That is enough for today Erica go home  
Erica : Do I have to ?  
Derek : Why don't you want to go home ?  
Erica : My parents are out town ..I don't want to be alone  
Derek : They left you ?  
Erica : Yes it's was a big business meeting  
Derek : Fine but go the guest room  
Erica : I can go on the sofa since Angelina has the other room  
Angelina and Derek stare at each other  
Derek : Okay  
They walk to the living room as Angelina went into Derek's room  
Erica was in the sofa and Derek sat next her and gave a some covers and a pillow  
They stare at each other  
Derek : Good night Erica  
As he tried to stand up Erica kiss him  
Derek didn't push away  
She got on his lap and now were kissing more passionately  
Derek had his hands on her back and Erica had his hands on his hands  
Erica thought this was a dream until Derek stop her when she touch his chest  
Derek pulled away and said Enough  
Erica : Why ?  
Derek : Do i have to tell you every time  
Erica : I'm only seventeen  
She got off his lap and Derek smell different  
Erica didn't know Derek smell was saying his was getting turn on  
He walk to his room and Erica laid in the sofa  
She touch her lips and kept picturing Derek lips touch hers

Feed back is appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4: Mind Games

As Boyd , Scott ,and Isaac walk in Erica was on the sofa and Derek was standing

Derek: I Have been waiting for you to get here

**Scott : We are here now **

**Boyd : Better Late then Ever**

Isaac didn't say anything

Derek : How do you expect to beat the alpha ?

They didn't respond

Derek told them to follow him and they did

They went on the Dungeon and Tyler was going to show them new tricks

As Angelina walk in the his apartment the door was open

She closed the door and locked it

As Angelina walk in the hallway she heard pain and scream

Angelina walk to see Derek standing and his pack was on the floor Hurt and Bruise

Derek turn his attention to Angelina as she had arms crossed

**Derek : You have something better in mind**

**Angelina : Yes but it's your pack**

Scott whisper to Isaac Who is she ?

Issac: Derek's friend

**Angelina : Is your Choice**

**Derek : Go Ahead**

Angelina walk to where his pack was laying down in line

She help with Boyd stand up and Angelina Trip him

Angelina : Boyd your strong but you need learn how fight more to clever

She walk where Isaac was on the ground

Angelina help Isaac to get up

Angelina : Look how your standing Isaac

Isaac look at himself

Angelina : Stand with confidence like your ready to fight ..Scared you opponent before you even start the fight

She now walk where Scott was on the floor and Scott stood up before she touch him

Angelina had a smirk on her face and ignore him

Erica was on the floor and Angelina whisper something in ear

Erica got mad and Stood up to fight her

Erica try to punch her and Angelina moved out the way

She thought Erica how to throw a good punch

Angelina had an evil smile

Derek was letting her have the control on the pack

Angelina : Now you will Fight against each other

Scott : How is that going to make the pack stronger?

Angelina : It's good to know each other weakness so pack can hide them or make it become a advantage

They look at her and Angelina point to Boyd and Scott

Derek : **Fight don't hold back**

Scott and Boyd were going easy on each other

Angelina : Holding back will help you in real fight

Boyd tackle Scott

Angelina : Don't moved

Derek : Scott what do you see ?

Scott : Boyd is on top of me

Angelina : There more to that look how is place where you can take advantage off

Derek : Fight

Scott try to grab Boyd Arm but Boyd pick him and slam on the ground

Scott had hurt a nerve on his shoulder

Angelina : Scott what are you good at ?

Scott respond by being control of the rest of the fight

Derek : Stop Enough

Angelina : Issac got against Scott

Scott :(bruised and in pain) But i Ready Went

Angelina : I know i was here

Derek : you need to Isaac to see how is to fight someone your own strength

Issac got up and went to fight with Scott

Scott attack Issac first and he responded with spinning back punch

Angelina : I'm Impressed

Derek : You are?

**Angelina :(raise his eyebrows) He is your wild card**

Scott and Issac fought with each other until they now they knew each moves

Derek : Good Go sit

Angelina look At Erica

Erica : Who I'm Fighting ?

Angelina : Derek

Erica : Why ?

Angelina : I need you to used to fight someone stronger

Erica didn't want to fight Derek but she didn't have a choice

Derek was going easy on Erica

He pin on her on the ground

Derek eyes change

Angelina : Erica stay calm

She communicated with Erica threw her eyes

Derek ready knew what she going to do

Erica almost hit Derek in his balls with her knee

Derek Stood up and So Erica

Angelina : Erica look how Derek is standing ...Which leg is dominated ?

Derek was standing with his left leg more dominated

He was left-handed

Erica kick Derek on his left leg but didn't do anything

Angelina went behind Derek

She touch his back leg and pointed to his hamstring

Angelina : Next time kick him there

Derek: I need everyone back at nine am No Excuses !

Everyone left but Erica since Angelina stop here

Derek went to closed the door

Angelina : I'm going to teach you new tricks

Erica : Like

Angelina thought Erica how to stay calm even all her body was telling her to panic

As Derek walk back in and Saw Angelina standing close to Erica

Derek : We're finish for today Erica Go Home

Erica : I don't want to

Derek : Why not ?

Erica : I don't want to be Alone

Derek : Where are your parents ?

Erica : They left in a business trip

Derek : Fine

Erica : I will take the sofa since Angelina has the other room

Derek look at Angelina

Derek : Fine

Angelina walk away to Derek room

While Erica and Derek walk in the living room

Erica sat down and Derek gave a pillow and covers

She glance at him and they start talking

Before Derek knew it Erica was kissing him

He didn't reject her

Derek was enjoying for a minute or two

Erica : What is it now ?!

Derek : Do i have to say it again ?

Erica :(rolled her eyes) I'm barely 17 about to turn 18

Derek stood up and said good night Erica

Erica :(had a mad face) Good Night

Erica laid on the sofa and thought to herself how good it felt to kiss Derek lips

She felt sleep soon enough

So did Derek and Angelina

7am ...

Erica woke up to hear some weird sound she never heard before

She stood quietly and follow the noise to Derek's room

As far as she could heard Derek and Angelina were kissing

Derek pulled away and said good thing Erica is sleeping

Angelina ignore his comment and kissed him more tenderly

They look at each other eyes

Erica slightly open the door and saw

Derek was on top of Angelina

His wonderful perfect body was touching her

Soon they start touching each other once again

Angelina went on right side and Derek went behind her

Derek kiss her neck and was now touching her boobs more tenderly with his two fingers

Now they were spooning and Derek enter Angelina

She moaned and he kept going

Soon Erica saw Derek moaned and his naked body

Derek was more buff then she thought

His penis was so big and she wonder if all guys were the same

They were so into each other

Erica thought at this moment she wanted to be Angelina

Derek soon moved away from Angelina

Angelina went on all fours and Derek enter while pulling her hair

Derek was being more aggressive than before

He soon had his claws on Angelina waist as she moved her hips

Angelina let a weak moaned and stop moving while Derek was now going in and out slowly and then faster until he came

Angelina fell right side off the bed and Derek went to kiss her back and neck

Derek closed his eyes and as they cover in sweat and smell like each other

Erica was still standing and watch them Carefully

Angelina turn when to follow Derek as he moved to left side of the bed

She going to sleep on her chest until she Erica standing watching them

Erica knew she got caught ...

As Angelina moved away and stood up

Erica moved and act like she was sleeping in the sofa

Angelina walk the living room and grab Erica by her neck

Erica : I'm sorry

Angelina got on top of Erica

Erica try not make eye caught with Angelina .

Angelina : You like what you saw

Erica try to denied but she knew it impossible ..Her scent gave her away

Erica : What are you going to do ?

Angelina : Nothing but you have to tell Derek

Erica : He will kill me

Angelina : Maybe or ...

Erica look confused

Angelina got top off her and Erica follow her to Derek's room

As Erica walk she saw The wrapper off condoms were in the trash can

Angelina : You want Derek

Erica : Yes

Angelina : Kiss him

Erica : He reject me

Angelina : Try again

Erica slowly sat next to Derek

She touch his body slowly

Derek felt Angelina touch different

His eyes were still close but he was awake

As Derek open his eyes he Saw Erica kissing his neck and now his lips

Derek was about to push her off

Erica froze and Derek gave her a serious stare

Angelina : Erica Tell him what you were doing ?

Erica didn't respond and Derek flip her body and now she bottom of him with only covers separating them

Erica look scared and said I saw you too ..

Derek : Erica !

Erica : I didn't mean to

As Derek was going to hurt her

He smelled Erica scent

Angelina smiled

He look at Angelina

**Derek : What cruel game are we playing ?**

Angelina : You tell me .. you make the rules

Derek : (raise) You want me to choice  
Angelina nodded and look at Erica  
Derek let Erica go and she felt a relief  
As Erica stood up Derek grab her wrist tightly

Derek went behind Erica ear and before he even spoke she felt her body had chills  
Derek : Don't moved  
Angelina sat down a small sofa Derek had in his room  
Erica nodded and Derek kiss and bite her neck as he touch her under her shirt  
First he touch her stomach and slowly start to touch her perky boobs  
Erica moaned and Angelina just smiled  
Derek kept touching her body until he undid her pants  
Erica was beyond ready for Derek for make her his  
Derek stop and Erica Whined

He turn his attention to Angelina  
Derek : I want to kiss her  
Angelina : Noo!  
Derek : I thought we were playing by my rules  
Angelina : Let me guess your dirty little fantasy are coming true  
Derek gave a seductive stare and Angelina had a smirk on her face  
She got in front of Erica  
Erica flinch and Angelina touch her face and pulled Erica hair to her ears  
Angelina : Much better  
Erica was nervous and Angelina knew it  
Derek moved away from the bed and stare at them  
Erica went from the kiss  
This was her first time kissing a girl  
Angelina lips were soft and smell like cherry  
Erica accidentally touch Angelina sides of her stomach  
Angelina grab Erica hands and made her touch her boobs  
They were getting into the kiss and forget for a few seconds Derek was watching  
Angelina took Erica shirt off  
Derek thought this was great  
Two girls making out on his bed  
Erica try to pushed Angelina on the bed but Angelina stop her  
Erica was the one was lading down  
Angelina look at Derek as she start to kiss Erica neck  
Erica was moaning and she about to touch herself  
Derek :Erica don't touch yourself  
Erica listen but whined  
Angelina slightly bite Erica nipples  
Erica nails came out and she almost destroy the covers  
Angelina look up and Erica was smiling  
Derek : Take her underwear off  
Angelina slowly took Erica white underwear off and toss it to Derek  
Before Angelina did anything Derek was next to Erica face  
He kiss her and Erica was loving it  
Derek pulled away and Angelina was now on top of Erica as she kiss Derek

Both share at stare and Angelina work her way back down to Erica Dripping Vagina  
Angelina kiss her Erica thighs until she lick Erica inner lips  
Erica try to moved but Derek stop her  
Angelina lick her clit and now was sucking it  
Erica was moaning and Derek kiss her as he touch her boobs  
Angelina stop to look at Erica  
Derek look at Angelina  
Angelina : You should taste her  
Derek and Angelina change position  
Derek lick Erica clit  
His tongue was rough compare to Angelina  
Erica moaned and Angelina bite her lip  
Erica bit hers and Derek went to work  
She was heaven until her body did something never before  
Her body start to twitch and Angelina told her enjoy the ride  
Derek knew what was happening Erica was having her first Orgasm  
Erica let out a loud Scream of pleasure and Angelina kiss her to make sure the sound didn't carried to far  
Derek look up and Saw Erica touching Angelina Boobs with her two fingers on her nipples  
Derek : Erica you should taste Angelina  
Erica hesitated but for some weird reason she felt safe with Angelina  
Derek roughly made Angelina laid down  
Both Erica kiss Angelina body until Erica was in between Angelina legs  
She look up and Angelina pulled away from kissing Derek  
Erica :What do i do ?  
Angelina : Something i did with you  
Erica lick Angelina inner lips and lick her clit  
Angelina was moaning and Derek penis was throbbing  
Erica sucked on Angelina Clit and she closed her legs  
Derek open them and Angelina arch her back  
Angelina lead out a Weak moaned and Erica just stare at her  
Derek smiled at Erica and said don't stop until she tells you to  
As Erica listen and keep licking until she saw Angelina shoot fluids out her vagina  
They were stronger than Erica  
Erica lick Angelina juices  
Angelina : Erica (Moaned )  
Derek grab Erica arm and pulled her up  
Erica want more you could see it in eyes  
Derek : That's Enough for you  
Erica gave him sad face  
Derek : Go sit over there!  
Erica did and now Derek turn his attention to Angelina  
Angelina was trying to catch her breath when Derek Sat her on his lap  
They kissed very passionately and Both turn to look at Erica  
She was touching herself and went back to having sex ...  
Derek hold her tightly and Angelina knew Derek was super turn on because he felt bigger than normal inside of her  
Angelina moved her hips and change her rhythm as Derek moaned  
She slow down and Derek whined  
Angelina smiled until Derek used his claws on her back  
She moaned in pain and pleasure  
Derek now was using his strength to move her body up and down  
Derek would kissed her neck and bite her boobs  
Angelina moaned and she kept looking at Erica  
Derek growl and she turn his attention to his beautiful face  
Derek knew Angelina was going to orgasm as her walls start to spam  
Angelina and Derek kiss until both were orgasm at the same time  
Derek hold her in his arms until she pointed at Erica  
Erica had eyes closed and she was about to cum  
Angelina got off Derek lap and crawl her way to where Erica was on the sofa  
Without Erica know it Angelina inserted two fingers inside Erica  
She start to hit her g-spot and Erica was whimpering until she orgasm  
Erica thought this keeps getting better and better each time  
Angelina made Erica taste herself and moved away where Derek Was laying on the bed watching them  
Angelina laid next to Derek chest and Erica came closed to kiss Derek  
She stop herself and Derek whined  
Angelina smiled and look at Erica  
Erica want to laid close to Angelina instead of Derek  
Derek is surprised to see Erica cuddling next to Angelina  
Angelina was in the middle between Derek and Erica  
Erica felt sleep first and Angelina hug Erica tightly as Derek hug her tightly

**Feedback is appreacited :)**


	5. Chapter 5 :you and i

Angelina woke up first and realize it was almost 8:30

Erica was hugging her Tightly and so was Derek

She slowly moved Erica hands from her stomach

As almost got out the bed without waking anybody up

Derek open his green eyes for a second then close them

Angelina went to take a shower

The water felt so good

She got dress and saw Erica head was on Derek Chest

For a few seconds she felt jealous and then she stop herself

She walk out of his room to the kitchen to see what she could eat

As made herself pancakes and bacon

While drinking Her orange juice

She saw Erica walking out of Derek room half dress

Erica : (grab her head) Morning

Angelina : Morning you should go home in take a shower

Erica : I will can you drive me ?

Angelina : Yes but don't think we had a thing know

Erica : (smiled) No but it was fun

Angelina : For being a Virgin your ..

Erica face change

Angelina : Derek doesn't know ?

Erica grab one Angelina pancakes

She gave a mean stare and Erica smiled at

Angelina :(grab her keys ) let's Go

Erica follow her and they got in her black mustang

Erica told Angelina where she lived

It was only two miles away from Derek Apartment

Erica : (took a deep breath) Can I ask a Question ?

Angelina : (glance a second at Erica eyes) Go Ahead

Erica : Who did you lose it ?

Angelina : Derek

Erica : How old were you ?

Angelina : Younger than you

Erica : Where ?

Angelina : My room

Erica : Who made the first move?

Angelina : I did

Erica : Ohh

She smiled and park beside Erica house

Erica : Was is it special ?

Angelina : Yes and No

Erica : Did it Hurt ?

Angelina : No but Erica the first time you have sex most likely it will okay

Erica : (Nodded) Can i ask one finale question ?

Angelina : Sure

**Erica : Are you and Derek a thing ?**

**Angelina : Noo he is just good distraction**

Erica got out Angelina black mustang and went straight to her room to take a shower

As Erica got in the shower she thought to herself

She couldn't believe what just happen a few hours ago

Erica had the biggest smile on her face

She got dress and realize she would be late at Derek place

Erica brush her hair and put her black leather jacket before leaving

She noticed Scott was waiting for her outside

She smiled at him and got in the car

Derek got up and both girls were gone

He took a shower and brush his teeth as he came back to his room

His bed have new bed sheet and Angelina was brushing her hair

Derek : Thanks

Angelina ignore him as put eyeliner

He glance at her as he got dress

Derek : your mad ?

**Angelina : Are we talking about you or me ?**

**Derek : (smiled) You**

**She walk to where he was standing**

**Angelina : Why would i be mad at you ?**

Derek : The whole Erica thing

Angelina : No I'm not mad but remember she is young girl

Derek : I know

Angelina : Don't break her heart now

Derek : I won't but when Erica and i are alone we will talk

She walk away and **said if you said so**

Derek look at his watch and it already 10 as he ate Angelina Food

He was becoming impatient and Angelina just smiled at him

Derek : Why do you think me being impatient is funny ?

**Angelina : Your still the same only you try to act grumpy , meaner , and with a touch exterior**

**Derek : You're the same only your more dangerous and adventurous then when were kids .**

**Angelina : I was the one who corrupt you**

**Derek : Yes you were **

Angelina laughed and Derek smiled

Derek stare at her eyes and he went to kiss her

Angelina was touching his face as the kiss

She pulled away and Derek want more

**Angelina : Your pack should on their way**

**Derek : I know where is Erica?**

Angelina : She went home

Derek : by herself

Angelina : No i drove her home

Derek : Good

Angelina :I thought you don't care about her

Derek : Are you getting Jealous ?

Angelina :Nope

Derek grab her wrist tightly

Angelina : Your hurting me

Derek : How serious are we?

Angelina : Derek we are having fun

Derek : Okay ?

Angelina : You have fun with Erica or who ever you want

Derek : I wanted you

Angelina : Derek things have change

Derek : The old you would have die if ever told that

Angelina : I would but now I'm telling you take one day at the time

Derek :** If you say so**

As they going to kiss again the door got kicked open

Three Alpha came inside

Derek eyes change so did Angelina

One of the Alpha look so mean at Angelina

She was the one who fought her last time

The other two were twins

They look straight at Derek

Before they took a step further in the kitchen

Angelina growl at the end

The twins were surprise

Twins : Two Alphas ?

Angelina Look straight at them

The Woman from the pack now knew why her injuries didn't heal completely

Before they say anything Angelina rip her necklace off and toss the necklace right next to the alpha

They jump back and realize she just threw them Wolf Bane

The Alpha Woman : What The Hell ?

Derek smiled

**Angelina : Leave now before i rip you apart**

The Alpha Woman : We are not scared you

Angelina : Just What I wanted (her claws came out)

Before the Twins attack them Boyd and Derek fought the twins

Angelina went for The Alpha

The twins are taken back as Boyd was alive and Derek was being more powerful than before

For Angelina it was easy to take on The Alpha Female since she was already hurt

The Alpha Female was not going down with out a Fight

When Scott and Erica walk in the Derek Apartment

They saw a Full on Fight

Boyd , Derek , and Angelina work together

Soon the twins were down

and now the alpha female was down

Angelina had her boot on Alpha Female Throat

Angelina :You had three seconds before i killed you ..

The Alpha Female : Go ahead

Angelina : Why are you here ?

The Alpha Female didn't respond

Angelina : Find then i will make them watch you as i kill you

Twins : Don't !

Angelina : Why not ?

Derek is used to Angelina being ruthless but not like this

Twins didn't respond

Angelina : I'm going to see a message to your Alpha Leader

Scott look at Erica

Scott : Don't it !

Angelina : Look at the twins and snap The Alpha Female neck

Erica closed her eyes as she heard the neck snap

Twins : Your going to pay for this

They grab the alpha female body and left

Scott : You killed her

Angelina : Not quite

Derek : Calm down Scott Angelina didn't kill her

Scott: What did she do ?

Derek : She will wake up soon just that she will in extreme pain

Issac : She is going to die slowly in pain

Angelina : Yep their pack will see we are not afraid to fight back

**Scott: I'm not going to killed someone else**

**Derek : Then they will killed you**

Angelina : Forget morals and values when your fighting for your life

Derek : You three are late!

Scott : Sorry

Derek : sorry doesn't cut it

They knew all would be punished

Erica was surprise how a few hours later Derek was being tender and now

He was back to being mean grumpy Derek

Derek told them they would leave his apartment and go the woods

His pack need to get more with nature

They all follow Derek and Angelina was behind them

Derek made them spirit and run a hills

This was worst then any practice they did with Lacrosse

After a while they all puke

Derek : Look around you

Angelina : Start to use your heighten sense

The pack realize all your sense were better when they connected with nature

They could smell , taste , sight , touch , and hear more than before

Angelina smiled at Derek pack learn something new

Derek made his pack workout to the pointed they almost puke again

Derek : We are done for today

Angelina stop Scott

Derek :Scott stay with me for a bit longer

Angelina walk off with Issac, Boyd , and Erica

They reach back to Derek's apartment

They follow Angelina inside to the living room

Boyd : I have to go my mom is waiting me

Angelina : Okay be safe text Erica or Issac when you get home

Boyd : Okay

Isaac stare Angelina

Angelina : Yes

Issac : Where is your pack?

Angelina : Back Home

Issac : Why are they not with you ?

Angelina : They don't need to with me .. when times come you will meet them

Erica : How many are they ?

Angelina : Ten

Erica : Are they family ?

Angelina : Some other have been friends

Issac : I have to go

Angelina heard Derek and Scott coming

Scott left with Derek

Derek : Erica Are you staying ?

**Erica : Yes**

Angelina went to the Balcony and she used her phone

Erica : Why one moment are you mean and then tender ?

Derek : I'm still your alpha Erica

Erica : So what does it mean what happen early today ?

Derek : You tell me

Erica : I have always like you Derek

Derek : Erica why don't you find someone like your age ?

Erica : I don't want to

Derek : Okay

Angelina walk in and realize they were having a talk

Erica turn to look at Angelina

She was upset

Angelina look at Derek

Derek knew he should have never touch Erica

Erica got to hug Angelina and she hug her back

Angelina is annoyed but understood Erica

Derek went to refrigerator and grab a beer and gave to Erica

Erica : Derek why can we be with friends with benefits?

Derek : Do you really want that ?

Angelina drank from Derek beer

Erica : Yeah !

Derek : Fine by me but this between us three

Angelina : you mean you two

Erica : Why not three of us ?

Angelina : Your interest in Derek not me

Erica : Not true

Angelina: The beer is getting to you

Erica : I want to have fun

Derek : I understand Erica but you need what your feeling is Lust

Erica : Is that what i felt earlier today ?

Angelina : Yes

Now all three of them drank three beers

They were on the sofa sitting

Erica was touching Derek chest

Derek just look at Erica

Erica kept touching until touching his pants

Angelina took Derek shirt off

Erica unbutton his pants and saw Derek Bulge

Angelina was kissing with Derek

She pulled away from Derek and look at Erica

Derek took his pants off and Erica took his boxer off

Erica look up at Angelina

Angelina : Do want to do this ?

Erica : Yes

Derek Go ahead

Erica put her mouth on his penis

Derek moaned and she slowly start working her mouth in and out of her mouth

Erica mouth was small and his penis only went half way in

Angelina had her hands on his balls and touch them slightly

Derek was moaning and his eyes color was changing

Erica stop and Derek whined

Angelina look at Erica and she kiss her

Angelina grab Erica hands and touch Derek penis

Erica was now kissing Derek while Angelina went down on Derek

Sometimes Derek would pull from Erica as the pleasure was too much to handle

Derek knew he would soon cum

Angelina moved away and he shoot on her stomach

Erica look At Angelina and she lick her stomach

Derek taste like a little sweet but not like Angelina did

Erica want more but Derek told her be patient

He made sit across from the sofa

Derek took his attention To Angelina

She bit her lip and Derek kiss her neck

The slowly Derek took Angelina panties off with his mouth

She flip herself over and tease him by touching each other bodies

Erica was enjoying watching this two

As Angelina was going down between his legs

Derek grab her boobs and slowly start touching as he work her way up

He touch her clit and Angelina stay still

As she moaned Derek keep touching her clit even as standing up

Soon Derek Hug her tightly and flip her at end on the sofa

He look at Erica and she almost melted

Angelina look at Derek and he smack her butt hard

It left a red mark that fade away

He did again and this left hand was touching her clit and inner lips

Angelina growl and Derek Pulled her hair

He enter Angelina and she moves her hips in circle

Derek moaned and kiss her neck and lower back

They would stare at each other eyes

Derek was now thrusting in and out

Angelina was moaning and look straight Erica

Erica crawl her way to where Angelina

Angelina kissed and bite Erica boobs

Erica was kissing Derek

As Angelina was about to orgasm

Derek grab her right boobs while Erica grab her left

She let out a loud moaned/Growl

Derek came after and Angelina kept moving her hips in circle until she was done

They both trying to catch each other breath

Erica look at them

As Derek was sitting on the floor and Angelina sitting in front him

He touch her hair while looking At Erica

Derek : Erica laid on the floor

Erica did as told

Derek kissed Angelina just before going to where Erica was laying

As Derek got on top of her

Erica noticed he was beyond rip

Derek touch her face and whisper what should i do to you ?

Erica : Anything

Derek kiss her neck and Erica moaned

She look at Angelina smiling

Derek pulled away and look at Angelina

He slowly started kissing every part of her body

He really loved Erica boobs

He touch them and kiss slowly

Derek knew Erica was feeling over the moon

As her heartbeat was going crazy

Derek was now kissing her lower abs and stop right before he white panties

Erica moaned and Derek had smirk on her face

Derek : I can't go any further

**Erica : Why not ?**

**Derek : your just seventeen**

**Erica : I have only third weeks before i turn eighteen**

**Derek : We will wait until then**

Derek was going to get off her when Erica grab his hair pulled him closer

Erica wrap her legs around his waist

Derek grabs her hands and told her to hold to his neck

Derek start dry humping Erica

She knew it feel so much for better if Derek was to be inside but this will do for now

Erica was moaning like crazy and loved feeling Derek on top off her

She moaned in his ear and Derek loved it

Derek respond by moving slower to tease Erica

Erica whined and whisper Faster

Derek : What ?

Erica yelled Faster Derek

Derek smiled and increase his humping more

Erica was about to scream in pleasure when Angelina cover her mouth

Derek look at her eyes as she start to orgasm like just did last night

Derek laid next to Erica

Angelina got on top off Derek and start riding him

She had his hands on Derek six-pack

Derek let her have control for a few minutes

but then he flip his strong body on top

He glance look at Erica for a seconds before he put his hands on Angelina stomach

Angelina pulled Derek closure to kiss him

She had her hands on Derek's face

while Derek hands on her face

They kiss for a few seconds until Derek start to thrust roughly in and out here

Angelina moaned and Derek pin her

Angelina turn to Erica

Erica was amaze what they was doing

They were so sync with each other

Angelina look at him as Derek orgasm early

Derek laid between the two

Angelina look at Erica

Erica got on top of Derek

Derek : Don't think about it

Erica : I'm trying to go to Angelina not you

Derek : Why are you on top of me ?

Erica: You're in my way

Angelina pulled Erica from being top of Derek

They kiss and Angelina push Erica head between her legs

Erica look up and Angelina smiled at her

Erica : can i do what you did to me earlier?

Angelina wrap her legs around Erica Shoulder

Erica took as yes and start going down on Angelina

Angelina moaned louder when she was with Derek

Derek just watch them as Angelina back was arch

He wanted Angelina as soon Erica is done with her

Angelina was about to cum and she try to moved away from Erica's face

Erica grab Angelina waist and pulled her closer

Angelina came early and Derek smiled

Erica clean her and laid her head between Angelina chest

Angelina kiss Erica forehead **and whisper good girl**

Derek looked both them and he wanted Angelina one more time

Erica look at Derek with a smiled

Derek grab Angelina hand

Angelina turn her attention to Derek

Erica moved from Angelina chest with an upset face

Derek got up and pick Angelina up

He slam Angelina on the wall

Derek growl and she smiled at him

As Derek kiss her as he enter Angelina

Angelina was touching his back and her claws came out

She scratch his back and Derek bite her on the shoulder

The last thing Erica remember before sleeping is Derek and Angelina having against the wall

Derek and Angelina had sex until five in the morning

Until both were super tired and Derek pick Erica body

to put her on the sofa

Derek and Angelina went to sleep in his room

They cuddle and Derek kiss her neck before going to sleep

Erica woke up and realize she was alone ..

She walk in Derek room and saw them sleeping

Erica look at clock

It was 9 in the morning  
She want to go home and take a shower  
Erica smelled of sweat  
She got dress and decide to leave

As she got home  
Erica went to take a shower  
She wash her body and hair  
Erica body felt now relax but her mind kept thinking of what happen the last night  
As she got of the shower and dry off her hair  
She walk into her room and jump when saw Isaac sitting on her bed  
He was wearing Black pants with a long baggy shirt  
Erica : You just scared me  
Isaac : Sorry  
Erica : What are you doing her ?  
Issac: I want to talk you  
Erica : True we haven't talk since i have been back  
She sat down next to Isaac  
Isaac : Where are your parents?  
Erica : Business Trip  
Isaac : Oh  
They smiled at each other  
Erica : I miss you Isaac  
Isaac : So did i  
They went for a hug and as they pulled away  
Erica kept looking at his lips  
She kiss him and he kiss her back  
As she pulled away Erica noticed Isaac was blushing  
They look at each other eyes and this time Isaac kissed Erica  
His kiss was more sweet and tender Derek  
Isaac was going to stand up but Erica pulled him closer to her  
As they fell down on the bed and kept kissing  
While there hands touch each other bodies

Derek woke up and turn around  
He thought he was happy to see Angelina open her eyes

Derek : Morning  
Angelina : Morning (grumpy tone of voice)  
Derek : What's wrong ?  
Angelina : I need to sleep more  
Derek : Go ahead  
Angelina : (touch Derek face) Derek as much as i enjoy having sex with you  
Derek listen carefully  
Angelina : we need to take a break  
Derek : Full moon is coming in two days  
Angelina : yep  
Derek : I have to get my pack ready  
Angelina : You have to tight them up  
Derek : So making things so sexual  
Angelina : I'm not (she laughed)  
Derek : Where is Erica?  
Angelina : probably on the sofa  
Derek : remember our first time  
Angelina : Yes i was the one who kiss you  
Derek : I kept telling you our parents would find out  
Angelina : I told they wouldn't  
Derek : How things have change  
They both smiled at each other and Derek realize he had to get off bed  
Even though he didn't want to  
Derek got off the bed and was going to call Issac

Isaac phone was ringing but he was to busy kissing Erica  
She smell great and he couldn't believe Erica was kissing him  
The phone didn't stop ringing and Erica was becoming annoyed  
She pulled away from kissing him and told him to answer it  
**Isaac : Hello **  
**Erica heard the voice on the phone and it was Derek**  
**Derek : I need you here less than an hour**  
**Isaac : i will**  
He hung up and Erica want more Isaac  
As he took his shirt off Erica was going unbutton his pants  
She knew he was just nervous as he was  
They kiss some more than as Issac was going to take her towel off  
Her door open  
They both turn around to look it was Derek

Feedback is appreciated :D


	6. Chapter 6 :Damage Souls

As Derek got back home and didn't mind for once how quiet his apartment was

He just relax and listen to music as he felt sleep

Angelina was almost home when she saw Issac

Issac wave at her and she smiled at him

She walk close to him ..

**Isaac : Your still Awake ?**

**Angelina : I will crash eventually**

**Isaac : What are you up to ?**

Angelina : Going parents house to get somethings before i go back to my apartment

Isaac : Your Leaving

Angelina : Don't worry i will be back

Isaac : sorry I'm acting like your my friend

Angelina : that would be nice

He smiled at her

Angelina : Your really sweet i hope you don't Change

**Isaac : All the girls want the bad boy**

**Angelina : Then those girls turn into Woman and realize good guys are way better to be with**

Isaac : Is that what happen to you ?

Angelina : Sort off but my sucker for damage soul

Isaac look down

Angelina : I did i say something to upset you

She touch Isaac arm and told him the pain your feeling will fade after a while

Isaac look up and gave a weak smile

Angelina : What are you going to do in next couple days?

Isaac : Nothing much

Angelina : Want to now how life is outside of Beacon Hills ?

Isaac : I would love to

Angelina : Meet in my parents house in 30 minutes

Isaac : Is Derek going to be cool with it ?

Angelina : I will tell him

As she got home Alice was home with peter playing poker

Alice hug her and she hug her back

Peter try not to look At Angelina

**Alice : Where are you going ?**

**Angelina : Back home for a little while**

**Peter : By yourself**

**Angelina :Yes**

Peter : Really With Who?

Angelina : Alice peter is more noisy than i remember

Both Peter and Alice knew that Derek and Angelina probably got in a fight

Alice : Be careful

Angelina : I will

She got went into her room , Took a shower and got dress

Angelina let her thick hair down while putting a head band

and put red lipstick with dark liner

She wore shorts and Lime shirt

She was glad summer was here

As she grab her bag and was about to head out

Peter step right in front of her

Angelina gave him a serious face

**Peter : We are going to miss you**

**Angelina : Please don't make a mess of this house**

Peter realize she was really calm and not mad

He moved out the way and she closed the door

Her phone ring and she ignore it

Issac was waiting outside as she start her car

He got in Angelina's car

Angelina : Calm down I'm not going to hurt you

Isaac : I'm really nervous

Angelina : Hopefully that will fade away

Isaac : I told Scott i was going with you

Angelina : Okay

She drove off and Isaac was taping his fingers

Angelina : Go ahead listen to music

Isaac was listing to Rock

Angelina:I will always thought we more of hip pop

Isaac : I'm

Angelina : Listen to what you want

Isaac : How far we going ?

Angelina : Far enough to have fun

Isaac felt sleep after a while and she couldn't help to think he was so young

As she park her car in her condo and Issac woke up

He was amaze and Isaac follow her

As she open her door

Angelina was happy arrived home

Issac : Your house looks so

Angelina : Where you thinking it would be dark

Isaac : Yes

Angelina : No i loved a colorful peaceful house

They walk into her hallway leading to living room

Isaac: Your drew that

Angelina : Yes

Isaac : How long did it take you?

Angelina : a week

Isaac : The painting look so Dark

She drew a man looking at himself with at different mirrors

Each mirror he look at himself add something new or different

**Angelina :Is about a man being lost ,confused ,and wanting more out life**

Isaac didn't say anything

Angelina : Want something to drink ?

Isaac : Sure

Angelina : What do you want ?

Isaac : a glass of water would be nice

Angelina : (open the refrigerator ) Alice finally brought food

Isaac : She lives with you

Angelina : Yes

Isaac : I lived with Scott

She hand him the glass of water

Angelina touch his hand and could feel the hurt ,abuse , happiness he been with

She pulled away

Angelina : you trust Scott

Isaac: Yes

Angelina : (smiled) that's good but let's have fun

Isaac : Sure FYI I'm barely eighteen

Angelina : Okay Ever been to Painting Party?

Isaac : No

Angelina : Great i will be your first

Isaac: You sound excited

Angelina : It will but also kind messy

Isaac : Awesome

As they bond before the party

Derek was waking up from a long nap

As he open his eyes

Derek saw Erica walking in

She was wearing blue daisy duke short with red shirt

Erica : Finally your wake up

Derek : How long have you been here ?

Erica : Like two hours

Derek : Don't you have somewhere else to go

Erica : No Isaac is ignore me

Derek: That's strange he follows you like a puppy

Erica smiled

Derek : That is not something to be proud of

Erica sat next him and look at him innocently

She put her hand on his chest and Derek ignore it

Erica want to kiss him but she couldn't read him

Derek : Is that what you came for?

Erica : No i came for this

She touch his crotch and Derek was trying to be calm

Derek: Erica!

Erica: That's my name

Derek : You loved to push boundaries

Erica touch him more rough

Derek : Stop

Erica: Why ?

Derek : You're a little girl

Erica : Come on

Derek : You're a handle full

Erica grab his hands and put on her breast

Derek was trying to control being impulses

Derek kissed her and thought forget about everything

Erica was loving kissing him

Both eyes were changing

Erica pulled away and Derek pulled her close

She was now on his lap and Erica arch her back

Derek had his hands on Erica face

They kissed until Derek undress Erica

Erica took his shirt off

He took her bra off and unbutton on his pants

Derek pick Erica up and went to the guest room

As they were going to have fun ...

Isaac was enjoying been a normal Teen

He was at painting party with Angelina

As they arrived Isaac met some on her pack

One girl name Emily was round his age with red hair and brown eyes

She was flirting with him

Angelina noticed he was being awkward

She whisper in his ear calm down she will come to you

Soon Emily and Isaac were talking and flirting

He didn't feel guilty at all

As the night went around Angelina , her pack , and Isaac were having fun .

Her pack had ten people .

Emily was the youngest she was Isaac age

The rest were older four man and four were woman

They came to Angelina and Alice when there lives in hard times

Alice and Angelina help them out

They would always be Thankful to her

Her pack lived normal life's and nobody would think they werewolves

Isaac after a couple drinks want dance with Angelina

Angelina knew he was drunk

Isaac was shy and now he was social butterfly

They dance until Angelina got tired and Emily didn't leave Isaac alone

The party end until five in the morning

**Isaac : this is the most i had a in a long time**

**Angelina : Great my goal has been accomplished**

Isaac hug her and she was taken back

Angelina : Is sac i care you in all but now you have taken a shower before you get my house dirty with paint

Isaac : As you wish

He took he shirt off and was soon unbutton his pants before going upstairs

Angelina : Go the third room

Isaac listen and went straight to shower

As he was going to start to take a shower

**Meanwhile In Beacon Hills**

Erica and Derek were laying next each other

Erica : When are we going to have sex ?

Derek : So we just did right now .

Erica : That's oral i want

Derek :(smiled) until your eighteen

Erica : What if i make change your mind

Derek : Like you can

Erica gave him a mischievous face

Derek : your tired and cover in sweat

Erica: I know that was a mind-blowing

Derek had a small smirk on his face

Erica : one more time

Derek : sure but this time you go first

As Erica and Derek were having fun

Isaac was getting out the shower and he no idea where he left

His clean clothes

As he look around the house and didn't find them

Issac went to open Angelina door

As he open she wasn't there until he realize she was taking a shower

Should he peak ..

The Bathroom door was slightly open and he couldn't help it

She was cover soap and washing her hair

Isaac thought Derek was a Lucky guy

He try to make a step back and knock the lamb down

Angelina just finished washing her hair and step out

She knew it was Isaac

Angelina got the bathroom and He cover his eyes

Angelina : Can you pass me the towel

Isaac: Sure

He was trying not look

Angelina try not to laughed

Isaac was innocent for his age

She wrap her self in a towel and took his hand off his eyes

Isaac: I was Looking my Clothes

Angelina : There downstairs

Issac :(blushing ) Sorry i saw you

Angelina : No Way

Isaac : Your not going to

Angelina : Nudity is apart of life

Isaac : Ohh

As he try to walk Angelina grab his towel

Isaac try to cover up

Angelina : Now you know how i feel

Isaac froze and Angelina gave his towel back

Angelina : Goodnight Isaac

Isaac walk away fast and said good night

As he walk downstairs

Isaac found his bag that he had some couple of clothes  
He didn't know how long this vacation was  
As he grab the bag and head back to the room  
He put black boxer and white tank top  
As he touch the queen size bed  
It was extremely soft compare to Scott Sofa  
It had white lacy sheets  
He laid on the bed  
Isaac mind start wondering  
All his mind would go to Angelina naked both  
He knew he had seen Erica body naked  
Just a couple of days ago  
He thought he had a connection with Erica  
Isaac knew Erica just used him  
He wonder If Angelina had something with Derek  
He could see they had connection but how far their connection went  
Isaac couldn't go to sleep but to make worse he got a boner  
He didn't want to touch himself in someone else house  
Maybe he should downstairs and it would fade away  
As he open the door and took two steps  
He saw Angelina coming from Downstairs  
He closed the door and Angelina thought that was strange  
She knock on his door  
Angelina : Isaac i hope every time we see each other it's going to awkward  
Isaac :(behind the door) No not all  
Angelina : Can i come in?  
Isaac : Noo  
Angelina : Are you okay?  
Isacc : Yes ?  
Angelina open the door and Isaac went to the bed  
He cover himself with a pillow  
Angelina was in tank top and short pjs  
Isaac try to look calm  
Angelina : Sorry i thought it the bathroom situation i was joking  
Isaac : You did it was fine  
He blushing  
Angelina : Do you want to talk about anything?  
Isaac : Noo  
Angelina : As time goes you will become comfortable in your skin  
Isaac : I hope so  
She look down and realize why Isaac was acting strange  
Isaac : Can i ask something ?  
Angelina : Go ahead  
Isaac : As A Werewolves do your  
She read his eyes  
Angelina : Do we get urges?  
Issac nodded  
Angelina: Yes but for you it's worse your a teenager  
Isaac : Great  
Angelina: ( try not laugh) Any other questions ?  
Isaac : No but a favor  
Angelina look at him strange  
Isaac : Don't Tell anyone about this  
Angelina : I won't

Isaac smiled at her  
She look at him and walk away  
Isaac thought If i were your age would you  
Angelina : Maybe  
Isaac don't read my eyes  
Angelina sorry it's a habit

Meanwhile Beacon Hills  
Derek and Erica were sleeping now but they couldn't sleep far apart  
Their body language said everything

Angelina house  
Isaac was sleeping when he felt someone touching him  
He whined and toss until he hear someone whisper his name  
He open his eyes and saw Angelina smiling  
Isaac froze and she next to him  
For some reason he pull Angelina and kiss her  
She was been tender to him and now he was top off her  
He was touching her body and he was feeling her heartbeat increase

Things were getting steamy and hot rather quick  
He was in control and she let him  
They both got undress quickly  
There kissed was passionate yet tenderly

He kissed her neck while she touching his body  
Her hands were so warm and every touch she did made Isaac wanted her more

Isaac slowly enter her and she start to kiss him once more  
His eyes were so blue  
Both bodies were sync as one  
The pleasure he was feeling was like never  
He had one hand on head bed board  
Isaac heard Angelina moaned his name  
They look at each others when he heard his name  
He open his eyes and thought this was all a dream  
They girl laying next to him wasn't Angelina it Emily  
Emily smiled at him and he smiled back at him  
She kiss him on the cheek and left  
Isaac got up and realize he is nake

He got dress rather quickly and head downstairs  
As he walk around the house before getting to the kitchen  
Isaac jumped when he saw Angelina  
Angelina : Morning  
Isaac touch his hair that just made messier

Angelina : Your still hangover  
Isaac : I guess so  
Angelina had him orange juice  
Isaac : You know how to have fun  
Angelina : You show me Social Butterfly  
Isaac : I remember  
He sat down and start eating food on a plate  
Angelina : That was mine  
Isaac : Sorry  
Angelina : Finish now you ready bite half it

As Isaac finish eating  
Angelina was on her phone  
As she hang up  
Angelina : Next you have company keep it down  
Isaac :( blush) i will  
Angelina : your so shy it's kinda cute  
Isaac : You think i'm cute  
Angelina : Your too young for me  
Isaac : So if i was your age  
Angelina : Maybe  
He smiled and she touch his face  
Issac noticed she had a scar on her wrist  
Isaac : How did you get that?  
Angelina : The Argent  
Isaac : Oh  
Angelina : Yeah it's fine you can touch it  
Isaac touch it and it look painful  
Angelina made eye contact with him  
He want to kiss her  
Angelina kiss him on the cheek  
She smell really sweet  
Isaac : I'm predictable  
Angelina : No but is always the same look

He smiled and realize it was nice for change to have a peaceful place

As A Week Went Issac went different place with Angelina

They went hiking , to the beach , Different party that Issac had fun , overnight movie marathon.

It was mainly comedy and horror movies.

Angelina even took him shopping from not such dark clothes .

Issac : I look a like normal teenager

Angelina : Yes not like rebel without a cause

They were getting used to each .

As time went by fast

They forget about Derek

Beacon Hills

Derek : Where is Isaac ?

Scott: With Angelina

Derek : He is ?

Scott: He left a week ago

Erica thought it was fun to see Derek got jealous

Most of the time she could read him

Derek :(look at Erica) Why didn't you tell me?

Erica: He has been ignore me remember

Boyd : Erica where have you been?

Erica : at home

Boyd : You have different since you been back

Erica : Every one changes

Derek called Angelina phone

He was becoming impatient

As she pick her phone

Derek heard Angelina laughed and he guess the other laugh was Issac

Angelina : Yes

Derek : When are you coming back?

Angelina : In a couple of days

Derek : Why did you take Issac with you?

Angelina : Everyone needs a vacation from Beacon hils

Derek : Why didn't tell me earlier?

Angelina : I did you just never pick up your phone

Derek : Are we playing games now?

Angelina : No

Derek took a deep breath

Angelina : Light up Derek ..I know you had your fun

Derek : We will talk when you get back

Angelina : Okay try not to more moody

Derek : Bye

As he hang up

Derek turn to his pack

Scott had to leave to work

While Boyd and Erica want to hang out

Derek was mad and didn't care they left

He had fun with Erica but as Week they spent together She could be annoying

Erica was bratty and always wanted what she want

Derek was the same way so they clash

Peter walk in and good mood

He Derek sitting down on the sofa

Peter : You're the same (sat down next to Derek)

Derek : What do you want ?

Peter : spend time with my only nephew

Derek : I don't Believe you

Peter : What's bothering ?

Derek : Since when do you care?

Peter : I have always Care

Derek rolled his eyes

Peter : Your mad because The Alphas ,Erica , or Angelina

Derek : All three

Peter : I can help with two

Derek : How ?

Peter : Why can't you choice ?

Derek took a deep breath

Peter : Both are beautiful but after a while that fade and you start to realize if there met for you

Derek : That is why i like both of them

Peter had smile on his face

Derek : What ?

Peter : Lust doesn't last long

Derek : Look who is talking ?

Peter : I know because now I saw Alice i don't need anyone else

Derek : I'm talking to Peter Manipulative Hale

Peter : Okay i try to help you . The only person that gets out your moody self is Angelina .

Derek : I will have to a tough situation to make

Peter : Erica is barely going turn eighteen . She has a lot to learn Derek Can you handle that?

Derek : I will only know time will tell

Peter : If you say so

Derek and Peter haven't talk like this in a long time

Usual they fighting over anything

Peter look up and saw Alice coming

Alice smiled at Derek and see then look at her phone

Alice laughed and Peter look at her

Alice : What ?(She show peter her phone )

Peter : Is that Isaac ?

Alice : I guess

Derek turn to look at the picture and it was Issac smiling with a girl

Alice : Emily seen very happy

Peter : Isaac found a girl

Derek : How did you get those pictures?

Alice :A friend of mine send them

As she went through her picture Alice stop and saw a picture of her sister

She should Derek

Angelina was cover in paint and laughing while dancing

Peter : She knows how party ?

Alice : My sister is fun to be around

Derek : When is she coming back?

Alice : I don't know she having fun

Derek : I noticed

Alice :Why do you string along my sister?

Derek : I don't string her along .She grown Woman

Alice : Funny you say that when your messing with blonde girl

Peter: Erica

Derek :Who are you to judge?

Alice : I wouldn't care but having sex with sister

Peter : Are you being careful?

Derek : Peter you're not helping

Alice : The least i want is you having a kid with my sister

Derek : If that ever happens is between Angelina and I

Alice was becoming irritated

Derek : Your funny Alice because you're the last person who should talk to be about being moral

Alice was she was younger and two years ago was Mess

Alice gave him a serious face and Derek was irritated

Derek : You two can stay here . I'm Leaving

Alice : That's the problem you always leave

Derek didn't turn back and got in his car

He wanted to see Angelina

Derek called Issac

Isaac gave him all the information

None Would stop Derek now

Angelina : I just finish order pizza

Issac : Did you get wings?

Angelina : Yeah

As the door bell rang

Angelina thought it was too early to be the pizza

As she open the door

Derek was standing there

Angelina smiled but she noticed he is irrated

They stare at each other and Derek knew the decision he was going to make


	7. Chapter 7:Choices

It was Erica standing them right in front of them

She look upset

Derek : Leave !

Erica walk out to the Derek dungeon and but could hear them having sex

Brooke knew Erica killed the buzz for her

But it didn't stop Derek

It just made it worse

Derek was being super rough and Angelina push him away

Derek looked at her eyes and said_ ignore her _

Angelina shook her head and Derek just kiss her very tenderly

She pushed him and Derek hit the wall

Angelina: NO!

Derek pulled up his pants and Angelina went to clean herself

He knew went to the other bathroom and Clean himself

As he got out he clean the kitchen

Since they made a mess

Derek didn't know how to approach Angelina

As he took a step to walk to his room

He saw Issac , Scott , and Boyd Walking in

Derek : I will be with in a second

Scott ready knew they had to Derek dungeon and wait to him

As Derek open his room

He saw Angelina had change clothes

She was wearing black pants , black shirt , and her combat boots

Her hair was in high bun

Derek took a step to her and Angelina was mad

As Scott , Boyd , and Isaac enter Derek dungeon

They saw Erica

Issac smiled at her while Erica gave her a weak smile

He thought it was strange they just have been together in the morning

Erica was the first to heard Derek and Angelina fighting

Even though the pack didn't understand why they were saying

Erica : Poor thing there fighting already

Scott : Your still into Derek

Boyd : After all this time Erica

Issac was hurt and he try to hide it

Erica : Scott look who talking your still in love with Allison

Issac : They broke up months ago

Erica : Poor you

Boyd : Don't be a bitch !

Erica : I have every right

Scott and Isaac ignore her

Derek walk in first and Angelina look annoyed

Angelina : Here is your wonderful Chains

She toss them in a heavy box

Derek :We all know how this goes

Each one grab their chains and follow Derek to cellar

Derek tie up Boyd and Scott

Angelina tie up Isaac

They were talking with their yes

Isaac : Are you okay ?

Angelina : I will thanks for your concern

He noticed she was upset

Derek went tie up Erica

She had biggest smile on her face until Derek put a mental chain crown on her

Derek : Help me

Angelina ignore him until she was done with Issac

**Angelina : Think of something that calms you down**

She walk next to Erica and grab her arms tightly

As Derek was hurting Erica by putting the chain crown

Erica scream and Angelina just hold her tightly

She thought Angelina would break her arms

Angelina let her go and Derek eyes follow Angelina

Peter walk in and saw them all chain up

Angelina ignore him

The sun went down and all three knew fun was just starting

Angelina : Have fun i have my pack to check on

Peter : Alice is doing fine

Angelina nails came out

**Peter : I love a good chick fight**

**Angelina : you're not worth my time**

**Peter : That is now what you sister said last time**

Angelina stab him with her claws

Peter was gasping for air

Angelina : I wonder if she did this to you last night

Peter was puking blood and she drop him

She clean her hands with peter shirt and smiled at him before leaving

Peter : Now i know why you can't get enough of her

Derek : Shut it up!

Peter left Derek alone for a while

Derek mind try not to wonder about Angelina

As time pass by

Scott and Isaac behave

For Boyd and Erica were the problem

Erica broke her chain and jump to killed Peter

Peter push her away but she went after him

While Derek fought Boyd

Peter was pinning Erica and She was growling

Peter push Erica to the wall and she passed out

He went to help Derek with Boyd

Both are exhausted and it's had been three hours since the sun went down

They heard Loud growl

Derek went back into the dungeon

Erica used the broke chain to try choke Derek

It was working and Derek was trying to fight her off

Erica turn her attention to the footsteps she heard

Erica let go of Derek and went to attack Angelina

Angelina grab Erica by hair with her right hand

With her left hand she had Erica neck

Derek stood up and chain her with heavier chains that peter gave him

Boyd was calm now but Erica wouldn't give up

Peter : Go ahead

Angelina stab Erica neck with her claws

Erica felt to the floor and passed out

Derek knew Erica would be out for the rest of full moon

As all three are tired they were sitting in the living room

Stiles came running in  
Derek : Yes  
Stiles : The Alpha kidnap someone  
Peter : Who ?  
Stiles : Amber  
Peter : Is she important ?  
Stiles: She is my friend  
Derek : We will try to find her after full moon  
Stiles : What about now ?  
Angelina : Peter go with stiles  
Peter : Why ?  
Derek : I have to stay with the pack  
Peter: Fine Let's go Stiles  
Stiles walk out with Peter  
Peter: (look at Angelina ) I won't hurt him  
Derek made eye contact with Angelina  
Angelina : Not the time  
Derek : Why not ?  
Angelina : We will talk when we are alone  
Derek agree  
The sun was rising and the pack was sleeping  
Stiles and Peter came back with no clues  
Stiles felt sleep on the floor and Peter left  
Derek is tired and felt sleep on Angelina lap  
Angelina stood awake until it 8am  
She woke up Derek  
Derek and her check on the pack  
All were waking up now  
They unchained them and  
Angelina : Scott stiles is sleeping on the sofa  
Scott : I will take him home  
Boyd was waiting for Isaac  
Erica thought Isaac was going to wait for her  
He left without even looking at her

Erica was hurt neither Derek or Isaac pay attention to her  
As Angelina was sitting on sofa and Erica gave a mean stare  
Derek was too busy to putting the chains away  
Erica : I'm sick of you  
Angelina : Okay ?  
Erica walk right in front of Angelina  
She stood up  
Angelina : Do you really want to do this ?  
Erica : I'm not afraid of you  
Angelina just smiled  
Erica was mad and want to take on some one else  
Angelina : Your mad because you didn't get all the attention  
Erica didn't' respond  
Angelina : Let me guess the bite change you to the girl you want to me but still inside you're the same insecure little girl  
Erica was furious  
Angelina thought it was funny  
Erica punch Angelina in the face  
Angelina respond by tackling Erica on the floor  
She didn't want Erica but Erica had other intention  
Erica try to head butt Angelina  
Angelina grab Erica head and slam on the ground  
When Derek walk he saw Erica was in pain  
As Derek Grab Angelina  
Erica try to take a cheap shot at Angelina  
Derek push Erica  
Derek : Enough !  
Erica : She start it  
Derek : Really ?Erica  
Erica try to play the victim  
Derek almost believe her

Except her eyes told away  
Erica smiled as Derek turn his attention to Angelina  
Derek : Teach her lesson  
Erica : Great  
Angelina : Do you really want me to hurt her ?  
Erica face change to panic  
Derek :(turn to Erica ) You lied me to Erica  
Erica : Did not!  
Angelina took a step back as Derek and Erica were fighting  
Erica : Why do you like so much ?  
Derek : Leave Angelina out it  
Erica : No she the problem

Except her eyes told away  
Erica smiled as Derek turn his attention to Angelina  
Derek : Teach her lesson  
Erica : Great  
Angelina : Do you really want me to hurt her ?  
Erica face change to panic  
Derek :(turn to Erica ) You lied me to Erica  
Erica : Did not!  
Angelina took a step back as Derek and Erica were fighting  
Erica : Why do you like so much ?  
Derek : Leave Angelina out it  
Erica : No that's the problem

Derek : Erica this one of the reason i didn't want to get involve with you  
Erica : you act like my age is such a big thing  
Derek : Look how your acting  
Erica : you're the one that turn me  
Derek : You agree  
Erica was mad so was Derek

**Erica : I'm tired that you treat me like an object I'm a person**

**Angelina : Then carried yourself differently**

**Erica look at Angelina **

**Angelina : Your so much more than girl who try to act sexy to get attention . That will get old very soon**

Erica : Your Jealous

Angelina : Go ahead think that

Erica : Don't act all highly and moral on me

Angelina : Forget it even try to help you

Erica : I don't want to your help !

**Derek : You forget your I'm talking to a teenager **

**Erica : I'm about to turn eighteen but on the other hand go around turning Teenagers**

Derek : You act like me turning was so such a bad thing

This is the last thing Derek or Angelina wanted  
Both are tired and haven't slept  
Well Derek took a nap and Angelina watch over him  
Erica : No it wasn't  
Derek look into her brown eyes and Angelina was going to leave  
Derek : Wait  
Angelina : Have fun with Erica I'm not in the mood to deal with you two  
Erica : Walking away makes everything better  
Derek : Erica you don't always have to say something back  
Angelina Left and Derek didn't know if to follow her  
or stay  
Erica smiled as Derek stay still  
Derek heard the door slam  
Erica : Just us two  
Derek : Go bother someone else  
Erica : Maybe i will  
Derek : Like i care  
Erica : You don't care about me  
Derek didn't say anything  
Erica : Maybe i will go find Isaac  
Derek : Go ahead the door is that way  
Erica got upset  
Derek : Your used to getting what you want Erica not with me  
Erica : What is that i want Derek?  
Derek : You loved attention  
Erica : Yeah i remember you tell me how beautiful i was and walk into the Cafeteria to show them the new me .  
Derek : You loved every minute of it  
Erica : True  
She took step to Derek  
Derek look at Erica and he knew she was trying to seductive  
Erica : If i was eighteen what you do to me ?  
Derek : Nothing  
Erica : So what we did here and my house is nothing?  
Derek : We had fun  
Erica put her hands on his chest  
Derek grab her wrist tightly  
She loved it until he got too rough with her  
Erica : Your hurting me  
Derek : That's the point  
Erica try moved her wrist away from Derek hands  
His grip got softer but it still hurt Erica

Erica : is that what you like ?  
Derek : You want me to show what i like  
Erica nodded and Derek pulled her closer  
She smiled and He had a smirk on her face  
He pick Erica up and she wrap her legs on his lower back  
Derek slam her against the wall by the second bedroom  
Erica kissed him and he pulled away  
Derek : My rules  
Erica : Okay  
Derek kissed her neck and Erica was loving it  
They kept kissing and Erica enjoy touching Derek muscular back  
As they getting heavy into kissing  
Erica turn to look the other way and saw Peter staring at them  
Derek look at Peter  
Peter : Really Derek ?  
Erica was embarrassed and put her face between his chest  
Derek pulled away from the wall and took a step forward when Peter was  
Erica was behind him and hiding  
Derek : You ever heard to knock  
Peter: Door was unlocked  
Derek took a deep breath  
Peter: Erica is beautiful but she jail bait Derek ..  
Erica : We were just kissing  
Derek : Alice is going to have field day with this  
Alice walk behind him and Saw Derek had red lips on his face  
Alice : Yuck Your with my sister  
Peter : No Worse  
Alice : Erica  
Derek : This is between Erica and i  
Peter : Wait until her parents find out  
Alice : You did it again  
Derek : What did i do again ?  
Alice : Your dragged Angelina along until you found some worse .First Kate now her (she pointed at Erica)  
Derek : Angelina is grown woman stay out her business  
Alice : I did once  
Peter : Let Angelina handle it  
Derek : She knows  
Peter : Your kidding Angelina would rip her throat out  
Erica : I can handle her  
Peter Laughed  
Peter : Sweetheart you haven't seen Angelina bad side .Derek knows how to pick them  
Derek : Look who is talking ?  
Erica knew she had to leave and she pass by Alice  
Alice eyes read anger and Erica got scared

Erica left and She felt someone following her since a mile away  
Erica kept walking fast and now one Female Alpha that capture was standing in front of her  
Her hair was black and super straight  
Her eyes went dark brown like she had no soul  
Erica : Hey  
She respond my name is Christina  
Erica try to act tough  
Christiana : Oh you want to fight  
Erica took her claws out  
Christiana : We meet Again  
Christiana : Fine this will fun but not a fair fight  
She growl and Erica went for her throat  
Erica almost scratch Christiana  
Christiana is taken back and Smiled  
Christiana : New tricks ?  
Erica smiled and Christiana kick Erica on the stomach  
Erica was on the ground and Christiana walk right before she was laying  
Erica push Christiana in the stomach  
Then Erica saw Peter grab Christiana by the throat  
Peter : Go find someone else to bother  
Christiana : But she fun to mess with me  
Peter : She part of my pack  
Christiana : Too bad  
Alice walk behind Christiana and snap her neck  
Erica cover her mouth as she is shocked  
Alice : I Don't like when people pick on the weaker ones  
Peter : That is Survival of the Fittest  
Alice smiled and They walk off as  
Derek pick Erica up  
Erica hug him  
Erica : She killed her  
Derek : I know your fine Erica  
As they walk back to his apartment  
He laid on the sofa and handle Erica coke  
The sugar should make you feel better  
Erica hands were shaking

Derek hold to her hand

Erica drank from her coke and soon she was a little calm  
Derek grab her hand and she was shocked he was being sweet  
He had a tendency to be really go both extreme  
Really tender or just right mean  
Erica smiled at Derek  
He smiled back

Erica touch his face and he didn't pull way  
She was going to kiss him as she went for the kiss  
Derek kiss her forehead instead

Erica just hug him  
She felt safe in his arms  
Derek was enjoying this simple moment  
It's been a very long time since they had a moment  
Like this  
the past weeks had been just focus on their sexual tension  
Derek knew passion last for so long before it fade away

Erica : I want to go home  
Derek : Are you sure?  
Erica nodded and Derek went to grab his keys  
Derek walk out first and Erica follow him  
He drove off to her house  
Erica kiss him on the cheek right before Living  
Derek didn't want to go home  
Where could he go ?  
He try called Angelina  
She didn't pick up  
Had Alice already told her ?  
Derek wonder how much Angelina carried at him ?  
She loved him very much when they were teenagers  
He broke her heart when Derek Choice Kate  
Derek hate that he was fool by Kate  
He had so much history With Angelina  
She had been with him the good or the Bad  
While Erica came to his life when he least expected it

As Derek finally drove he passed by the Cemetery  
He Haven't been in Beacon Hill Cemetery since Laura death  
Derek park his car and thought should he go in  
He hesitate for a few seconds until he got out the car  
As he start to walk into the Cemetery  
Derek thought he should bring Laura and his family some flowers  
As he got ten feet away from his family graves  
He saw Angelina putting flowers on Laura grave  
Derek remember how much Laura and Angelina were super close  
They moved into Angelina parents house after the fire  
As he walk closer to his family grave  
Angelina didn't turn around she was focus on Laura grave  
Derek pass by Angelina and he saw she had tears in her eyes  
As much as he was hard to deal with Laura death it was worse now that he alone  
Angelina walk away and move her tears from her face

Derek : Don't Leave  
Angelina : You need time alone  
Derek: I have been alone for a longtime

Angelina turn back to him and she hadn't seen Derek  
that heartbroken in a very long time  
I remember when one of their late nights  
Derek confess her about how Kate used him to killed his family  
in the fire

She kept his secret and made him feel better when one could  
Derek eyes were getting watery  
Even though he want to stop it  
He couldn't  
With Angelina Derek didn't have act all tough  
She hug Derek and he hold her tightly

All the memories of Derek family was coming back to him  
Derek let go after a while and Angelina gave a weak smile

She touch his face and all his strong demeanor went away  
He look the old Derek she met

Her phone ring and she didn't answer  
Derek : Your not going answer  
Angelina : Is not that important ?  
Derek smiled and she wipe his tear away

Derek : We need to talk  
Angelina : Okay about what  
Derek : Let's go somewhere else  
Angelina : Fine where to ?  
Derek : There local cafe we used to go when were teenager  
Angelina : Fine  
They walk together but they kept their distance  
Derek : Where is your car?  
Angelina : Alice has it  
Derek : Oh  
They arrived in the café  
It was just like she remember  
The spot was great to come  
It was calm and peaceful  
Angelina order a coffee with a sandwich and Brownies  
Derek wasn't hungry until he saw Angelina Food  
As they sat outside  
Derek try to grab her sandwich  
She slap his hand  
Angelina : Don't eat it all  
Derek : I wouldn't  
Angelina let him eat half the sandwich  
As she drank her Coffee  
Derek didn't know how to start conversation  
Angelina : Get to the point  
Derek : I can't choice between you or Erica  
Angelina : Who is telling you to choice?  
Derek : Alice saw me with Erica  
Angelina : She walk in on you  
Derek : Yeah  
Angelina : You should lock your door  
Derek Laughed  
Angelina : OMG I made you laugh  
Derek : You can always put a smile on my face  
Angelina : Same here

Derek ate all sandwich and Angelina shook her head  
Derek : I'm hungry  
Angelina : So I'm  
She stood up and left Derek  
She went to buy more food  
Derek was waiting for her and try to calm  
He saw Allison dad coming his way  
Argent : Derek  
Derek : Argent  
Argent realize he wasn't alone  
He look around to see if Derek was with his pack  
Derek : There not here  
Argent : Where are they ?  
Derek : Somewhere  
Argent : Those Alphas are out hand  
Derek : We will take care of it  
Argent : Or will take care of it  
As Argent look around he saw a familiar face  
Argent : That is your friend ..What's her name ?  
Derek : If you have a problem with me take on me  
Argent : Your still protective of things you love  
Derek was trying being calm  
Argent : Your family thought you well  
Derek stood up and look straight at Argent  
Argent : You don't want to make a scene  
Angelina saw Derek and Argent  
She walk back and was going to stop Derek  
Angelina touch his right arm but Derek was still be protective  
Angelina : Hi  
Argent : Your back  
Angelina : I can't stay away from beacon hills  
Argent : Our family is sorry what we caused  
Angelina : Your sorry not your family  
Argent : Your still as blunt as i remember  
Angelina look Allison  
Argent : Don't Think about it  
Angelina : Tell your little girl to stay out this  
Argent : How come?  
Angelina : If you thought my family was hard to deal there one thousand worse

Argent try not to look worried  
Derek : If we need to your help we called your  
Argent :Good it was nice to see  
Angelina wave bye at him

As argent left  
Angelina turn his attention to Derek  
Derek was calm once again  
Angelina : sit down  
Derek sat down  
Angelina : Derek you need to decide with which og the girl that you want to me  
Derek : I can't choice  
Angelina: Don't pick me because you have pity on me  
Derek remember telling her that when she was nice to him after picking up them .  
She respond she didn't have pity on him .  
Derek : It will take a while for me to choice  
Angelina : Take your time but don't forget i came back to help with pack  
Derek : What about what we did beside that ?  
Angelina : We only lived once  
Derek :True  
He touch her hand and she pulled away  
Angelina : You smell like Erica  
Derek : Is that good or bad?  
Angelina : You smell like cheap perfume  
Derek try not laughed and Angelina smiled at him  
Angelina : I have to go  
Derek : Okay  
Angelina : Take care and tell when you made your choice  
She stood up and walk away as Derek was sitting down  
Derek was sitting down  
**He had to make his choice Angelina or Erica**

Feedback is appreciated :)


	8. Chapter 8 :Bonding

As Derek got back home and didnt mind for once how quiet his apartment was

He just relax and listen to music as he felt sleep

Angelina was almost home when she saw Issac

Issac wave at her and she smiled at him

She walk close to him ..

**Isaac : Your still Awake ?**

**Angelina : I will crash eventually**

**Isaac : What are you up to ?**

Angelina : Going parents house to get somethings before i go back to my apartment

Isaac : Your Leaving

Angelina : Don't worry i will be back

Isaac : sorry I'm acting like your my friend

Angelina : that would be nice

He smiled at her

Angelina : Your really sweet i hope you don't Change

**Isaac : All the girls want the bad boy**

**Angelina : Then those girls turn into Woman and realize good guys are way better to be with**

Isaac : Is that what happen to you ?

Angelina : Sort off but my sucker for damage soul

Isaac look down

Angelina : I did i say something to upset you

She touch Isaac arm and told him the pain your feeling will fade after a while

Isaac look up and gave a weak smile

Angelina : What are you going to do in next couple days?

Isaac : Nothing much

Angelina : Want to now how life is outside of Beacon Hills ?

Isaac : I would love to

Angelina : Meet in my parents house in 30 minutes

Isaac : Is Derek going to be cool with it ?

Angelina : I will tell him

As she got home Alice was home with peter playing poker

Alice hug her and she hug her back

Peter try not to look At Angelina

**Alice : Where are you going ?**

**Angelina : Back home for a little while**

**Peter : By yourself**

**Angelina :Yes**

Peter : Really With Who?

Angelina : Alice peter is more noisy than i remember

Both Peter and Alice knew that Derek and Angelina probably got in a fight

Alice : Be careful

Angelina : I will

She got went into her room , Took a shower and got dress

Angelina let her thick hair down while putting a head band

and put red lipstick with dark liner

She wore shorts and Lime shirt

She was glad summer was here

As she grab her bag and was about to head out

Peter step right in front of her

Angelina gave him a serious face

**Peter : We are going to miss you**

**Angelina : Please don't make a mess of this house**

Peter realize she was really calm and not mad

He moved out the way and she closed the door

Her phone ring and she ignore it

Issac was waiting outside as she start her car

He got in Angelina's car

Angelina : Calm down I'm not going to hurt you

Isaac : I'm really nervous

Angelina : Hopefully that will fade away

Isaac : I told Scott i was going with you

Angelina : Okay

She drove off and Isaac was taping his fingers

Angelina : Go ahead listen to music

Isaac was listing to Rock

Angelina:I will always thought we more of hip pop

Isaac : I'm

Angelina : Listen to what you want

Isaac : How far we going ?

Angelina : Far enough to have fun

Isaac felt sleep after a while and she couldn't help to think he was so young

As she park her car in her condo and Issac woke up

He was amaze and Isaac follow her

As she open her door

Angelina was happy to be home

Issac : Your house looks so

Angelina : Where you thinking it would be dark

Isaac : Yes

Angelina : No i loved a colorful peaceful house

They walk into her hallway leading to living room

Isaac: Your drew that

Angelina : Yes

Isaac : How long did it take you?

Angelina : a week

Isaac : The painting look so Dark

She drew a man looking at himself with at different mirrors

Each mirror he look at himself add something new or different

**Angelina :Is about a man being lost ,confused ,and wanting more out life**

Isaac didn't say anything

Angelina : Want something to drink ?

Isaac : Sure

Angelina : What do you want ?

Isaac : a glass of water would be nice

Angelina : (open the refrigerator ) Alice finally brought food

Isaac : She lives with you

Angelina : Yes

Isaac : I lived with Scott

She hand him the glass of water

Angelina touch his hand and could feel the hurt ,abuse , happiness he been with

She pulled away

Angelina : you trust Scott

Isaac: Yes

Angelina : (smiled) that's good but let's have fun

Isaac : Sure FYI I'm barely eighteen

Angelina : Okay Ever been to Painting Party?

Isaac : No

Angelina : Great i will be your first

Isaac: You sound excited

Angelina : It will but also kind messy

Isaac : Awesome

As they bond before the party

Derek was waking up from a long nap

As he open his eyes

Derek saw Erica walking in

She was wearing blue daisy duke short with red shirt

Erica : Finally your wake up

Derek : How long have you been here ?

Erica : Like two hours

Derek : Don't you have somewhere else to be

Erica : No Isaac is ignore me

Derek: That's strange he follows you like a puppy

Erica smiled

Derek : That is not something to be proud of

Erica sat next him and look at him innocently

She put her hand on his chest and Derek ignore it

Erica want to kiss him but she couldn't read him

Derek : Is that what you came for?

Erica : No i came for this

She touch his crotch and Derek was trying to be calm

Derek: Erica!

Erica: That's my name

Derek : You loved to push boundaries

Erica touch him more rough

Derek : Stop

Erica: Why ?

Derek : Your a little girl

Erica : Come on

Derek : Your a handle full

Erica grab his hands and put on her boobs

Derek was trying to control being impulses

Derek kissed her and thought forget about everything

Erica was loving kissing him

Both eyes were changing

Erica pulled away and Derek pulled her close

She was now on his lap and Erica arch her back

Derek had his hands on Erica face

They kissed until Derek undress Erica

Erica took his shirt off

He took her bra off and unbutton on his pants

Derek pick Erica up and went to the guest room

As they were going to have fun ...

Isaac was enjoying been a normal Teen

He was at painting party with Angelina

As they arrived Isaac met some on her pack

One girl name Emily was round his age with red hair and brown eyes

She was flirting with him

Angelina noticed he was being awkward

She whisper in his ear calm down she will come to you

Soon Emily and Isaac were talking and flirting

He didn't feel guilty at all

As the night went around Angelina , her pack , and Isaac were having fun .

Her pack had ten people .

Emily was the youngest she was Isaac age

The rest were older four man and four were woman

They came to Angelina and Alice when there lives in hard times

Alice and Angelina help them out

They would always be Thankful to her

Her pack lived normal life's and nobody would think they werewolves

Isaac after a couple drinks want dance with Angelina

Angelina knew he was drunk

Isaac was shy and now he was social butterfly

They dance until Angelina got tired and Emily didn't leave Isaac alone

The party end until five in the morning

**Isaac : this is the most i had a in a long time**

**Angelina : Great my goal has been accomplished**

Isaac hug her and she was taken back

Angelina : Is sac i care you in all but now you have take a shower before you get my house dirty with paint

Isaac : As you wish

He took he shirt off and was soon unbutton his pants before going upstairs

Angelina : Go the third room

Isaac listen and went straight to shower

As he was going to start to take a shower

**Meanwhile In Beacon Hills**

Erica and Derek were laying next each other

Erica : When are we going to have sex ?

Derek : So we did right now is not sex

Erica : That's oral i want

Derek :(smiled) until your eighteen

Erica : What if i make change your mind

Derek : Like you can

Erica gave him a mischievous face

Derek : your tired and cover in sweat

Erica: I know that was a mind blowing

Derek had a small smirk on his face

Erica : one more time

Derek : sure but this time you go first

As Erica and Derek were having fun

Isaac was getting out the shower and he no idea where he left

His clean clothes

As he look around the house and didn't found them

Issac went to open Angelina door

As he open she wasn't there until he realize she was taking a shower

Should he peak ..

The Bathroom door was slightly open and he couldn't help it

She was cover soap and washing her hair

Isaac thought Derek was a Lucky guy

He try to make a step back and knock the lamb down

Angelina just finished washing her hair and step out

She knew it was Isaac

Angelina got the bathroom and He cover his eyes

Angelina : Can you pass me the towel

Isaac: Sure

He was trying not look

Angelina try not to laughed

Isaac was innocent for his age

She wrap her self in a towel and took his hand off his eyes

Isaac: I was Looking my Clothes

Angelina : There downstairs

Issac :(blushing ) Sorry i saw you

Angelina : No Way

Isaac : Your not going to

Angelina : Nudity is apart of life

Isaac : Ohh

As he try to walk Angelina grab his towel

Isaac try to cover up

Angelina : Now you know how i feel

Isaac froze and Angelina gave his towel back

Angelina : Goodnight Isaac

Isaac walk away fast and said good night

As he walk downstairs

Isaac found his bag that he had some couple of clothes  
He didn't know how long this vacation was  
As he grab the bag and head back to the room  
He put black boxer and white tank top  
As he touch the queen size bed  
It was extremely soft compare to Scott Sofa  
It had white lacy sheets  
He laid on the bed  
Isaac mind start wondering  
All his mind would go to Angelina naked both  
He knew he had seen Erica body naked  
Just a couple of days ago  
He thought he had a connection with Erica  
Isaac knew Erica just used him  
He wonder If Angelina had something with Derek  
He could see they had connection but how far there connection went  
Isaac couldn't go to sleep but to make worse he got a boner  
He didn't want to touch himself in someone else house  
Maybe he should downstairs and it would fade away  
As he open the door and took two steps  
He saw Angelina coming from Downstairs  
He closed the door and Angelina thought that was strange  
She knock on his door  
Angelina : Isaac i hope every time we see each other it's going to awkward  
Isaac :(behind the door) No not all  
Angelina : Can i come in?  
Isaac : Noo  
Angelina : Are you okay?  
Isacc : Yes ?  
Angelina open the door and Isaac went to the bed  
He cover himself with a pillow  
Angelina was in tank top and short pjs  
Isaac try to look calm  
Angelina : Sorry i thought it the bathroom situation i was joking  
Isaac : You did it was fine  
He blushing  
Angelina : Do you want to talk about anything?  
Isaac : Noo  
Angelina : As time goes you will become comfortable in your skin  
Isaac : I hope so  
She look down and realize why Isaac was acting strange  
Isaac : Can i ask something ?  
Angelina : Go ahead  
Isaac : As A Werewolves do your  
She read his eyes  
Angelina : Do we get urges?  
Issac nodded  
Angelina: Yes but for you it's worse your a teenager  
Isaac : Great  
Angelina: ( try not laugh) Any other questions ?  
Isaac : No but a favor  
Angelina look at him strange  
Isaac : Don't Tell anyone about this  
Angelina : I won't

Isaac smiled at her  
She look at him and walk away  
Isaac thought If i were your age would you  
Angelina : Maybe  
Isaac don't read my eyes  
Angelina sorry it's a habit

Meanwhile Beacon Hills  
Derek and Erica were sleeping now but they couldn't sleep far apart  
There body language said everything

Angelina house  
Isaac was sleeping when he felt someone touching him  
He whined and toss until he hear someone whisper his name  
He open his eyes and saw Angelina smiling  
Isaac froze and she next to him  
For some reason he pull Angelina and kiss her  
She was been tender to him and now he was top off her  
He was touching her body and he was feeling her heartbeat increase

Things were getting steamy and hot rather quick  
He was in control and she let him  
They both got undress quickly  
There kissed was passionate yet tenderly

He kissed her neck while she touching his body  
Her hands were so warm and every touch she did made Isaac wanted her more

Isaac slowly enter her and she start to kiss him once more  
His eyes were so blue  
Both bodies were sync as one  
The pleasure he was feeling was like never  
He had one hand on head bed board  
Isaac heard Angelina moaned his name  
They look at each others when he heard his name  
He open his eyes and thought this was all a dream  
They girl laying next to him wasn't Angelina it Emily  
Emily smiled at him and he smiled back at him  
She kiss him on the cheek and left  
Isaac got up and realize he was naked

He got dress rather quickly and head downstairs  
As he walk around the house before getting to the kitchen  
Isaac jumped when he saw Angelina  
Angelina : Morning  
Isaac touch his hair that just made messier

Angelina : Your still hangover  
Isaac : I guess so  
Angelina had him orange juice  
Isaac : You know how to have fun  
Angelina : You show me Social Butterfly  
Isaac : I sort of remember  
He sat down and start eating food on a plate  
Angelina : That was mine  
Isaac : Sorry  
Angelina : Finish now you ready bite half it

As Isaac finish eating  
Angelina was on her phone  
As she hang up  
Angelina : Next you have company keep it down  
Isaac :( blush) i will  
Angelina : your so shy it's kinda cute  
Isaac : You think i'm cute  
Angelina : Your too young for me  
Isaac : So if i was your age  
Angelina : Maybe  
He smiled and she touch his face  
Issac noticed she had a scar on her wrist  
Isaac : How did you get that?  
Angelina : The Argent  
Isaac : Oh  
Angelina : Yeah it's fine you can touch it  
Isaac touch it and it look painful  
Angelina made eye contact with him  
He want to kiss her  
Angelina kiss him on the cheek  
She smell really sweet  
Isaac : I'm predictable  
Angelina : No but is always the same look

He smiled and realize it was nice for change to have a peaceful place

As A Week Went Issac went different place with Angelina

They went hiking , to the beach , Different party that Issac had fun , overnight movie marathon.

It was mainly comedy and horror movies.

Angelina eventook him shopping from not such dark clothes .

Issac : I look a like normal teenager

Angelina : Yes not like rebel without a cause

They were getting used to each .

As time went by fast

They forget about Derek

Beacon Hills

Derek : Where is Isaac ?

Scott: With Angelina

Derek : He is ?

Scott: He left a week ago

Erica thought it was fun to see Derek got jealous

Most of the time she could read him

Derek :(look at ERica) Why didn't you tell me?

Erica: He is been ignore me remember

Boyd : Erica where have you been?

Erica : at home

Boyd : You have different sense you been back

Erica : Every one changes

Derek called Angelina phone

He was becoming impatient

As she pick her phone

Derek heard Angelina laughed and he guess the other laugh was Issac

Angelina : Yes

Derek : When are you coming back?

Angelina : In a couple days

Derek : Why did you take Issac with you?

Angelina : Everyone needs a vacation from Beacon hils

Derek : Why didn't tell me earlier?

Angelina : I did you just never pick up your phone

Derek : Are we playing games now?

Angelina : No

Derek took a deep breath

Angelina : Light up Derek ..I know you had your fun

Derek : We will talk when you get back

Angelina : Okay try not to more moody

Derek : Bye

As he hang up

Derek turn to his pack

Scott had to leave to work

While Boyd and Erica want to hang out

Derek was mad and didn't care they left

He had fun with Erica but as Week they spent together She could be annoying

Erica was bratty and always wanted what she want

Derek was the same way so they clash

Peter walk in and good mood

He Derek sitting down on the sofa

Peter : Your the same (sat down next to Derek)

Derek : What do you want ?

Peter : spend time with my only nephew

Derek : I don't Believe you

Peter : What's bothering ?

Derek : Since when do you care?

Peter : I have always Care

Derek rolled his eyes

Peter : Your mad because The Alphas ,Erica , or Angelina

Derek : All three

Peter : I can help with two

Derek : How ?

Peter : Why can't you choice ?

Derek took a deep breath

Peter : Both are beautiful but after a while that fade and you start to realize if there met for you

Derek : That is why i like both of them

Peter had smile on his face

Derek : What ?

Peter : Lust doesn't last long

Derek : Look who is talking ?

Peter : I know because now I saw Alice i don't need anyone else

Derek : I'm talking to Peter Manipulative Hale

Peter : Okay i try to help you . The only person that gets out your moody self is Angelina .

Derek : I will have to a tough situation to make

Peter : Erica is barely going turn eighteen . She has a lot to learn Derek Can you handle that?

Derek : I will only know time will tell

Peter : If you say so

Derek and Peter haven't talk like this in a long time

Usual they fighting over anything

Peter look up and saw Alice coming

Alice smiled at Derek and see then look at her phone

Alice laughed and Peter look at her

Alice : What ?(She show peter her phone )

Peter : Is that Isaac ?

Alice : I guess

Derek turn to look at the picture and it was Issac smiling with a girl

Alice : Emily seen very happy

Peter : Isaac found a girl

Derek : How did you get those pictures?

Alice :A friend of mine send them

As she went threw her picture Alice stop and saw a picture of her sisterShe should Derek

Angelina was cover in paint and laughing while dancing

Peter : She knows how party ?

Alice : My sister is fun to be around

Derek : When is she coming back?

Alice : I don't know she having fun

Derek : I noticed

Alice :Why do you string along my sister?

Derek : I don't string her along .She grown Woman

Alice : Funny you say that when your messing with blonde girl

Peter: Erica

Derek :Who are you to judge?

Alice : I wouldn't care but having sex with sister

Peter : Are you being careful?

Derek : Peter your not helping

Alice : The least i want is you having a kid with my sister

Derek : If that ever happens is between Angelina and I

Alice was becoming irrated

Derek : Your funny Alice because your the last person who should talk to be about being moral

Alice was she was younger and two years ago was Mess

Alice gave him a serious face and Derek was irrated

Derek : You two can stay here . I'm Leaving

Alice : That's the problem you always leave

Derek didn't turn back and got in his car

He wanted to see Angelina

Derek called Issac

Isaac gave him all the information

None Would stop Derek now

Angelina : I just finish order pizza

Issac : Did you get wings?

Angelina : Yeah

As the door bell rang

Angelina thought it was too early to be the pizza

As she open the door

Derek was standing there

Angelina smiled but she noticed he was irritated

They stare at each other and Derek knew the decision he was going to make


	9. Chapter 9 : Goodbye are always Harsh

Derek felt sleep in the sofa wouldn't knowing

His body won him over and he couldn't stay awake any longer

Of course His mind went to Angelina without thinking

They were in the subway

Derek :Only if you make go this late

Angelina : Don't act like you don't enjoy this

She grab his hand and head to the train

They both stood up even though nobody was near by

Derek look at Angelina as she smiling

The train stop and She bump into him

Derek grab her by her waist

They stood still for a moment

Both look into each other eyes

Angelina stare at his lips

Derek smiled and they were about to kiss

Angelina pulled away and he follow her

The train door open and they head upstairs

It was 3am and as they reach to their apartment

Laura was heading out

Angelina wave her friend goodbye

and Derek told her to be careful

He knew he could take her of herself

Derek was going to walk to his room and

Angelina pulled him to hers

Derek had smirk on his face

Angelina got undress and laid to bed

So did Derek and they slept together

As Derek open his eyes he remember how it felt

to have Angelina next to him

Derek would hold her tightly as she was sleeping in his chest

He would kissed her forehead and mess with her hair

Even though she hate it

Derek had a small smile on his face that soon faded

He stood up and walk to Angelina bed to say goodbye the right way

As he was going to leave

He felt her grabbing his hand

Angelina gasp for air and her eyes open up

Derek thought this better not be a cruel dream

His eyes light up and Angelina hold body was hurting

Angelina : Where I'm?

Derek : Your room

Angelina : Ohh (she touch her head it felt it was going exploded)

Derek got into bed with her

Just like he did in New York

Angelina whined and Derek realize she was in pain

Derek : sorry

Angelina : Where is Alice?

Derek : With Peter they were going to make plans for your funeral

Angelina : Your Still Here ?

Derek : I was going to say goodbye

Angelina : oh how is it possible I'm still alive?

Derek : Scott friend help us

Angelina :(confused face) okay ? My whole body hurts

Derek : that will fade away

As much as she try to be comfortable with Derek

She couldn't

Angelina : Derek

Derek :Yes

Angelina : I know being with me right now is really sweet but you can leave

Derek : Really?

He knew Angelina was stubborn as he was .Both hate when people saw them weak

Angelina :Yes i don't want you to think because this happen your choice you made should change .

Derek : I'm taking care of you as a caring friend

Angelina :Okay (she closed her eyes)

She felt sleep in Derek chest

After a Few hours

Derek slowly moved and left her a note

As he head downstairs

Erica was sleeping on the sofa and Isaac was on the floor

Alice open the front door and Derek smiled at her

Alice : Why are you smiling?

Derek : She is Alive!

Alice : What ?(her voice sound dis pointed )

She went upstairs and saw her sister standing

Alice hug her and Angelina scream in pain

Alice : Sorry

Angelina : It's Fine

Peter :(gave him his car keys) Take those two home

Derek pick up Erica in his shoulder

Peter : your forgetting him

Derek : She should see Isaac

Derek slowly put Erica in back seat

He drove home and knew had to give Angelina time

As he got home Erica woke up and saw Derek

Erica: Hey

Derek : Hi (weak smile)

They walk into his apartment and Erica was going to take a shower

Derek went to to clean himself

As Derek walk out of his room half dress

Erica was in Towel

Derek ignore her

Erica got dress and told him she was would be late

She kiss him on the cheek

As soon as she let Derek walk out of his house

He was going to cemetery and pay his respect to his family

Alice told Isaac after he clean himself to take care of Angelina  
She left with Peter  
Issac walk in and Angelina was in bed  
She smiled at him and he hug her  
Angelina pulled way and grab her  
She was really weak  
Isaac : Want to go downstairs  
Angelina : Yeah but you have to help me  
She grab on to Isaac and he took her downstairs  
Isaac sat down with on the sofa and she was pain  
He gave food but Angelina would puke the food  
Angelina gave up after a while eating  
Isaac was staring at her  
Angelina : Say it (weak voice)  
Isaac : How badly and bruised are you?  
Angelina : I don't but my body feels worse then when a transform the first time into full moon  
Isaac :Oh  
Angelina : Can take to my room?  
Isaac: Yeah  
As she walk with him upstairs  
Angelina try to walk to restroom  
Isaac : I don't think that is a good idea  
Angelina turn the water on  
Isaac help take her clothes off  
Angelina got in the shower  
He noticed her back was cover in bruised and red marks  
As she got out he gave a towel  
Angelina went to her bed and Isaac look at her  
Isaac : How long are you going to be hurting?  
Angelina : I don't know but i hope it fades away  
Isaac : Why did Derek Leave?  
Angelina : I told him to leave  
Isaac : Why ?  
Angelina : He doesn't need to be here .Isaac you can leave i don't want to make stay  
Isaac : Is the least i can do  
Angelina smiled  
Isaac noticed her face was going back to the way it used to be  
Angelina face was still pale  
Isaac : Are you still a Alpha?  
Angelina : No it's Alice  
Isaac : Your in the same level as i  
Angelina : (smiled) yes  
She try to get dress but it was impossible  
Isaac help her get dress  
Angelina : this is not what i had plan for you to see me like this (she had a weak smiled)  
Isaac : your humor is coming back  
Angelina smiled at him  
Isaac : anything else you need ?  
Angelina : No i'm good  
Isaac : Can i ask something ?  
Angelina nodded  
Isaac : What do i remember from last night?  
Angelina : I passed out and everything start go black and white  
I heard many voices .They were all confusing and i then i woke up .I was gasping from air and Derek was here .  
Isaac : Derek didn't leave your site  
Angelina : He didn't  
Isaac : No he was devastated  
Angelina : I'm sorry for the pain and worried i caused everyone  
Emily walk in and **said you better chica . We thought you left us**  
Angelina smiled and Emily gave her flowers  
Emily : I know you hate flowers but is a special occasion  
Angelina : Thank you  
Emily flirt with Isaac  
Angelina : You two get a room  
Emily : Can we used your room?  
Isaac blush  
Angelina : No that is Gross  
Emily Laughed  
Isaac shook his head  
Emily : Our pack is kinda crazy  
Isaac : I noticed  
Angelina : Look who is talking ?  
As all three were teasing each other  
The rest of the pack came back  
Hector : Do we have to listen to Alice?  
Angelina : If you want  
Rose : Damn it  
Angelina laughed  
Michelle : Come on we love Alice but she a little  
Paul : We all know  
Angelina : I wonder what you say when i'm not around  
Rose : Wonderful great things  
Isaac was amused watching them  
Emily look at Hector  
Hector look at Angelina  
Angelina : Spit out  
Hector : Your mate has a were friendship with blonde girl  
Angelina : He is not my mate  
Michelle : Alice told us that  
Angelina : When ?  
Emily : When we went to save him  
Angelina : I will talk to her some other time  
Rose : So how close are you two ? (she look at Isaac and Angelina)  
Isaac and Angelina both said Friends  
Rose : Okay  
Angelina : He is too young for you  
Rose : Like that stop me before  
Angelina :(smiled) plus Emily has dips on me  
Rose : Luckily girl  
Isaac felt uncomfortable  
Angelina : Relax there messing with you  
Michelle : You have easy compare to Hector  
Angelina : I forget how wonderful is to be with almost everyone  
Michelle : We only have Jeff , Amy ,Adam, and Roman missing .  
Rose : Hey there in Paris right now  
Hector : They should have been here  
Angelina : There busy been ...  
Emily : polyamorous  
Isaac try not be shocked

Angelina : My pack comes all shapes and sizes  
Emily giggle  
Rose : Your a perv  
Hector : She only eighteen  
As they were trying Angelina feel better and messing with Isaac  
Derek was in the cemetery talking to his mom and dad  
The last person he talk to was Laura  
Laura was the closed to him

He put flowers on all his family members  
Derek was reflecting on his life  
How as a kid he thought he would be college and become a doctor  
Now he was thinking about surviving each day

He didn't want to go back home  
Derek want to be  
His phone ring and Derek pick up  
Derek : Helloo  
Erica : Hey  
Derek didn't say anything  
Erica : Come on over  
Derek : Okay ?  
Erica : I'm All Alone  
Derek : Great (sarcastic tone)  
He drove to Erica House  
She open the door with a smiled and cheerful  
Derek walk in and kiss her on the cheek  
Erica grab his hand and took him to her room  
Derek look around her room  
Erica had change her room  
Last time he saw it seen like a teenage girl normal now it dark and edgy  
Erica try to push Derek in her bed  
Derek let her and she top off him  
Erica try to kissed him  
Derek : You called me for this ?  
Erica : Of course what else would i called you for ?  
Derek : Maybe to talk  
Erica : I thought i was the only that naive  
Derek Laughed  
Erica went to kiss him  
There lips met and they were kissing tenderly  
For some odd reason his mind went thinking somewhere else  
Erica pulled away and had frown on her face  
Derek : What's wrong ?  
Erica : Here I'm kissing you but your not into it

Derek : I'm  
Erica : Not true  
Derek : Erica if this going to work between us two this relationship has more than sex  
Erica : You want to have a serious relationship with me  
Derek : Yes  
Erica had the biggest smiled on her face  
Derek smiled back

Derek : Do you want to take the next step ?  
Erica : So how does it work ?  
Derek : What do you mean ?  
Erica : Our relationship  
Derek : Same as Before only we are exclusive  
Erica : Fine by me  
Derek Smiled  
Erica : No more Angelina  
Derek : Yep  
Erica got top off him and She walk into the mirror  
Derek walk behind her and hug her  
He kissed her on the cheek and slowly on the neck  
Erica giggle and he smiled  
Erica look so small next to Derek

As they had a sweet moment  
Angelina bonding time with her pack was going to end  
Alice walk in with anger face  
Peter by her side  
Alice : Get Out  
Every look at Alice and didn't move  
Peter : She said get out  
Isaac : We heard her!  
Alice took a step forward  
The pack got up  
Angelina was confused  
Alice : You should have stay dead  
Angelina : How sweet of you  
Alice : I'm the Alpha now my rules  
Angelina stare at her sister  
Alice : You know how tired i was to follow your orders  
Angelina was getting upset  
Alice : Every since our parents die you have a pain on my shoulder  
Angelina : I never ask to stay with me  
Alice : I had to Our parents the money was only given to you  
The pack had never seen a side of Alice  
Alice : As i alpha i order you to leave  
Angelina : My pleasure  
Hector : It doesn't work that way  
Alice : How does it work ?  
Michelle : You can't kick her like that  
Peter : Why not ?It's her pack her Rules  
Alice look around and the pack didn't listen to her  
Alice : I kill you if i wanted  
Peter : What is stopping you ?  
Alice : your my sister  
Angelina : I'm Leaving you can all have all this

Alice : Let me guess your going to run to Derek  
Angelina : I can stand on my own two feet  
She grab her keys and Michelle help get clothes  
Alice : Your going to lose everything you ever own  
Angelina : You think that is going to make you happy  
Alice: Maybe  
Peter had smirk on his face  
Angelina grab everything that was her  
Isaac follow her  
She pack everything and almost the whole house look emptied  
Angelina was weak and couldn't drive  
Isaac took the wheel  
Her pack ask where would she go ?  
Angelina : I have no clue as soon i get settle i will call you  
Emily got in the backseat on Angelina car  
Isaac drove away and Angelina look at him  
Isaac: your sure  
Angelina : Yes  
Emily : Where are we going ?  
Angelina : somewhere fun  
Emily : Your house  
Angelina : Gosh you know me  
Isaac : Where is it located?  
Angelina : my house is closed to Beacon Hills and Far away no would noticed we are there  
Isaac : Okay He drove as she told him  
Angelina : Don't worry that is Hector and Michelle  
Emily : What about Rose and Paul?  
Angelina : I'm testing them to see if they stay with me or go with Alice  
Before they reach Beacon Hills Isaac stop in gas station  
Emily drove and he noticed Hector change cars  
He was now driving a gray Nissan Altima 2009  
Isaac : Why do you trust me?  
Angelina : Your loyal as they come . Do you want to go with Derek or with me ?  
Isaac : I will go with you but if Derek calls  
Angelina : I understand  
Emily drove from some time and Isaac was looking around  
As they almost reach Angelina house

Erica was eating dinner with Derek  
Erica : I guess this my late birthday gift  
Derek : Yes (he totally forget)  
She was glowing  
Erica : You seen upset  
Derek : That is just my face  
Erica laughed  
As the waiter went to give Erica the check  
Erica flirt with him  
Derek pay in cash and smiled at him  
Erica : What?  
Derek : Nothing  
Erica walk out with Derek from restaurant  
As they head out  
Erica didn't want to hold his hands  
She want to take slow  
Stiles saw them and smiled then  
Erica smiled  
Stiles: Have you seen Angelina ?  
Erica : Nope  
Derek : She at her house  
Stiles : I need her  
Derek : For what?  
Stiles : Is personal  
Erica had smirk on her face  
Derek : Here is number  
Stiles : Thanks  
He walk up and dialed her number  
Erica : She gets around  
Derek : Erica don't be disrespectful  
Erica: You still care about her?  
Derek : She is my friend  
Erica : Only that  
Derek : Yes  
Erica : you don't care Isaac is spending time with her  
Derek : No  
Erica smiled and He walk to her car  
Derek was gentleman  
As he drove to his house  
Emily arrive at Angelina Cabin  
It was dark and stars were out  
Emily : Is always this beautiful ?  
Angelina : Yes and Peaceful  
Isaac was astonished  
Angelina waited for hector and Michelle  
To get out the car  
They follow Angelina  
She pointed to there rooms  
The cabin was medium size with four rooms  
Emily went to sleep first  
Hector Follow  
Michelle Next  
Isaac couldn't go to sleep and knock Angelina door  
He walk in and she was changing  
Isaac : sorry  
Angelina : What's Wrong ?  
Isaac : Can't Sleep  
Angelina : Okay what's bothering you?  
He laid next to her on the bed  
Isaac: How can you keep it all together ?

Angelina : I just do my best .  
Isaac : Are you worried about Alice?  
Angelina : Peter is going to dry her of her money  
Isaac : Oh but isn't your money  
Angelina : No i separated my money with her . I also have invested my money on things Alice had no clue .  
Isaac just smiled  
Angelina : Just take your time  
Isaac : Are you healing ?  
Angelina : Slowly  
They talk until both got tired  
Isaac felt sleep and Angelina closed her eyes  
Derek arrived home with Erica  
Erica was taken back when Derek was being romantic  
He had candles out for her  
Erica smiled and kiss him on the cheek  
They walk into the guest room  
Derek knew she was surprised  
Erica kissed him and Derek had a small smiled on his face  
They kiss very tenderly and Erica want more  
Derek : Erica we are not in a rush  
Erica whined  
Derek didn't listen to her  
He kissed more passionate until Erica pulled away  
Erica : Derek maybe a other day  
Derek : What ?  
Erica : I have to go  
Derek : Okay want to drive me you home ?  
Erica : No I'm fine  
She left and thought both can play this game  
Derek was trying to be a gentleman but in Erica eyes he was teasing her  
Isaac woke up in the middle of night and realize he had boner  
He thought great and went to the bathroom  
The problem he couldn't pee right  
Angelina woke up to loud sound in the bathroom  
She realize it was Isaac  
As he walk out the bathroom  
Isaac look ashamed  
Angelina : What's wrong ?  
Isaac : Nothing  
Angelina could read him  
Isaac : Just had a incident  
Angelina: Okay  
As she felt sleep Isaac left her room and was about to see Emily room  
He heard sound coming Hector room  
Isaac listen and noticed it was Hector and Michelle  
How could Angelina sleep threw that?  
As he going to into his room  
Emily grab him and kissed Isaac  
They were having fun for the night

Derek went into his balcony and look at the stars they beautiful

He drank a beer and thought about his life

Alice : Let me guess your going to run to Derek  
Angelina : I can stand on my own two feet  
She grab her keys and Michelle help get clothes  
Alice : Your going to lose everything you ever own  
Angelina : You think that is going to make you happy  
Alice: Maybe  
Peter had smirk on his face  
Angelina grab everything that was her  
Isaac follow her  
She pack everything and almost the whole house look emptied  
Angelina was weak and couldn't drive  
Isaac took the wheel  
Her pack ask where would she go ?  
Angelina : I have no clue as soon i get settle i will call you  
Emily got in the backseat on Angelina car  
Isaac drove away and Angelina look at him  
Isaac: your sure  
Angelina : Yes  
Emily : Where are we going ?  
Angelina : somewhere fun  
Emily : Your house  
Angelina : Gosh you know me  
Isaac : Where is it located?  
Angelina : my house is closed to Beacon Hills and Far away no would noticed we are there  
Isaac : Okay He drove as she told him  
Angelina : Don't worry that is Hector and Michelle  
Emily : What about Rose and Paul?  
Angelina : I'm testing them to see if they stay with me or go with Alice  
Before they reach Beacon Hills Isaac stop in gas station  
Emily drove and he noticed Hector change cars  
He was now driving a gray Nissan Altima 2009  
Isaac : Why do you trust me?  
Angelina : Your loyal as they come . Do you want to go with Derek or with me ?  
Isaac : I will go with you but if Derek calls  
Angelina : I understand  
Emily drove from some time and Isaac was looking around  
As they almost reach Angelina house

Erica was eating dinner with Derek  
Erica : I guess this my late birthday gift  
Derek : Yes (he totally forget)  
She was glowing  
Erica : You seen upset  
Derek : That is just my face  
Erica laughed  
As the waiter went to give Erica the check  
Erica flirt with him  
Derek pay in cash and smiled at him  
Erica : What?  
Derek : Nothing  
Erica walk out with Derek from restaurant  
As they head out  
Erica didn't want to hold his hands  
She want to take slow  
Stiles saw them and smiled then  
Erica smiled  
Stiles: Have you seen Angelina ?  
Erica : Nope  
Derek : She at her house  
Stiles : I need her  
Derek : For what?  
Stiles : Is personal  
Erica had smirk on her face  
Derek : Here is number  
Stiles : Thanks  
He walk up and dialed her number  
Erica : She gets around  
Derek : Erica don't be disrespectful  
Erica: You still care about her?  
Derek : She is my friend  
Erica : Only that  
Derek : Yes  
Erica : you don't care Isaac is spending time with her  
Derek : No  
Erica smiled and He walk to her car  
Derek was gentleman  
As he drove to his house  
Emily arrive at Angelina Cabin  
It was dark and stars were out  
Emily : Is always this beautiful ?  
Angelina : Yes and Peaceful  
Isaac was astonished  
Angelina waited for hector and Michelle  
To get out the car  
They follow Angelina  
She pointed to there rooms  
The cabin was medium size with four rooms  
Emily went to sleep first  
Hector Follow  
Michelle Next  
Isaac couldn't go to sleep and knock Angelina door  
He walk in and she was changing  
Isaac : sorry  
Angelina : What's Wrong ?  
Isaac : Can't Sleep  
Angelina : Okay what's bothering you?  
He laid next to her on the bed  
Isaac: How can you keep it all together ?  
Angelina woke up in the morning and walk around the Cabin  
Everyone was sleeping  
She left and went outside  
As she got outside and Walk a few miles in the woods  
Angelina puke again  
What the hell is wrong with her?  
Angelina thought this was second day it was happening  
Her phone ring and it was Derek  
She answer  
Derek : How are you feeling?  
Angelina : Alright (she lied she felt horrible )  
Derek : Where are you ?  
Angelina : Somewhere near you but far away  
Derek : Are you stalking me?  
Angelina : No (laughed) but i'm giving you a head up Alice and Peter are up no good  
Derek : Thanks  
Angelina : You Welcome  
Derek : Will we see each other soon?  
Angelina : in three years  
Derek : That's too long  
Angelina : or maybe perfect  
Derek : So when do i get Isaac back?  
Angelina : When do you want him back?  
Derek : Soon  
Angelina : The guy who brought back to life do you know who he is ?  
Derek : Yes it's  
Angelina : He is still in Beacon Hills  
Derek : Yes  
Angelina : Thanks i will visit him soon


	10. Chapter 10 : We Meet Again

Derek felt sleep in the sofa wouldn't knowing

His body won him over and he couldn't stay awake any longer

Of course His mind went to Angelina without thinking

They were in the subway

Derek :Only if you make go this late

Angelina : Don't act like you don't enjoy this

She grab his hand and head to the train

They both stood up even though nobody was near by

Derek look at Angelina as she smiling

The train stop and She bump into him

Derek grab her by her waist

They stood still for a moment

Both look into each other eyes

Angelina stare at his lips

Derek smiled and they were about to kiss

Angelina pulled away and he follow her

The train door open and they head upstairs

It was 3am and as they reach to their apartment

Laura was heading out

Angelina wave her friend goodbye

and Derek told her to be careful

He knew he could take her of herself

Derek was going to walk to his room and

Angelina pulled him to hers

Derek had smirk on his face

Angelina got undress and laid to bed

So did Derek and they slept together

As Derek open his eyes he remember how it felt

to have Angelina next to him

Derek would hold her tightly as she was sleeping in his chest

He would kissed her forehead and mess with her hair

Even though she hate it

Derek had a small smile on his face that soon faded

He stood up and walk to Angelina bed to say goodbye the right way

As he was going to leave

He felt her grabbing his hand

Angelina gasp for air and her eyes open

Derek thought this better not be a cruel dream

His eyes light up and Angelina hold body was hurting

Angelina : Where I'm?

Derek : Your room

Angelina : Ohh (she touch her head it felt it was going exploded)

Derek got into bed with her

Just like he did in New York

Angelina whined and Derek realize she was in pain

Derek : sorry

Angelina : Where is Alice?

Derek : With Peter they were going to make plans for your funeral

Angelina : Your Still Here ?

Derek : I was going to say goodbye

Angelina : oh how is it possible I'm still alive?

Derek : Scott friend help us

Angelina :(confused face) okay ? My whole body hurts

Derek : that will fade away

As much as she try to be comfortable with Derek

She couldn't

Angelina : Derek

Derek :Yes

Angelina : I know being with me now is really sweet but you can leave

Derek : Really?

He knew Angelina was stubborn as he was .Both hate when people saw them weak

Angelina :Yes i don't want you to think because this happen your choice you made should change .

Derek : I'm taking care of you as a caring friend

Angelina :Okay (she closed her eyes)

She felt sleep in Derek chest

After a Few hours

Derek slowly moved and left her a note

As he head downstairs

Erica was sleeping on the sofa and Isaac was on the floor

Alice open the front door and Derek smiled at her

Alice : Why are you smiling?

Derek : She is Alive!

Alice : What ?(her voice sound dis pointed )

She went upstairs and saw her sister standing

Alice hug her and Angelina scream in pain

Alice : Sorry

Angelina : It's Fine

Peter :(gave him his car keys) Take those two home

Derek pick up Erica in his shoulder

Peter : you're forgetting him

Derek : She should see Isaac

Derek slowly put Erica in back seat

He drove home and knew had to give Angelina time

As he got home Erica woke up and saw Derek

Erica: Hey

Derek : Hi (weak smile)

They walk into his apartment and Erica was going to take a shower

Derek went to clean himself

As Derek walk out of his room half dress

Erica was in Towel

Derek ignore her

Erica got dress and told him she was would be late

She kiss him on the cheek

As soon as she let Derek walk out of his house

He was going to cemetery and pay his respect to his family

Alice told Isaac after he clean himself to take care of Angelina  
She left with Peter  
Issac walk in and Angelina was in bed  
She smiled at him and he hug her  
Angelina pulled way and grab her  
She was really weak  
Isaac : Want to go downstairs  
Angelina : Yeah but you have to help me  
She grab on to Isaac and he took her downstairs  
Isaac sat down with on the sofa and she was pain  
He gave food but Angelina would puke the food  
Angelina gave up after a while eating  
Isaac was staring at her  
Angelina : Say it (weak voice)  
Isaac : How badly and bruised are you?  
Angelina : I don't but my body feels worse then when a transform the first time into full moon  
Isaac :Oh  
Angelina : Can take to my room?  
Isaac: Yeah  
As she walk with him upstairs  
Angelina try to walk to restroom  
Isaac : I don't think that is a good idea  
Angelina turn the water on  
Isaac help take her clothes off  
Angelina got in the shower  
He noticed her back was cover in bruised and red marks  
As she got out he gave a towel  
Angelina went to her bed and Isaac look at her  
Isaac : How long are you going to be hurting?  
Angelina : I don't know but i hope it fades away  
Isaac : Why did Derek Leave?  
Angelina : I told him to leave  
Isaac : Why ?  
Angelina : He doesn't need to be here .Isaac you can leave i don't want to make stay  
Isaac : Is the least i can do  
Angelina smiled  
Isaac noticed her face was going back to the way it used to be  
Angelina face was still pale  
Isaac : Are you still an Alpha?  
Angelina : No it's Alice  
Isaac : You're in the same level as i  
Angelina : (smiled) yes  
She try to get dress but it was impossible  
Isaac help her get dress  
Angelina : this is not what i had plan for you to see me like this (she had a weak smiled)  
Isaac : your humor is coming back  
Angelina smiled at him  
Isaac : anything else you need ?  
Angelina : No I'm good  
Isaac : Can i ask something ?  
Angelina nodded  
Isaac : What do i remember from last night?  
Angelina : I passed out and everything start go black and white  
I heard many voices .They were all confusing and i then i woke up .I was gasping from air and Derek was here .  
Isaac : Derek didn't leave your site  
Angelina : He didn't  
Isaac : No he was devastated  
Angelina : I'm sorry for the pain and worried i caused everyone  
Emily walk in and **said you better chica . We thought you left us**  
Angelina smiled and Emily gave her flowers  
Emily : I know you hate flowers but is a special occasion  
Angelina : Thank you  
Emily flirt with Isaac  
Angelina : You two get a room  
Emily : Can we used your room?  
Isaac blush  
Angelina : No that is Gross  
Emily Laughed  
Isaac shook his head  
Emily : Our pack is kinda crazy  
Isaac : I noticed  
Angelina : Look who is talking ?  
As all three were teasing each other  
The rest of the pack came back  
Hector : Do we have to listen to Alice?  
Angelina : If you want  
Rose : Damn it  
Angelina laughed  
Michelle : Come on we love Alice but she a little  
Paul : We all know  
Angelina : I wonder what you say when I'm not around  
Rose : Wonderful great things  
Isaac is amuse watching them  
Emily look at Hector  
Hector look at Angelina  
Angelina : Spit out  
Hector : Your mate has a were friendship with blonde girl  
Angelina : He is not my mate  
Michelle : Alice told us that  
Angelina : When ?  
Emily : When we went to save him  
Angelina : I will talk to her some other time  
Rose : So how close are you two ? (she look at Isaac and Angelina)  
Isaac and Angelina both said Friends  
Rose : Okay  
Angelina : He is too young for you  
Rose : Like that stop me before  
Angelina :(smiled) plus Emily has dips on me  
Rose : Luckily girl  
Isaac felt uncomfortable  
Angelina : Relax they're messing with you  
Michelle : You have easy compare to Hector  
Angelina : I forget how wonderful is to be with almost everyone  
Michelle : We only have Jeff , Amy ,Adam, and Roman missing .  
Rose : Hey there in Paris now  
Hector : They should have been here  
Angelina : There busy been ...  
Emily : polyamorous  
Isaac try not be shocked

Angelina : My pack comes all shapes and sizes  
Emily giggle  
Rose : You're a perv  
Hector : She only eighteen  
As they were trying Angelina feel better and messing with Isaac  
Derek was in the cemetery talking to his mom and dad  
The last person he talk to was Laura  
Laura was the closed to him

He put flowers on all his family members  
Derek was reflecting on his life  
How as a kid he thought he would be college and become a doctor  
Now he was thinking about surviving each day

He didn't want to go back home  
Derek want to be  
His phone ring and Derek pick up  
Derek : Helloo  
Erica : Hey  
Derek didn't say anything  
Erica : Come on over  
Derek : Okay ?  
Erica : I'm All Alone  
Derek : Great (sarcastic tone)  
He drove to Erica House  
She open the door with a smiled and cheerful  
Derek walk in and kiss her on the cheek  
Erica grab his hand and took him to her room  
Derek look around her room  
Erica had change her room  
Last time he saw it seen like a teenage girl normal now it dark and edgy  
Erica try to push Derek in her bed  
Derek let her and she top off him  
Erica try to kissed him  
Derek : You called me for this ?  
Erica : Of course what else would i called you for ?  
Derek : Maybe to talk  
Erica : I thought i was the only that naïve  
Derek Laughed  
Erica went to kiss him  
There lips met and they were kissing tenderly  
For some odd reason his mind went thinking somewhere else  
Erica pulled away and had frown on her face  
Derek : What's wrong ?  
Erica : Here I'm kissing you but you're not into it

Derek : I'm  
Erica : Not true  
Derek : Erica if this going to work between us two this relationship has more than sex  
Erica : You want to have a serious relationship with me  
Derek : Yes  
Erica had the biggest smiled on her face  
Derek smiled back

Derek : Do you want to take the next step ?  
Erica : So how does it work ?  
Derek : What do you mean ?  
Erica : Our relationship  
Derek : Same as Before only we are exclusive  
Erica : Fine by me  
Derek Smiled  
Erica : No more Angelina  
Derek : Yep  
Erica got top off him and She walk into the mirror  
Derek walk behind her and hug her  
He kissed her on the cheek and slowly on the neck  
Erica giggle and he smiled  
Erica look so small next to Derek

As they had a sweet moment  
Angelina bonding time with her pack was going to end  
Alice walk in with anger face  
Peter by her side  
Alice : Get Out  
Every look at Alice and didn't move  
Peter : She said get out  
Isaac : We heard her!  
Alice took a step forward  
The pack got up  
Angelina is confuse  
Alice : You should have stay dead  
Angelina : How sweet of you  
Alice : I'm the Alpha now my rules  
Angelina stare at her sister  
Alice : You know how tired i was to follow your orders  
Angelina was getting upset  
Alice : Every since our parents die you have a pain on my shoulder  
Angelina : I never ask to stay with me  
Alice : I had to Our parents the money was only given to you  
The pack had never seen a side of Alice  
Alice : As i alpha i order you to leave  
Angelina : My pleasure  
Hector : It doesn't work that way  
Alice : How does it work ?  
Michelle : You can't kick her like that  
Peter : Why not ?It's her pack her Rules  
Alice look around and the pack didn't listen to her  
Alice : I kill you if i wanted  
Peter : What is stopping you ?  
Alice : your my sister  
Angelina : I'm Leaving you can all have all this

Alice : Let me guess your going to run to Derek  
Angelina : I can stand on my own two feet  
She grab her keys and Michelle help get clothes  
Alice : Your going to lose everything you ever own  
Angelina : You think that is going to make you happy  
Alice: Maybe  
Peter had smirk on his face  
Angelina grab everything that was her  
Isaac follow her  
She pack everything and almost the house look emptied  
Angelina was weak and couldn't drive  
Isaac took the wheel  
Her pack asks where would she go ?  
Angelina : I have no clue as soon i get settle i will call you  
Emily got in the backseat on Angelina car  
Isaac drove away and Angelina look at him  
Isaac: your sure  
Angelina : Yes  
Emily : Where are we going ?  
Angelina : somewhere fun  
Emily : Your house  
Angelina : Gosh you know me  
Isaac : Where is it located?  
Angelina : my house is closed to Beacon Hills and Far away no would notice we are there  
Isaac : Okay He drove as she told him  
Angelina : Don't worry that is Hector and Michelle  
Emily : What about Rose and Paul?  
Angelina : I'm testing them to see if they stay with me or go with Alice  
Before they reach Beacon Hills Isaac stop in gas station  
Emily drove and he noticed Hector change cars  
He was now driving a gray Nissan Altima 2009  
Isaac : Why do you trust me?  
Angelina : Your loyal as they come . Do you want to go with Derek or with me ?  
Isaac : I will go with you but if Derek calls  
Angelina : I understand  
Emily drove from some time and Isaac was looking around  
As they almost reach Angelina house

Erica was eating dinner with Derek  
Erica : I guess this my late birthday gift  
Derek : Yes (he totally forget)  
She was glowing  
Erica : You seen upset  
Derek : That is just my face  
Erica laughed  
As the waiter went to give Erica the check  
Erica flirt with him  
Derek pay in cash and smiled at him  
Erica : What?  
Derek : Nothing  
Erica walk out with Derek from restaurant  
As they head out  
Erica didn't want to hold his hands  
She want to take slow  
Stiles saw them and smiled then  
Erica smiled  
Stiles: Have you seen Angelina ?  
Erica : Nope  
Derek : She at her house  
Stiles : I need her  
Derek : For what?  
Stiles : Is personal  
Erica had smirk on her face  
Derek : Here is number  
Stiles : Thanks  
He walk up and dialed her number  
Erica : She gets around  
Derek : Erica don't be disrespectful  
Erica: You still care about her?  
Derek : She is my friend  
Erica : Only that  
Derek : Yes  
Erica : you don't care Isaac is spending time with her  
Derek : No  
Erica smiled and He walk to her car  
Derek was gentleman  
As he drove to his house  
Emily arrive at Angelina Cabin  
It was dark and stars were out  
Emily : Is always this beautiful ?  
Angelina : Yes and Peaceful  
Isaac is astonish  
Angelina waited for hector and Michelle  
To get out the car  
They follow Angelina  
She pointed to their rooms  
The cabin was medium size with four rooms  
Emily went to sleep first  
Hector Follow  
Michelle Next  
Isaac couldn't go to sleep and knock Angelina door  
He walk in and she was changing  
Isaac : sorry  
Angelina : What's Wrong ?  
Isaac : Can't Sleep  
Angelina : Okay what's bothering you?  
He laid next to her on the bed  
Isaac: How can you keep it all together ?

Angelina : I just do my best .  
Isaac : Are you worried about Alice?  
Angelina : Peter is going to dry her of her money  
Isaac : Oh but isn't your money  
Angelina : No i separated my money with her . I also have invested my money on things Alice had no clue .  
Isaac just smiled  
Angelina : Just take your time  
Isaac : Are you healing ?  
Angelina : Slowly  
They talk until both got tired  
Isaac felt sleep and Angelina closed her eyes  
Derek arrived home with Erica  
Erica is taken back when Derek was being romantic  
He had candles out for her  
Erica smiled and kiss him on the cheek  
They walk into the guest room  
Derek knew she is surprise  
Erica kissed him and Derek had a small smiled on his face  
They kiss very tenderly and Erica want more  
Derek : Erica we are not in a rush  
Erica whined  
Derek didn't listen to her  
He kissed more passionate until Erica pulled away  
Erica : Derek maybe a other day  
Derek : What ?  
Erica : I have to go  
Derek : Okay want to drive me you home ?  
Erica : No I'm fine  
She left and thought both can play this game  
Derek was trying to be a gentleman but in Erica eyes he was teasing her  
Isaac woke up in the middle of night and realize he had boner  
He thought great and went to the bathroom  
The problem he couldn't pee right  
Angelina woke up to loud sound in the bathroom  
She realize it was Isaac  
As he walk out the bathroom  
Isaac look ashamed  
Angelina : What's wrong ?  
Isaac : Nothing  
Angelina could read him  
Isaac : Just had a incident  
Angelina: Okay  
As she felt sleep Isaac left her room and was about to see Emily room  
He heard sound coming Hector room  
Isaac listen and noticed it was Hector and Michelle  
How could Angelina sleep through that?  
As he going to into his room  
Emily grab him and kissed Isaac  
They were having fun for the night

Derek went into his balcony and look at the stars they beautiful

He drank a beer and thought about his life

Alice : Let me guess your going to run to Derek  
Angelina : I can stand on my own two feet  
She grab her keys and Michelle help get clothes  
Alice : Your going to lose everything you ever own  
Angelina : You think that is going to make you happy  
Alice: Maybe  
Peter had smirk on his face  
Angelina grab everything that was her  
Isaac follow her  
She pack everything and almost the house look emptied  
Angelina was weak and couldn't drive  
Isaac took the wheel  
Her pack ask where would she go ?  
Angelina : I have no clue as soon i get settle i will call you  
Emily got in the backseat on Angelina car  
Isaac drove away and Angelina look at him  
Isaac: your sure  
Angelina : Yes  
Emily : Where are we going ?  
Angelina : somewhere fun  
Emily : Your house  
Angelina : Gosh you know me  
Isaac : Where is it located?  
Angelina : my house is close to Beacon Hills and Far away no would notice we are there  
Isaac : Okay He drove as she told him  
Angelina : Don't worry that is Hector and Michelle  
Emily : What about Rose and Paul?  
Angelina : I'm testing them to see if they stay with me or go with Alice  
Before they reach Beacon Hills Isaac stop in gas station  
Emily drove and he noticed Hector change cars  
He was now driving a gray Nissan Altima 2009  
Isaac : Why do you trust me?  
Angelina : Your loyal as they come . Do you want to go with Derek or with me ?  
Isaac : I will go with you but if Derek calls  
Angelina : I understand  
Emily drove from some time and Isaac was looking around  
As they almost reach Angelina house

Erica was eating dinner with Derek  
Erica : I guess this my late birthday gift  
Derek : Yes (he totally forget)  
She was glowing  
Erica : You seen upset  
Derek : That is just my face  
Erica laughed  
As the waiter went to give Erica the check  
Erica flirt with him  
Derek pay in cash and smiled at him  
Erica : What?  
Derek : Nothing  
Erica walk out with Derek from restaurant  
As they head out  
Erica didn't want to hold his hands  
She want to take slow  
Stiles saw them and smiled then  
Erica smiled  
Stiles: Have you seen Angelina ?  
Erica : Nope  
Derek : She at her house  
Stiles : I need her  
Derek : For what?  
Stiles : Is personal  
Erica had smirk on her face  
Derek : Here is number  
Stiles : Thanks  
He walk up and dialed her number  
Erica : She gets around  
Derek : Erica don't be disrespectful  
Erica: You still care about her?  
Derek : She is my friend  
Erica : Only that  
Derek : Yes  
Erica : you don't care Isaac is spending time with her  
Derek : No  
Erica smiled and He walk to her car  
Derek was gentleman  
As he drove to his house  
Emily arrive at Angelina Cabin  
It was dark and stars were out  
Emily : Is always this beautiful ?  
Angelina : Yes and Peaceful  
Isaac was astonished  
Angelina waited for hector and Michelle  
To get out the car  
They follow Angelina  
She pointed to their rooms  
The cabin was medium size with four rooms  
Emily went to sleep first  
Hector Follow  
Michelle Next  
Isaac couldn't go to sleep and knock Angelina door  
He walk in and she was changing  
Isaac : sorry  
Angelina : What's Wrong ?  
Isaac : Can't Sleep  
Angelina : Okay what's bothering you?  
He laid next to her on the bed  
Isaac: How can you keep it all together ?  
Angelina woke up in the morning and walk around the Cabin  
Everyone was sleeping  
She left and went outside  
As she got outside and Walk a few miles in the woods  
Angelina puke again  
What the hell is wrong with her?  
Angelina thought this was second day it was happening  
Her phone ring and it was Derek  
She answer  
Derek : How are you feeling?  
Angelina : Alright (she lied she felt horrible )  
Derek : Where are you ?  
Angelina : Somewhere near you but far away  
Derek : Are you stalking me?  
Angelina : No (laughed) but i'm giving you a head up Alice and Peter are up no good  
Derek : Thanks  
Angelina : You Welcome  
Derek : Will we see each other soon?  
Angelina : in three years  
Derek : That's too long  
Angelina : or maybe perfect  
Derek : So when do i get Isaac back?  
Angelina : When do you want him back?  
Derek : Soon  
Angelina : The guy who brought back to life do you know who he is ?  
Derek : Yes it's  
Angelina : He is still in Beacon Hills  
Derek : Yes  
Angelina : Thanks i will visit him soon


	11. Chapter 11: Betrayel

Angelina went back to her cabin

Isaac and Emily were eating breakfast

Angelina smell food and was going to puke

Emily : Are you okay?

Angelina** : yeah**

Isaac was wondering what have been going with Angelina

Angelina : Isaac Derek needs

Isaac (nodded) went to grab his things

Emily : Can i Come ?

Angelina : Yes but i need you to keep distance from me when we get to beacon hills

Emily nodded

Angelina : Where is Hector and Michelle?

Emily : They Left

Angelina : I knew they would that is i rent the cabin

Emily : I knew it look different

Isaac drove to Beacon Hills only a few hours away

Angelina let Isaac at Scott house

Emily went with him

Angelina drove to Clinic

She got out the car and went inside his clinic

Nobody was barely there since is was closing time

Angelina ask for Dr,Deaton

He came out and turn pale when he saw her

Angelina : Thank you

Dr,Deaton : Your Alive

Angelina : and Kicking

Dr.D : What brings you her ?

Angelina : Can we go somewhere more private?

took to his office

As Angelina went behind him the animals kept staring at her

Dr.D : it's Safe

Angelina : How did me bring back ?

Dr.D : I can't tell you how

Angelina : Can you tell why i can't keep food in my system?

Dr.D : Your Second Person i brought back

Angelina gave a serious stare

Dr.D : It took him weeks from to be himself again

Angelina was listing careful as her arms were cross

Dr.D : Your already Walking

Angelina : Anything else you want to tell me?

Dr.D : Be careful

Angelina gave him a irritated look

Dr.D : You and Derek

Angelina took a step back

Dr.D : Somehow you how have a child there will deadly consequence

Angelina listen and thought s a baby

Dr.D : You or the child will die even both

Angelina : Okay thanks for the advice

She walk out and thought that was no help at all

Angelina drove a CVS pharmacy

She went inside and went to the woman section

Angelina grab a pregnancy test

She pay for it and went to the restroom

Angelina pee on the stick and waited for the result

She ready knew the result before they came out

Isaac went inside Scott house and found Boyd

Scott mom hug Isaac and Emily

Isaac : This is Scott Mom

Scott Mom : You can call me Melissa

Emily : Hi Melissa

As Melissa finish making dinner she was talking to Scott

How be better careful and not get Allison Pregnant?

Scott: Mom

Melissa: Don't mom me! You think you can afford raising a baby

Isaac listen

Emily and Boyd were bonding over music and Movies

Isaac : Melissa what are some signs of being pregnant?

Melissa: Throwing up ,Nausa ,Sensitivity to Smells ,Shortness of Breath

Isaac : Oh (he thought of Angelina )

Melissa: Isaac

**Isaac : Is not me**

**Melissa: I hope not it's physical impossible**

Scott laughed and his mom hit him in the shoulder

Isaac : I will be right back

Melissa: Your going to miss Dinner Stay

Isaac : fine (he had to eat as fast he could to tell Derek)

Derek was with Erica

Erica and Derek were kissing

She pulled away and Derek look into her eyes

Erica always felt like she going to melt when he stare at her

She took her red tank top off

Derek kissed and Erica unbutton his black shirt

Erica toss his shirt to the side

Derek gave her a seductive smile

Derek pick her up as wrap her leg on his waist

He took her to the guest room

Erica unbutton his pants while Derek took them off

Erica was happy this finally happening

She was touching every part of his upper body

As Erica kissed Derek she bit his lip

Derek took her pants off

Erica smiled and he kiss all over body

With his teeth he took her panties

Erica was loving it

Derek got a condom and put on

He slowly Enter Erica

She moaned and Erica was loving it

Erica finally got what she wanted

Derek kissed her neck and lips as he was thrusting in and out

Erica moved her hips and loved how powerful Derek was

Derek was being gentle since it was there first time

Derek was lightly growling and taking slow with Erica

Erica claw came out and almost scratch the bed sheets in pieces

Derek look into her eyes as

They kiss one final time before she start orgasm

Derek came right after and laid next to Erica

Erica was trying to catch her breath

Derek just smiled and Erica looking up at ceiling

Erica : Is that what i was missing ?

Derek nodded

Erica: Why did we wait so long?

Derek laughed

Erica gave him a serious stare

Derek : Nothing

Erica : I like when does lips are close together

Derek : Really?

Erica had a smirk on his face

Derek : I like when your on your knees

Derek got up and pick up Erica off the bed

She went to the ground

Land on all four

Erica flip her blonde curly hair back

Derek with his penis kept touching her clit

Wish made Erica moaned

Derek tease her until Erica was whining

Erica: come on Derek

Derek : Be patient

He pulled her hair and kiss her neck all the way to her mouth

There tongues met and all it matter was this moment

Derek enter her rough

Erica moaned as she felt him stretch her

Derek enter deeply

A weak Growl came out from Erica mouth

Derek was grunting and going in insane speed

in and out her

Erica was loving it

He was touching her all the right place

She kept Cumming nonstop five times until Derek Cum

He let a loud Growl that could echo

Erica felt to the ground and Derek laid on top her

He kiss her lower back and then got off her

Erica felt her body was sore

Derek pick up and put her in bed

She want to cuddle with him

Derek didn't want to but he did anyway just until she felt sleep

Erica was in deep sleep

Derek got off the bed and put his boxer on

He walk out off the room and went to take a shower

As he got in the shower

His mind went to Angelina

Derek thought what was wrong with him?

He just slept with Erica his girlfriend

and now he was thinking of a other woman

As he was cover in soap

Derek remember the time Angelina and him shower together

They came from the pool

Angelina undress right in front of him and head to the shower

Derek : Don't tempe me

Angelina : What is not like you haven't seen me naked?

Derek : True but it's being a long time

Angelina was watching her hair when Derek join her

She felt his hands on her hair

Derek turn around and kiss her

Both were cover in soap and slippery

There body were close together

Derek shook his head and grab his towel

As he head out the shower

He need to lived in the moment not in the past

Isaac try not normal but now he was done with dinner

He told Melissa he need to leave to talk to a friend

As Isaac ran to Derek House

Angelina look a result and walk out the bathroom

Before she reach into his car

She felt someone behind her

Angelina knew it was Peter

She ignore him until she saw Alice smiling at her

Angelina try to ignore her

Alice grab her sister hair and hit Angelina hair on the hood off the car

Angelina was bleeding on her side on her head and Alice smile

Isaac knock Derek's Door

Derek open the door

Isaac was trying to catch his breath

Derek : What's wrong?

Isaac : I need to tell you something

Derek : Okay say it

Isaac didn't know to say

Derek was confused and worried

Alice drove her sister car into the middle of nowhere

She drag her sister body in the woods

Peter: Do you really want to this ?

Alice : Yes

Peter carried Angelina's body and drop her on the ground

Angelina open her eyes

Alice kick in the stomach

Angelina try to cover up her stomach but was impossible

Alice: Just die Already

Angelina: I walk out your life (look up at her sister )

Alice: Not good enough

She kick her sister once again

Angelina never felt pain like this

Alice : The only one you have left is Emily

Angelina : Leave her out it

Alice : Like you have a choice

Angelina knew nobody would help her

As Alice was going to kick her

Angelina kick on the knee

Alice fell down on Angelina knee and broke her nose

Alice : You bitch!

Angelina try to crawl but Alice grab her ankles

She let out a weak growl

Alice :(laughed) your omega

Peter : A Lonely Wolf

Angelina eyes had fear in her eyes

As Isaac was finally going to tell Derek

Derek : Did you heard that?

Isaac : What ?

Derek : The growl

Isaac shook his head

Derek : She is trouble

Isaac : who?

Derek : Angelina Where is she ?!

Isaac : I don't know she drop me off at Scott house

Derek ran outside of his house like a mad man

He try to smell her while he was driving

Derek smell Angelina Blood and park his car in the middle of nowhere

Isaac and Derek follow the smell

Derek Saw eighteen feet away from him Angelina on the floor cover in her own blood

He got closure and saw Alice hurting her sister

Alice was going to burn her sister with a lighter

When Derek got behind her

Derek knock her out and Peter stay still

Derek growl and his teeth came out

Peter back off and took Alice

He look at Angelina

She was still awake

Angelina : Derek ?(whisper)

Derek : yeah it's me

Angelina eyes got watery and her face was cover in blood

Derek pick her up

Angelina : take me to hospital

Derek look at Isaac

Isaac had bring his black camaro around

Derek was holding her as Angelina didn't let him go

Derek let her to the emergency room

Melissa: What happen ?

Derek : Help me

Melissa : I will

Derek laid Angelina on a bed

Melissa try not act scared

As she touch Angelina

Angelina flinch

Derek was holding her right hand

Melissa : Derek i need to get out

Derek didn't want to but he did

He heard Angelina Scream in pain

Isaac : I hope i was wrong?

Derek : about ?

Isaac : For the last two days Angelina has been throwing up

Derek : Okay

Isaac: Melissa told me that is a sign of being pregnant

Derek face told change and he thought back how Angelina had been protected off her stomach

Since she came back to life

Melissa got out

Derek look at her

Melissa : Derek do you know any of her family members?

Derek : I'm closet thing she has

Melissa: I don't know how say this

Derek listen

Melissa: She start healing but there something off about attack her?

Derek : Her sister turn against her

Melissa : Ohh those marks were horrible

Derek : Can i see her?

Melissa: Go Ahead but she drugged right now

As Derek walk in and saw Angelina

Melissa stare at the young girl  
Angelina made a promise that she wouldn't tell Derek the true  
Angelina had miscarriage  
Derek : Hey  
Angelina gave him a weak smile  
Derek walk near her and look at her stomach  
Melissa closed the door  
Angelina : What's wrong?  
Derek : Nothing  
He kiss her on the forehead  
Angelina smiled that soon fade  
Derek sat down next to him  
Angelina : Melissa said i can leave in fours hours  
Derek : Is that only thing she said?  
Angelina nodded  
Derek : Your not keeping anything away from me  
Angelina :No  
Derek : Are you sure?  
Angelina :( kiss his hand ) Yes  
Derek felt sad he was happy to heard from Isaac she could had a baby with her  
Angelina read his eyes and felt sad  
Derek : I'm going to take care of you  
Angelina nodded  
Derek thought something was off about her  
Angelina normally would fight any help  
She felt sleep and Derek watch her  
Melissa came in and smiled at Derek  
Melissa : She can leave but make sure she take this  
Derek : Okay he read the label Vicodin  
Melissa: Derek make sure she rest for the next couple of weeks  
Derek nodded  
Melissa : Her body has gone threw a lot of pain  
Derek turn back around and saw Angelina open her eyes  
Melissa: You can head home  
Angelina gave a weak smile  
Isaac brought Angelina new Clothes  
Melissa : I can help you  
Angelina : sure  
Melissa hand Angelina the bag and Derek was going leave  
Melissa walk out and Angelina look at Derek  
Melissa help her get dress  
Angelina grab tightly to Derek as Melissa got dress

Melissa was shocked to see her marks and bruised  
She was too much pain

They left the hospital and Angelina thank Isaac for everything  
Derek and Angelina were in the backseat  
Her face was on his chest  
They arrived at Derek home and walk in slowly  
Erica was awake and was shocked to see Derek holding to Angelina  
Also Isaac was back  
Derek drop slowly Angelina to his bed  
Angelina took the pill it made the pain go away  
As she was going to sleep  
Derek heard a knock on his door  
As he open the door it was Sheriff Stilinski  
Derek : Hi  
Sheriff Stilinski : I know this bad timing but i need your help  
Derek : Okay  
Sheriff Stilinski: Can i come in?  
Derek :Sure  
Derek walk outside his Derek apartment  
He look around and saw Derek there  
Erica and Isaac left the back door  
Derek point him to the living room  
Sheriff Stilinski : There was incident  
Derek Listen  
Sheriff Stilinski : Angelina was brutal attack  
Derek : She is sleeping  
Sheriff Stilinski : Do you know who it could be?  
Derek : No i found her  
Sheriff Stilinski : Okay but this is the stuff found in her car (he open his truck)  
Derek saw the truck it was a her black jacket  
Sheriff Stilinski gave to him  
Derek : We Will keep in touch  
He walk back to his house and saw Erica looking mad him  
Derek : She need my help  
Erica : Only that  
Derek: Yes  
Erica : I'm leaving since my parents are back in town  
Derek : Okay take care  
He was going to kiss her the cheek but she didn't let him  
Erica closed his door  
Derek was still holding Angelina jacket and he heard something in her pocket  
As he look into her pocket  
He found a receipt she brought a pregnancy test  
Was is true what Isaac told him?  
Derek change his locks around the house and went to his room as  
Angelina woke up  
Derek : Need Anything  
Angelina :No (she try to move but was still in pain)  
Derek sat next to her  
Angelina : Sorry i cause problem between you and Erica  
Derek : She understand  
Angelina : That's nice  
Derek gave her jacket  
Angelina : Thanks  
Derek : Do you want any food ?  
Angelina : I'm Starving  
Derek gave a plate of breakfast  
He watch careful as she ate  
Angelina :Why are you looking at me like that?  
Derek : I'm glad your alive  
Angelina smiled and look around  
Derek : Isaac left he should be sleeping  
Angelina : I own him big time  
Derek : you do  
Angelina :Yes?  
Derek gave her a innocent stare  
Angelina : I haven't seen that expression in a long time  
Derek just smiled  
Angelina want to get up and she felt a gross smell  
She got up and went the bathroom  
Angelina was puking the food she ate and the pills she took  
Derek saw her coming out the bathroom  
Angelina look at him

Derek : Maybe we should call Melissa  
Angelina : No i'm fine  
Derek : You just puke  
Angelina : I have been throwing up the last 3 day it's fine told me  
Derek left that topic alone  
Angelina felt guilty from keeping something personal from Derek  
Angelina look down  
Derek : What's wrong?  
Angelina : I have something to tell you  
Derek nodded  
Angelina : My body has been acting strange  
She told everything even the worst part  
Derek grab her hand  
She noticed he was highly upset and mad  
Angelina : Derek don't  
Derek : Alice ruin it  
Angelina : please let it go  
Derek : Noo!  
He was furious and Angelina try to calm him down

Derek : She is going to pay  
Angelina : She will let karma take care of that  
Derek : I will do that myself  
Angelina : Derek listen to me i need you next me  
That made him snap out of him  
Angelina : I'm weak and your only person i can trust  
Derek : So what do we do now?  
Angelina : After I'm fully heal i will leave  
Derek look at here  
Angelina : I read caused enough trouble in your life  
Derek : No you made my life better  
Angelina look at him  
Derek : Stay as long as you want

Angelina didn't say anything  
It felt wrong to be closed to him  
Derek had pick Erica and her she was being in the middle

Angelina stay in bed for the rest off the day  
Derek didn't leave her side  
Until Erica text him  
They met behind his house  
Erica hug him and Derek smiled  
Derek : I miss you  
Erica : So did .How is she doing?  
Derek : She is okay  
Erica : Boyd told me everything and i felt bad for her  
Derek :Ease dropping is bad  
Erica : Sorry  
Derek smiled at her while they were sitting next to each other

Erica went for kiss and Derek pulled away  
Derek : Sorry Erica but i haven't rest all night  
Erica : I help with that  
Derek : (smiled) maybe a other time  
Erica had frown on her face  
Derek : there other things couples do by side sex  
Erica : Like ?  
Derek try not laughed  
Erica : Come one that is our favorite part to do  
Derek : True but let's do something else

Erica : Do you always have to so wise?  
Derek : That comes with age  
Erica : I forget how old you are?  
Derek shook his head  
Erica kiss on the cheek  
They watch the sunset and Derek head back inside

Derek walk back into his house  
Angelina was out bed and trying to walk  
Angelina : Please let me  
Derek didn't touch her  
Angelina walk slowly out bed  
She went to his living room

As she sat down Derek was by her side  
Angelina put her head on his lap with a pillow  
Derek look down on her  
Angelina want to be near Derek  
Derek touch her hair  
They look at each other eyes

Both knew they were playing with fire


	12. Chapter 12: Hard to Reach

As days passed by Angelina was healing

She try not to spend a lot time with Derek

She didn't want to get attach to him

Derek want to make sure Angelina was going well

It's the last thing he should do

Derek spend time With Erica

Erica kept teasing him

Erica couldn't get enough of Derek

Derek enjoy his time with Erica

Erica was laying next to him in the woods

The night was getting coming his way

Both head back to his house

To his surprise Angelina was Dress up

Erica : Where are you going ?

Angelina : Somewhere(as she finish doing her makeup)

Derek : Okay

Angelina : Don't worry Isaac and Emily are going with me

They came behind Erica

Emily hug Angelina

Angelina haven't smile like that in weeks now

Emily : Ready ?

Angelina: I guess since this was your plan

Isaac : Actually it was mine

Angelina : Maybe i need to be worried now

Erica :( seem excited) Where are you going?

Isaac : A Club that Emily knows

Emily : It's always fun

Erica: Can we come ?

Emily look Angelina

Emily : Sure (she grab Erica hand )

Erica grab Emily hang they hang out

Derek look at Angelina

Angelina : Just like old times

Isaac grab Angelina and walk out of Derek Apartment

Derek locked his door .

Emily drove Derek Car even though he didn't want to

Erica and Derek were holding hands and flirting with their eyes

As They drove an hour away

Angelina : Try not to have to fun

As they step out the car

Isaac look around and Angelina smiled

Isaac : How do you this place ?

Angelina : I used to come to this place once in a while

Derek : Really?

Emily : Yes their nights we will forget

Erica : Great ! Let's go inside

They had to wait in line until Angelina said hold on

Erica watch her as Angelina went to bouncer

Angelina talk the guy that was very muscular , long curly hair , with tattoos that cover his right arms

After a few seconds his The guy smiled at Angelina

And he let them in

Derek look at the guy as Angelina told him thanks dean take care

Dean : back at ya

As They walk in Erica look around

This Club was different it was a werewolf Bar

Emily took Isaac to dance While

Erica look around at go go dancers

She smiled and told Derek to dance with here

Angelina head to the bar

She want a Drink

As she walk a girl name Jennifer smile

Jennifer : Long time we haven't seen each other

Angelina : True , you change your hair

Jennifer: I got sick of being blonde

Angelina : I dig it . Can i get a drink ?

Jennifer : Sure

She gave her a shot of Vodka and Tequila

Before she going to drink the second one

Someone took her drink

Angelina turn around and her face change from being mad to shocked

A Male voice Miss me

Angelina : NOPE Not All Ian !

Ian was Tall dark and handsome

They met in New Orléans

Ian took her shot

Angelina gave him an evil

Ian hug her to see if she would get more mad

Angelina was glad to similar face

Ian : How are you doing ?

Angelina : I'm Okay

Ian : you being through hell and back

Angelina : You ask about me

Ian : Word gets around

Angelina : Great

Ian : (smiled ) Want dance ?

Angelina shook her head

Ian : Yes!

He grab her hand and took to dance

Ian was a good dance and always show off

Angelina laughed while dancing

For a few minutes she forgot about everything

As they were dancing

He saw a pretty blonde girl flirting with him

Ian turn his baby blue eyes on her

Derek eyes were glue to Angelina as she walk away with Ian

Ian was now dancing with Erica

The bartender look at Derek

Jennifer: She taken

Derek : By who ?

Jennifer : Never met the guy but her pack told me

Derek : How does he look like ?

Jennifer : Be careful she has claws

Angelina walk back to the bar

Derek smiled at her

Angelina : Erica is going to get tired before Ian does

Derek : You know him

Angelina : Remember Him he is Laura ex

Derek :Ohh that guy

Angelina laughed

Derek : I got you to laughed

Angelina : Awesome

There eyes met and both remember the time

Derek walk into a bar

Laura and Angelina were dancing and singing

Angelina : Good time even you join

Derek face look angry

Angelina : Calm down Ian is no harm

Jennifer: Yep he is engaged

Angelina : Congrats

Jennifer :Thanks

Derek drank an other shot with Angelina

Angelina was done with the Club

She walk out and Derek didn't follow her

Angelina walk out and went to get far away from the Club

Emily finally want to drink

Isaac follow her

Jennifer gave Emily Water

Emily : Really?

Jennifer: We know we you can't control your booze

Isaac smiled at her

Jennifer: Why is Angelina not next you?

Isaac : What ?

Jennifer : Your just her type

Emily : He is mine more now

Jennifer : OOPS

Isaac look around and try to catch Angelina smell

she was no wonder around

Isaac look at Derek as he was dancing with Erica

He thought where is she ?

Ian : I'm going to call it night

Jennifer : See you later

Emily went to the restroom and Isaac want to find Angelina

He look around her

Isaac look at the bouncer

Dean : Angelina left

Isaac : Where to?

Dean : When she gets bored Angelina goes art place around the corner

Isaac : Is it open ?

Dean : Yeah

Isaac went three blocks from Club and the little art place

was open

He look around and saw Angelina looking at paintings

Isaac : Hey

Angelina : Hi

Isaac : You ditch me

Angelina : Sorry not my intention .

Isaac: What are you thinking ?

Angelina : My head is screaming to tell me leave

Isaac : Don't

Angelina : You do fine without me

Isaac : I will miss you

Angelina: How much did you take?

Isaac : None

Angelina : I don't believe you

Isaac : Fine ! Let's do something fun

Angelina : Like

Isaac : Paint

Angelina : You like Painting

Isaac : Nope but if it makes you happy

Angelina told him that this art gallery had a room that let people paint

Isaac follow her to the painting room

As soon they walk into the door

Angelina let go off all the bad energy she was feeling

She start drawing but Issac ruin it on purpose

Angelina push him

Isaac laughed your still weak

Angelina : Really?

Isaac: Yes i can take you on

Angelina : I will take you on a month

Isaac and Angelina had paint of their face

While Everyone was in the bar partying away

The night was about to become end

As Angelina walk out with Isaac and left with their weird painting

They were having fun

The painting was how to different people came into each other life

As they head to the bar

Emily open the door and Derek was carrying Erica out

Derek look at Isaac

Emily : Oh no you got him to paint

Angelina : Yeah

Isaac : It was fun

Emily: I thought you got kidnap by flying monkeys

Angelina : I Told Jennifer not to give you Alcohol

Emily Giggle

Derek drove back as Emily and Erica Were knock out

Issac and Angelina were awake

Derek turn on the radio station

The song played Staind - Right Here

**But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting**

**You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting**

**And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting**

**Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting**

Derek didn't know if change the radio station

The song kept playing very loudly as they arrived at his apartment

Derek grab Erica and Isaac grab Emily

They put them in same bed

Angelina didn't go inside

Derek went inside his room and found a letter

As he read the letter from Angelina he realize it was a good-bye

He remember when they broke up a few years ago

Derek look At Angelina

She was walking away

Derek : Where are you going ?

Angelina didn't answer

Derek follow her

Angelina I want to get the heck away from you

Derek : Where you going?

Angelina : Away from you!

Derek : Leave in the morning

Angelina : No that is what i tell my self and i never leave

Derek catch up to her

Angelina : Don't touch me

Derek : What's wrong with you ?

Angelina : Everything Derek

Derek grab her arms

Angelina : Everything possible went wrong .I'm standing here with nowhere to go

Derek : You have me

Angelina : No i don't

Derek didn't say anything

Angelina : You always rope me back in your life and somehow i always get hurt

Derek couldn't say anything to her

Derek froze as Angelina walk away

The last few sentence of the letter

Derek Read

_It's better to say this in letter than to your face_

_I'm leaving i need time for myself_

_Please Don't try to find me _

_Take Care _

Angelina got her car back from the police lot

**She** drove away from beacon hills

As soon as she in the middle on nowhere

Angelina start to cried

She was lonely and had lost to everything she every care for

Loosing her parents was tough but she had Alice

Now Alice betrayal her and she truly by her self

Everything Bad was rushing into her head

When she found out she was carrying a baby

She thought maybe it would a new start

Now Angelina was more heartbroken

Where could she go ?

Angelina thought they only place that was left

She drove to her real cabin and went inside

No one knew this place

It was perfect

Angelina walk in

She laid on the floor next to the fireplace

As she felt look at ceiling listing to how quiet and peaceful her surrounding

Angelina just listen to the sounds of nature

For reason they calm her now

Derek was on his bed

He thought

Derek want to go look for her

He thought maybe they should let each other go

Derek had her caused enough pain

**Four Months Later**

As Four months had passed Erica and Derek got more close

In Erica point of view they were both happy

Derek kept things from Erica

Like He always does

He was dealing with his own problems without telling her

As they were having lunch together

Derek saw Dr. Deaton

smiled at him

Derek look Isaac talking to Emily

He got up and went to him

Dr,Deaton and Derek had a talk

What they could tell Derek was getting irritated

She didn't ease drop because she knew Derek would be mad

Derek look at him and walk back where he was eating

With Erica ,Isaac , and Emily

Derek seem in bad mood

Erica didn't know why

As Erica look around she saw stiles

Stiles smiled at her

Stiles walk where they were sitting

Derek look up

Stiles : Hey

Emily : (smiled and wave ) hi

Stiles : Have you heard the news?

Isaac : About ?

Stiles : Angelina's sister

Derek : What about her ?

Stiles : I don't know but the police found her body a few weeks ago

Emily look at Isaac

Derek : Why are you sharing this information out loud ?!

Stiles : OhH

Emily :I will call her

Stiles : I did already she on her way

The last thing Angelina want to do was to be back in beacon hills

She arrived in the police station

Sheriff Stiliski : Sorry for this meeting

Angelina : Stiles just told me you want to see me ?

Sheriff : I'm sorry to tell you but Alice was found dead

Angelina eyes got watery

Sheriff : We are guessing animal attack

He hand her a tissue

Angelina : What animal ?

Sheriff : We don't yet

Angelina: Please keep update

She got up left his office Highly upset

As Angelina walk off the police station

Her Water eyes turn to Dark

She took a few steps and saw Derek

He was wearing his black leather jacket with Blue jeans

Derek noticed Angelina look different

She was wearing all black clothes

Derek gave her a weak smile and she walk the opposite way

Angelina got in her car

Derek walk to her window

Derek : We need to talk

Angelina : You have 30 seconds

Derek : I need more than that

Angelina :(rolled her eyes) get in !

Derek got in her car

Angelina drove to her parents house

As soon as she got in

Angelina had a box in her hand

She putting all her family pictures in them

Derek : Are you okay?

Angelina : Never been Better

Derek : I'm sorry about Alice

Angelina : Don't be !

Derek notice her sweet brown eyes were dark

Her voice seem very harsh

She grab some lighter on her back pocket

Derek : Your going to reject doing that

Angelina : I'm not an eye for an eye

Derek : You did it ?

Angelina : Maybe

Derek knew she was just saying it but meaning it

Angelina : We both know I'm afraid to get my hands dirty

Derek : You let angry take over you

She lit up the pictures on fire

Angelina : Sometimes

Derek look a step forward Angelina and she move to her side

Angelina study his body movements

Derek try to grab her and Angelina told him to leave

Derek : I will

Angelina : Good

He pin against the wall

His hands were on her waist

Angelina : I thought your leaving

For a few seconds they stare at each other until Derek moved away from Angelina

Derek left and closed the door

Angelina try to act like what just happen did bother her

She look at box that was in fire

All her picture with Alice were gone

Angelina didn't kill Alice but she wish she would have

Derek head back to where Isaac was outside waiting for him

He got inside his car

Isaac : How did it go ?

Derek : She is still upset

Isaac : How long is she going to upset?

Derek : I don't know we never had this happen before

Isaac : do you think your ready to become a father

Derek : No but it would great to have a family of my own . One Day

Isaac : Are we your guinea pig?

Derek : Sort off (he laughed)

Both look as Emily went to knock at Angelina house

Angelina didn't open

Emily : Can we talk ?

Angelina open the door

Emily : Hey

Angelina smiled at her but that smiled hide pain

Emily : What happen to your house?

It was flip upside down

Angelina : I rearrange

Emily : You think that is good idea

Angelina : Yes

Emily try to hug Angelina and she hug her back

Even it was kind Awkward

Emily : I miss you chicka

Angelina : Same here

As they pulled away from the hug

Angelina: I need to find myself

Emily : How is that going ?

Angelina : Good and bad

Both Derek and Isaac were ease dropping

Derek : Where is Erica ?

Isaac : She with Boyd

Derek : Good

Isaac : How are you and Erica doing ?

Derek : Good (monotone)

Isaac just look at him

Derek : Say it

Isaac : What's better love or lust ?

Derek : I have felt both and both are good and bad .Love is wonderful until you end up heartbroken while lust fades after a while .

Isaac nodded

Derek : I'm glad you happy with Emily

Isaac : She is a sweet girl

Derek smiled

Isaac : Your stuck with Erica

Derek : She is not so bad

Isaac : If you say so

After a while Emily got of Angelina house

Her face said all

Isaac drove off with Emily and Derek

Emily : She is cold

Isaac : I hope that fades away

Emily : Maybe Isaac can get to her

Isaac : You think

Derek : Worth a try

Isaac is hesitated

He dialed Angelina but she didn't pick up

Angelina was hiking in the woods of Beacon Hills

She did this with her parents as a kid

Even with Laura to get away from things

Angelina thought connecting with nature was always good

She sat down and look around Beacon Hills

This view was beautiful

Angelina thought it was quiet

She was mediating for a few minutes

She heard someone behind her

Angelina ignore it

It was Derek

He sat next to here

Angelina : Don't you ever leave me alone

Derek : Hey this is place i come when things get out hand. Laura show me this place

Angelina : Thanks Laura (she look at sky)

Derek : Do you think she watches over us ?

Angelina : Maybe i think of her everyday

Derek : So do i

They both share a glance at each other

Angelina smiled and Derek hug her

Angelina : Alright let me go

This made them remember when Angelina and Derek got a fight

Both were firecracker and were furious over any little thing

There fights as kid end up with Laura get in the middle

She was the oldest

Derek : Laura can't solve this problem

Angelina : We have to figure out

Derek : We do

Angelina look back and it was Erica

Derek smiled at her

Erica : What are you doing with her?

Derek : Trying to make her feel better

Erica : Is that why Isaac left with Boyd ?

Derek : You were with Boyd?

Erica : Don't treat me like a fool !

Derek :(stood up) is not what it look like

Erica : You always run to her aid

Derek knew this was true

Erica : Exactly ! (She gave Angelina a mean stare )

Angelina : I'm not getting involved

Erica : Too late for that

Angelina : Okay

Erica : You have always been in the middle between Derek and I

Angelina : He choice you

Erica : Yes but he is thinking of you every minute

Derek :Not true

Angelina knew his eyes gave him away

Erica : You told me it was going us two

Derek : It's

Erica : Then why are you here in the woods alone in the dark ?

Erica look irritated

Derek : Shes my friend

Erica : Only My friend

Derek : Trust me Erica

Erica : I have Derek

Derek took a step forward to Erica

Erica eyes were glue to Derek

He touch her right hand and squeeze it

Derek knew how make Erica feel special

Derek kiss her hand

Erica smile

Angelina just watch them two

Erica : sorry i can act silly at times

Angelina nodded

Angelina : I have to go

Erica : No stay i have alcohol in my bag

Angelina: No thanks

Erica : It will be fun.

Angelina : No Thanks

Derek : Good it's not like i want you to stay

Angelina look annoyed

She walk away

Erica : What's wrong with her?

Derek : She lost her sister

Erica felt bad for Angelina

Erica want to apologize to Angelina

As she try to catch up

Derek :Leave her alone

Erica : Noo

Erica catch up to Angelina

Angelina : Erica go back to your fantasy

Erica : Sorry i forgot about your loss

Angelina : You told her

Derek : yes about your

Angelina : (look mad ) that was personal

Derek : I told her about your sister

Before she could say Angelina lunge at Derek

She pin him to the ground

Erica watch

As Angelina want to hurt Derek

He try to stop her but Angelina was scratching him

Derek was growling in pain

**Angelina : Do you how i felt?**

**Derek flip himself top off her**

**Derek : I can't know you never let people see you when your hurt**

**Angelina : Just Like You**

Angelina was about to head butt him

Derek :(stop her) Quit it !

Angelina was furious

Derek : I don't want to hurt you

Erica knew they had un finish business

Derek got up and Angelina try to kick with her knee in the stomach

Derek grab her throat in put against a tree

Angelina growl and

Derek : Hurting me wouldn't help

Angelina eye were changing

Derek let go Angelina go

Erica look at them confused  
How this be like one moment trying to kill each other and now they were okay  
Derek and Angelina forget Erica was there  
As they let each other go  
Angelina look at Erica  
Erica was nervous  
Derek was study Angelina movement  
Erica : I don't get you too  
Derek : Erica something things we don't understand you just go with it  
Angelina : Is that why you like her ?  
Derek : What ?  
Angelina : You get to show her the steps you went through  
Erica : Maybe he likes me for other reason  
Angelina : As Pretty as you think you are Erica That fades quickly  
Erica : Is that what happen to you ?  
Angelina had a smiled on her face and laughed  
Derek gave Angelina a serious stare  
Angelina : Don't give that stare  
Erica crossed her arms  
Angelina : Let me guess he gave the bite so your thankful for him .You will do anything to please him (she took a step closed to Erica)  
Erica :Noo (she took a step back )  
Angelina : Then what attractive to Derek ?  
Erica try not make eye contact him  
Angelina was touching Erica face  
Erica : I don't have to answer you  
Angelina : You don't but is funny to see out your comfort zone  
Erica : Why do like pick on me?  
Angelina : Think about it Erica (she whisper in Erica ear)  
Erica : Your Jealous of me  
Angelina : Think again  
Erica was getting more nervous her hands were sweating  
Derek : Enough!  
Angelina : I will Leave her alone when she answer me (took a step back and had right hand on Erica wrist)

Derek : She doesn't have to answer you  
Erica : I like Derek for many things not just one thing  
Angelina : Tell me if I'm right .**You like Derek because he is powerful and strong unlike you** .You try to act confident and sexy but deep inside your the same girl before the bite .  
Erica pulse went up  
Angelina : You have to find value then who is attach to you ?(she let go of Erica wrist)  
Erica : You say that because your bitter  
Angelina : I might be a little bitter but i'm telling you because i have seen many girls like you  
Erica : How can be so experience with life ? Yet your still in push and pull with Derek  
Angelina : We all have a weakness (she took a step back)  
Erica : Let me guess your going to run away from your problems  
Angelina : No i pick my battles  
Erica smiled and stare her  
Erica : I can take you on  
Angelina : I will break in half  
Erica : Try me  
Angelina stare at Erica  
Erica try to lunged but She flip Erica to the ground  
Angelina was going to put her boots on Erica Throat  
Derek stop her  
Angelina : Let her fight he own battle  
Derek : I will  
Erica : I do it by self  
Angelina : Show me  
Erica push Angelina  
Angelina : is that only thing you have ?  
Erica was trying to fight with Angelina  
But everything she did made Erica feel Weak  
Angelina was proving her point  
Erica felt on her knees and look up  
Erica : I get it!  
Angelina : Goodnight Erica  
She walk away and Left Erica with Derek  
Erica got up and was cover in mud  
She didn't want Derek to touch her  
Derek : Let me help you  
Erica : No she is right  
Erica left and Derek is annoyed  
As Angelina got home  
Her parent house was a mess

Right now her parents were probably turning in their grave  
Angelina couldn't decide to sell it or keep it  
As look up she remember when Alice and her ran downstairs to open their Christmas gifts  
Things were so simple compare to now  
How did things get so complicated ?  
Angelina grab a bottle of Vodka she found in the mini bar  
She guess Peter left her last time he was here  
She drank from it and start to listen to her ipod on the black leather sofa she had  
The song that played Beautiful - Eminem

_Lately I've been hard to reach, I've been too long on my own_  
_Everybody has a private world where they can be alone_  
_Are you calling me? Are you trying to get through?_  
_Are you reaching out for me, like I'm reaching out for you?_

She was too busy drinking from the bottle and didn't notice Derek was watching her  
He knew what she listing to

_I'm just so fuckin' depressed, I just can't seem to get out this slump_

_I took my bruises, took my lumps_  
_Fell down and I got right back up_  
_But I need that spark to get psyched back up_

He let the song finish and took the bottle out her hand  
Angelina rolled her eyes  
Derek drank from it  
Angelina ignore him as he sat next to her  
Derek : Why do you that to you self ?  
Angelina listen to an other song  
Derek : I know you can still hear everything I'm saying  
Angelina :(took her headphones off ) Leave me alone  
Derek : Nope you ruin my night  
Angelina : Poor you (she took the bottle of vodka away him and drank)  
Derek : I know under that mean angry dark exterior is the sweet girl i still think is my friend  
Angelina : Stop ! Let me upset and moody  
Derek :No! you help me after my parents death it's my turn  
Angelina :No thanks  
Derek : I'm not asking for your permission  
Angelina : Go with Erica she need more than i  
Derek : She doesn't want to talk to me after what you told her  
Angelina : Sorry i was kinda harsh (she drank again)  
Derek : Do you forget she is only eighteen ?  
Angelina : The world is tough place  
Derek : Don't we all know it  
Angelina : Don't hide the truth from her .She need to learn  
Derek : She has but it's wonderful to see someone who isn't  
Angelina : Broken ,Bruise , damage  
Derek : (frown) i wasn't going that route  
Angelina : Ohh  
Derek : I should go find Erica  
Angelina : ( was about touch his face) you should

Derek knew what she want to do but didn't  
He kiss her hand and stood up  
Derek : Are you going to be fine being alone ?  
Angelina : I think i will do fine and dandy  
Derek was about to closed the door and he didn't want to leave  
Angelina smiled and wave bye at him  
He want to kiss her but he was with Erica  
He choice Erica

* **I'm working on my grammar and spelling . Feedback is appreciated :) ***


	13. Chapter 13 : Moving on

Derek closed the door and went to find Erica  
She was in his apartment  
As soon as he saw Erica  
He kissed her very passionately  
Erica gasp but she smiled while pulling away  
Derek look into her eyes

His eyes were changing  
He grab her legs and wrap them his on the waist  
Her hands were touching his lovely neck  
Erica : I loved you Derek  
Derek smiled when heard those words

he said I Love you Erica  
As soon as he said he regret it  
That is not the way he should have said

It could be special  
Erica hands were careless touching his black hair  
She told him to go to the guest room  
Derek listen and careful put her on the bed  
Erica undress very sexy while Derek stare  
Erica pulled him close to her as he took his shirt off

She touch his abs and chest  
They kissed and there tongues met  
Erica couldn't help to moaned  
As Derek toss his pants on the floor  
Erica look a for a condom that near bu  
She gave to him

As soon as Derek saw the Trojan condom something click in his mind  
Derek didn't know how tell Erica  
Erica: What is it ?  
She look down and Derek said nothing at all  
Erica kissed him but his eyes gave him away  
She look at his eyes and said Derek good night  
Derek : What?  
Erica : You heard me goodnight  
She turn off the light and went to sleep  
Derek didn't mind but what in hell just happen ?  
As he try to sleep  
Erica had eyes closed but she couldn't sleep  
Her mind was still on what Angelina told her and didn't leave her alone

As Derek woke up he was happy to see Erica sleeping

Erica was sleeping the left side of the bed

He didn't want to wake her up

She was dreaming

After a few minutes

Erica open her eyes and smiled when she saw Derek

Derek : Morning

Erica : Morning

They stare at each other and smiled

Erica : it sucks i have to leave

Derek : Why ?

Erica : my mom wants me to bond with her (rolled her eyes)

Derek :Oh

Erica got closer to him

Derek kiss her on the forehead

Erica got dress and Derek just watch her

Erica kiss him on the cheek

They stare at each other eyes

She smiled as walk away from his room

Derek look this empty room and went to his room

As he walk into his room

Derek found Angelina necklace

He stare it

Angelina necklace look simple but the more he stare at it

It became for beautiful and complex

He put on his pocket

As Isaac walk in Angelina parents house

He wonder where Angelina was ?

He used his ears and heard Angelina brushing her teeth

She had a white tank top with baggy pants

Angelina bed was a mess

Angelina : Hey

Isaac : Emily gave the key (move the keys around)

Angelina : Nice

As Isaac look around the room

Angelina went under the covers

Isaac: nice room you have

Angelina : This was my room when i fifteen

Isaac laughed and said not bad

Angelina : Where is Emily?

Isaac : With Boyd she taken a liking to him

Angelina : Oh I'm sorry

Isaac : Girls always leave me for someone better (he sat next to her on the bed)

Angelina: Same here

Isaac : You date girls?

Angelina : No just kiss one or two (she got closed to Issac)

Isaac : You had ?

Angelina : Let me guess your little mind is wandering

Isaac blushed

Angelina : Your so easy to mess with

Isaac : Not fair .I will soon find out what makes you blush

Angelina : Are you good with your hands? (she raised her eyebrows )

Isaac : Yes ?

Derek was going to give Angelina her necklace

He wonder how hangover she would be

As Derek got to her house

His ear pick up

Angelina heard her make low pitch moan

Derek had a smirk on his face as

He knew that sound perfectly

As they were teenagers with crazy wolf's with hormones

Actually they were same only some things had change

As he walk upstairs Derek saw her room door was open

Derek look around and noticed it was Isaac giving her message

Isaac look up and saw Derek

He froze

Angelina : Why did you stop ?

Derek boots made a loud sound

Angelina : (look up ) Let guess Derek

Derek : sorry to ruin your moment

Angelina rolled her eyes

Derek : Here is your necklace (he took out of his pocket )

Angelina : Thank you , just put on the mirror

Derek : You're in good mood

Isaac was nervous

Angelina : put her head back in a pillow

Derek thought this funny

Derek : You can't used Isaac as your personal slave

Angelina : I will if his willing

Derek :(look at Isaac) be careful

Isaac : I will since Angelina is so horrible

Angelina : I'm a Life ruined

Derek : She is

Hi mind wander off

Angelina : Derek Get your mind what your thinking

Isaac : What is he thinking ?

Derek : Nothing (damn it she need him too good)

Angelina : You called that nothing

Derek : I called them memories

Isaac : What kind memories ?

Angelina :(was now sitting Chris cross ) Things we did when where teens

Isaac : Like

Angelina was about to move her lips

Derek told her to shh

Isaac : What horrible things did you do as teens ?

Angelina : I will let your mind wander (laughed)

Isaac look at Derek as he was uncomfortable but trying to act cool

Derek : I thought you be at Scott house with Emily

Angelina : Nope he moved

Derek : To who ?

Angelina : Take a wild guess

Isaac was timid and didn't say anything

Derek : Leave the kid alone

Angelina : Only if Isaac tells me to

Derek was happy she was being playful

Isaac : So where is Erica?

Derek : With her mom

Isaac : Ohh (he made a sour face )

Angelina : look at Isaac and laughed

Derek : What is with you today ?

Angelina : I'm feeling good

Derek : That's great to hear

Angelina : I like how transparent Isaac is (she was messing with Issac hair )

Isaac : That bad i never keep anything to myself

Derek : I always knew how to lie

Angelina : Not true you were worse than Isaac

Isaac : He was ?

Angelina : Yes

Derek : Then i became who I'm today

Angelina : Let's do something fun

Isaac : I can't think of anything

Derek : What do you in mind?

Angelina : Your choice

Derek : Every time you ever told me that lead to

Isaac look at Angelina

Angelina :(was smiling ) Derek don't act like my ideas were bad

Isaac : You where handle full as teen

Angelina : No i was just curious

Derek : Very curious of everything

Angelina : I want to know everything i could

Isaac glance at Angelina

She grab his hand and Derek

Derek : Where are we going ?

Angelina : Are you afraid of heights ? (look at Isaac)

Isaac : No

Angelina : Perfect

Derek : Are we going to ?

Isaac : Where are we going ?

Angelina : Rock climbing

Isaac : Literally

Angelina : Yes ?

Isaac : who is driving ?

Derek : I'm

They walk out and Derek drove two hours away from beacon hills

They would hike 4 miles and then go rock climbing

Isaac : you think this is a good idea

Angelina : I said fun not safe

Isaac : Now i understand what Derek met earlier

Derek : It's fine once you climb this rocks there a water fall

Angelina : Yes nobody know how that happen

She was going to climb first but Isaac was nervous

Derek was already climbing halfway up and look down

She grab his hand and said trust me

Isaac nodded and start hiking with Angelina

He got the hand of it after a few seconds

Derek didn't break a sweat at all

Issac was the second to climb up

Angelina was last she want to make sure Isaac got there first

Isaac : you like to push people limits

She bump her hips to smiled at him while he got unbalance

Derek took his boots , sock , and shirt

He dive in the river closed to the water fall

Isaac : It's Beautiful  
He look around and saw view  
Angelina : Nature its beautiful thing  
Isaac took his shoes , sock off , and shirt off  
Then Dive in deep water  
Angelina was looking around  
Derek noticed and wonder what she looking around for  
Isaac was loving the warm water  
He Saw Angelina walking on some small rocks  
Isaac : Get it !  
Angelina : I will  
Derek : When ?  
Angelina yank the necklace that Derek gave him and grab some plant  
She wrapped around the plant  
Isaac: What she doing ?(look at Derek)  
Derek : Who knows  
Angelina : You will find out in a few minutes

As she dive in water  
Angelina swam closed the water fall  
She toss the necklace and it disappear  
Derek : Why did you do that ?  
Angelina : I'm Letting go  
Isaac : Of what ?  
Angelina swam and said Occurring to oral folk tells This Waterfall has mystic powers  
Derek : You Believe that  
Angelina : We have to a little faith

Issac smiled while Angelina said some people think Werewolves are not real

Derek :Who would ?

Issac :I did like underworld before the bite

Angelina : They have somewhat right somewhat

Derek: Only you would watch that

Angelina : I want to see how they portrayal us

Derek : Your brought us here to let go

Isaac : Is that why you brought us her?  
Angelina : No i want to share this with you  
Isaac smiled  
Derek :So your letting go of all the extra bagged  
Angelina :Yes (she floating on her back and looking at the sky)  
Isaac was doing the same  
Derek got out the water and sat down  
He look up and thought maybe it was time to let go  
Everything he kept inside  
The guilt he felt that since he thought he was responsible for the fire  
Even Angelina told him otherwise  
The Death of Laura  
Why didn't he stop her?  
Everything he hold on  
Derek let it go  
Angelina was trying to not glance at him  
He almost catch her looking at him  
Derek smiled at her and Angelina smiled at him  
Now it was Isaac getting out the water  
He thought he should go of the anger  
He had to his dad  
Isaac want to start fresh  
Angelina got out the water as it was getting Dark  
Derek : Thanks for bringing me here  
Angelina : You welcome i guess it work the second time i brought you here  
Isaac : How are we going to get down?  
Angelina : That will be tricky  
Derek : Don't scared him it's simple  
Isaac : If you say so  
Derek toss him a bag of clean clothes  
Derek and Isaac were changing  
when they caught Angelina changing to new clothes  
Derek look away but noticed Isaac was doing the double look  
Angelina finish changing and look at them  
They both look away  
Angelina : Okay let's go down  
Derek : Ladies first  
Angelina : Then you go first  
Isaac (laughed)  
Angelina without thinking twice start going down  
She was looking up as Derek and Isaac where having trouble  
Angelina : Need any help?  
Derek : No  
Isaac : Maybe  
Angelina : Take a Deep breath and don't look down  
Isaac look down  
Derek was next to her now they were waiting for Isaac  
Derek : Isaac you only have five feet to go down  
Isaac : Okay  
Angelina : Picture the waterfall  
She look at Derek as he was climbing back up  
Isaac calm down  
Derek: (next to Issac) follow my steps  
Issac did and he was glad to be on his feet

They got into Derek car and he drop them off at Angelina house  
Erica had text him and he was ready to see her  
As Angelina got into her car  
Isaac : can i stay ?  
Angelina : Sure

Isaac : Where your going ?  
Angelina : Want to come to buy food with me?  
Isaac : sure let's go  
As she drove to grocery food  
They buying basic food  
They messed around the grocery store  
She grab Reddi whip and he gave her a look funny at her  
Angelina : What?  
Isaac : You like whip cream?  
Angelina : Yes  
She push Isaac as he laughed  
Angelina : You have a dirty mind  
she left him with the cart and Isaac follow her  
Isaac :Where are you going ?  
Angelina : You will see (she teasing him )  
He didn't mean to but he glance at her tan legs and her butt

Issac try not stare at her chest

He had to respectful  
Isaac realize what store aisle they were  
He didn't say anything  
Angelina toss him a box

Isaac look at the label of box  
He read Trojan and blush  
Isaac : You really buy them  
Angelina : it's for you Isaac  
She got close to him and look at his lips  
Isaac pulled her closed and she said let's get going as Angelina raise her eyebrows  
Angelina pay and they went to put grocery in the trunk  
Isaac and Angelina keep flirting with their eyes  
Isaac: Can i drive?  
Angelina : sure but we are going somewhere else  
Isaac : Where to ?  
Angelina : Drive i will tell the directions

Isaac drove as she told him but kept teasing by touching him  
He want to pulled over but he just kept driving  
Angelina thought it was fun mess with Isaac  
As they to her cabinet  
Issac look around and she said follow me  
They took the food out the car and inside the cabinet

Isaac : How many properties do you own ?  
Angelina : A Few  
They went into the kitchen and put some of the food away

As they finish she walk with him to living room

The cold hair was wonderful for a hot summer day

He watch as Angelina laid on the floor  
Issac : But you have the sofa  
Angelina : I like the floor better  
Issac laid on the sofa

He look down at Angelina as she was drawing on a paper  
Isaac: What are you drawing ?  
Angelina : Be patient  
As she finish and gave to Isaac  
It was him on the sofa  
Angelina smiled at he was looking at the painting  
Isaac : Your good  
Angelina : Thanks i don't normally draw people  
Isaac : Can i keep it ?  
Angelina : No I'm going to sell it  
Isaac : without my permission  
Angelina : I had to ask for your permission  
Isaac unknowing gave her a mischievous smile  
Angelina : I haven't seen that before from you  
Issac look at her

Angelina got up from laying on the floor and went close Isaac face

She had coy look on her face  
He pulled her on top of him and kiss her  
Angelina was startled  
Isaac was good kisser  
Angelina pulled away and smiled at him  
Isaac touch her face very tenderly  
Angelina want to kiss him again  
They look at each other eyes

She moved away from him

Issac : Let's play a game  
Angelina : Okay  
Isaac : Hide and seek  
Angelina : Fine

She ran away from him

Issac : I will you a head start

As they were having fun  
Derek and Erica were making out in the woods  
He gently push Erica next to a tree  
Erica kiss Derek very passionately  
As he was touching her body  
He was glad she was wearing as Skirt  
Derek kiss Erica neck and collarbone  
Erica bite her lips

They couldn't get enough of each other

Meanwhile

Isaac was grabbing Angelina's legs  
She was trying to get away from him  
Angelina was on the second floor of house in the hallway  
Both were laughing  
Isaac flip her on her back  
Angelina look at as Isaac jump on top her  
Angelina look at him and kiss him  
Isaac had one hand on her face  
As he try pulled away Angelina gentle bite his lower lip  
He kiss her this time more passionately as running her fingers to his hair  
She pointed to her room  
Isaac pulled her up and took to her room  
As both were standing next to her bed  
Angelina look at him  
Isaac kiss her and he could hear her heart beat  
She was just as nervous he was  
As she took her shirt off  
Isaac was unbutton her blue short  
She took his shirt off and short fell on the floor  
just like his pants did  
Isaac push her to the bed and she watch as he took his boxer off  
Angelina bite her lip and Isaac got top off her  
He took her bra careful as she help him and he start to kiss her stomach  
Isaac took her panties off slowly and look at her  
It had been a long time she felt butterflies in her stomach  
Isaac work his way back to up  
His mouth went on her boobs  
Angelina moaned as she felt his wet mouth on her nipples  
Isaac enjoy watching Angelina face expression  
She pulled him up and

They kiss one more time  
Angelina gave him a condom  
Isaac try to put on  
She help him as notice he was nervous  
Isaac smiled and slowly enter her  
He noticed she was in pain  
Isaac : what's wrong ?  
Angelina : Don't move  
Isaac: did i hurt you ?  
Angelina kiss him and whisper in his ear i just have to become used to your sizes  
She moved her hips gentle  
Isaac moaned and look at her eyes  
Angelina nodded and he start moving  
Every once in a while they would hold hands as they making love

Angelina would touch his tone back and then go back to holding on to his neck  
Both were moaning and cover in sweat  
Isaac was kissing her neck as she kissed his shoulder  
Angelina knew she was going to cum  
She try to moaned his name but it came like a mumble  
Isaac smiled and keep thrusting until  
Angelina flip her self on top  
He had one hand on her waist and other on left boob  
Angelina had his hands on his abs and chest  
She was ruining her hands on his upper body  
As moved her hips from up and down to circles  
Isaac let out weak growl that soon turn to her name  
He came first and Angelina came a few seconds after  
Isaac threw his condom in the trash bin and Angelina laid next to him

Angelina : (look at him) I didn't know you had in you  
She laid on his chest and was trying to catch her breath  
He wonder is she putting act ?  
Isaac felt wonderful but he had less experience  
She look up and read his eyes  
Angelina : Isaac I'm not lying just look at my body  
Her body was pink all over  
She grab the covers and cuddle with Isaac  
As they were cuddling  
Derek and Erica loved how one moment they could making love if they want or  
they could have rough passionate sex .  
Both look up at the sky as the stars were out

Iaac : What are we now?

Angelina : What ever you want us to

Isaac: Do you want to be my girlfriend ?

Angelina : Do you really want me to your girlfriend ?

Isaac : yes

Angelina : Are you sure ?

Isaac : Yes

Angelina smiled at him and kiss on the cheek

Isaac : is that a yes ?

Angelina : yes Isaac that is a yes

Isaac kiss gently on the lips

Angelina was ruining her hands to his body and stop right at his waist

Isaac pulled away from kissing and look down

Angelina smiled as she touch his erect penis

Isaac moved a little

Angelina gave him an innocent look as she pulled away

Isaac sat half way up and gave her puppies eyes

Angelina : Hold on i have to bring more condoms

Isaac stare at naked body as she came in the room

He thought She look like a Goddess

She stop right before he was sitting in the bed

Angelina crawl to him

She had her head between his legs

Isaac pulled her up to kiss her

Angelina frown

Isaac kiss her neck and she put the condom on him

As she moved her body up Isaac kiss her neck , collarbone

and her breast once again

She slowly put her body down as Isaac penis went all the way inside of her

He moaned as he felt so warm to be inside of her

They kiss one more time before she arch her back and start moving her hips

Issac stood half way up and start thrusting in and out her

Angelina now had her legs wrap on his waist

Both were moaning and loving it

Isaac couldn't hold on

He whisper I'm going to ..

Angelina no you're not

She moved her body away from Isaac

Isaac whined and she put her mouth on his penis

He moaned and love the feeling of her wet mouth

She suck on it until it was super hard again

Angelina went on all fours

Isaac thrust slowly inside of her

Angelina let out a moaned that turn to whimpering

Isaac stop moving and Angelina whisper Issac faster

He increased her speed and she was in heaven

As Issac left hand was massaging her clit

He want to pulled her hair but will she get mad

Angelina look bent back and Isaac kissed for a few seconds

They were kissing very tenderly yet passionately

He then pushed her upper body down and touch her waist to make her butt up

Angelina was grabbing to sheets to the covers

Isaac was thrusting incredible speed

He wonder how he last this long

Angelina starts squirting

Isaac never seen that before

Angelina whisper _please don't stop_

Isaac kept going until he felt Angelina hands were touching his balls

He let a loud grunt and orgasm

Isaac clean himself and laid on Angelina back

He was kissing her back as he notice

He had scratch her and she had bruise that soon fade slowly

Angelina just stay still as he hug her tightly under the covers


End file.
